ToD with Naomi and Olivia
by South Narnia
Summary: Ask tha SE cast anything ya want! ...and as of Chapter 31,the Hetalia cast too...aparently... I REPEAT.THE HETALIA CAST COMES IN CHAPTER 31.
1. Chapter 1- Detentions and a Pokemon

Naomi :( Walks down stairs with headphones on) when can we do this again? Oh oh oh… (Notices everyone looking at her)O_O oh…

Maka: Are you the host

Naomi: Well…my co-host got detention….

Liz: For what, yawning too loud in class?

Naomi: Stop reading my mind, only I can do that.

Liz: O_O

Olivia :( walks down stairs) stupid Ms. Kelley. She can't tell me how to yawn.

Oh crap, you started?

Naomi: (nods head) While you were in school, I went to see Wreck It Ralph.

Olivia: AW COME ON REALLY!? THAT IS A BA... (Naomi gives her iPhone) YAY, TEMPLE RUN! (Plays)

Naomi: (sighs) I'm Naomi and she is my miester, Olivia, and you are all in a truth or dare. The audience may ask questions, and yadda yadda yadda… (Puts on headphones and sits down)

Kid (thinking):_ their hair is so asymmetrical!_

Naomi: (reading his mind using telepathy)_ your hair is asymmetrical, douche._

Kid: (breaks down) YOUR RIGHT! IM GARBAGE!

Maka: How did you…?

Olivia: She has mind powers

Black*Star (gee, he's been silent): WHEN WE GET QUESTIONS CAN I-!

Naomi: (Chops him with her IPhone) NIEN!

Black*Star: T_T (Goes to Le Corner)

Maka: (Goes up and Gives Naomi a high five)

Naomi :( Pulls out random Poke Ball, which sends out a emolga)

Emolga: Emo~

Blair: NYA~ ITS SOO CUTE! CAN I PET H-

Naomi: NIEN! (Chops with IPhone)

Blair: T_T (Goes to the corner with B*S)

Naomi: This Pokémon is EXTREAMLY rare, SO NO TOUCHIES!

Olivia: Ok, that's it for-

Excalibur: FOOLS!

Everyone :( runs like a bunch of maniacs)

Naomi :( sigh) I have to do everything don't I? (Snaps fingers, making a crap ton of boxes fall on to of Excalibur, then gives them to Stein) Go nuts dude.

Stein: (Runs to the Lab)

Olivia: Ok-NOW it's time to go.

**(ask them questions if you want)**


	2. Chapter 2-Aparent Siblings and Diarys

Olivia: Ok, good news and bad news.

The good news is we got a review; bad news is Naomi lost her voice. But great news! She can just talk to us with her powers.

Maka: I still don't understand how it works…

Naomi (powers activated): It's my story Maka, plus I was born with it.

So, today the lucky person that gets to read the first question set is …

Black*Star: OF COURSE IT'S ME RIGHT!?-

Naomi: NIEN! (Hits him)

B*S: T_T (goes to the corner)

Naomi: Kid, since I made him cry last time.

Kid: Ok… These are from **FireDarknessLove:**

**Ash- Hi everyone! I'm here with my weapons to ask you questions!**

**Alex- fun! *says in head, most people can't hear him***

**Kyle- *sigh***

**Alex to Naomi- OMG ARE YOU MY SISTER? Cause I can do that too... Except Im mute, so I have to use it all the time...**

**Kyle to Soul- What would you do if I told you I have your secret diary locked in my closet? (Ash- O.O)**

**Ash to Kid- It's ok, eventually your sazu lines will complete... Anyway, what do you do all day? (Kyle- stalker...) NO IM NOT!****Ash- that's it, thanks!**

Naomi: I don't know…hold on (gets out iPhone and looks up a family tree website, and sees Alex's picture) it's says you are my Brother, so yes we are related. Soul?

Soul: That's impossible, cuz I don't have one

Kyle (comes in randomly): Then what's this? (Holds it up)

Soul: GIVE THAT BACK! (Starts running toward him, but stops when Naomi chops his head)

Naomi: NO RUNNING UNLESS EXCALIBER IS IN THE ROOM OR RANDOM FAN-GIRLS COME IN!

Soul :…( goes to the corner)

Olivia: Read it!

Kyle: Ok! (Looks for a random page) Here! "Today I went to a Justin Beiber concert with Black*Star to try to cheer him up after he got ambushed by a bunch of random ninjas. What I didn't expect to see was when some crazy One Direction fans started hitting him with water bottles and the cops had to come, so we ran LIKE HELL"

Naomi and Olivia: XD (laughing their a**es off, except for Naomi, because she was laughing in her head)

Soul (still in the corner): SHUT UP! THAT WAS TWO MONTHS AGO!YOU GUYS SUCK!

Naomi: ok...ok… im done. Thank you Kyle

Kyle: No problem (disappears)

Naomi: Kid? Where did he go? Huh? (Random letter on the floor)

Letter: "I had the strangest feeling that my painting was off to the right a little bit, so Liz and Patti can answer the question for me, DTK. P.S-Thank you Ash"

Naomi: He's joking right…?

Patti: Well, sometimes he helps me make a giraffe! But he always makes it symmetrical…

Liz: He either does that, goes on a mission with us, or he fixes anything that he thinks is asymmetrical.

(Random crash from the right of the room)

Naomi: MY ROOM! (Runs, only to find kid in her room with a Wii remote in her flat screen) OMD, YOU KILLED MY TV! YOU BASTARD! (Holds up IPhone and starts chasing him)

Olivia :( sweat drop) um..might be a good time to go. Remember to leave a question you have for any of us…bye... (Tries to stop Naomi form Killing Kid) NAOMI, CALM YOUR SELF! WE'RE GOING TO A BLACK FRIDAY SALE ANYWAY!

Naomi: THE ONLY THING I WANT IS REVENGE FROM THIS BASTARD! HE ALSO PLAYED YOUR DS, JUST SO YOU KNOW!

Olivia :( something in her head snaps, then she starts chasing him too) YOU BASTARD, I WAS PLAYING POKEMON AND I DIDN'T SAVE! I WAS GONNA BEAT THE ELITE 4!

Emolga :( randomly comes out of poke ball) Emo… (Translation: Idiots…)


	3. Chapter 3-Tv Shows and a Love Potion

Olivia: Ok, so the creator's cousin sent her a review on Facebook since he doesn't have an account. So we have to do that first. Im going to have to read them, since Kid is…unable to…at the moment…

Kid: (in the corner) T_T

**The Hosts: 1- What is your favorite TV shows?**

**2-at the end of the chapter, this love potion will take effect have fun**

**3: why do you hate Kid Naomi?**

**Patti: Why do you love Giraffes so much?**

**Maka:* Gives the world record book* Hit your dad**

**Soul and B*S: Justin Beiber, huh?**

**Kid: What were you doing in there room?**

**Everyone: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**That's it.**

Naomi( Voice is still gone, so mind powers): (Takes off sweater, only to reveal a South Park shirt with Cartman on it and words are around him saying "Respect Mah Authoritah!" *on the back it says "Screw you guys im going home!" on it*) *blushes* South Park

Olivia: Pokémon. It's fun to make fun of how stupid they are

Both of them: Hubba Wut Now?

Patti :( evil voice) their necks are so easy to break!

Maka: Thank you! MAKAAAAAAAAA…CHOP! (Chops Spirit, who goes to the corner)

Soul & B*S: SHUT UP!

Kid: I came back, and I saw the Wii was on and the ds was there. So I played the ds, then I played the Wii. But I forgot to put the arm thing T_T.

Naomi: I don't hate him…

Olivia: He just got us mad...

Naomi :( rips up paper with the question) NIEN!

Olivia: Aww…well we got another one from **FireDarknessLove**

**Ash- DON'T KILL KID! Anyway, thanks for the answers!****  
****Alex- I have a sister!****  
****Kyle- Wait, so ur my sister? Since me and Alex are brothers... O.O and haha Soul! I still have your diary... *starts to read random page* I was looking at Maka as we- *gets hit over head by Ash*****  
****Ash- Stop it! *takes diary, gives to Soul*****  
****Kyle- *rubbing head* Why did you do that?****  
****Ash- because if my diary was stolen I would die. It's called empathy. Anyway, more questions!****  
****Alex to Spirit- I have ur plushy of Maka! *holds out window*****  
****Kyle to Maka- Can you sing? You sound like you could... Same to all of you, actually. Who out of you sing?****  
****Ash to Naomi and Olivia- Please don't kill Kid... Anyway, you wanna hang out sometime? I have no friends...****  
****Kyle and Alex- WHAT ABOUT US?****  
****Ash- *sweatdrop* ur my partners, u don't count.****All- Thanks!**

Naomi: YAY MOAR FAMILY!

Soul: THANK YOU ASH! (Gets Maka Chopped)

Spirit: NOOOOOOOO-(starts to run, but gets chopped by Naomi)

Naomi: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING?!

Spirit: Sorry Ma'am (goes back to seat)

Maka: Sorta…

Everyone else: Not really

Naomi: I can! I can play instruments, too!

Liz: Like what?

Naomi: Banjo

Maka: Why did you learn to play the banjo?

Naomi: (gets banjo, then plays the South Park theme song*humming it as well*) that's why.

Naomi: Of course we would!

Olivia: We would?-

Naomi: (death stare) *chop!* Yes, we would

And I wouldn't kill Kid. That would b-*Love Potion*

Olivia:*Love Potion*

Naomi: (looks at Kid)

Olivia: (Looks at Soul)

Both: (Giggle, and they never do that)

Maka: We got a problem…

Both: (Run up and give Kid and Soul a hug)

Kid and Soul: *blush* Uhhh…

Blair: Worst part is we don't know how long this will last…

Stein: (walks in) what did I miss? (Notices the scene) Love Potion?

Everyone: Love potion


	4. Chapter 4- The cure!

Stein: Ok, there are two ways to cure them. We either almost destroy something of their personal interest, or you kiss them

Kid and Soul: (still being hugged)HELL NO!

Emolga: (comes out) *sigh* Emo… (Translation: I have to do everything myself, huh?)

(Leaves, then comes back with two things in its hands. One is a doll of Tweek from South Park, in the other is a Oshawott toy)

Girls: (snap out of it) Huh?

Naomi: TWEEK! (Runs up and grabs him, Olivia does the same)

Maka: At least that's over with…

Hey girls, we got some more questions from the peeps

Naomi: You can read them Maka

Maka: OK! First is an anonymous reader

**No account, sorry**

**Naomi: Are you obsessed with South Park?**

**Kid and Soul: Did you like the attention the girls gave you?**

**Maka: Dare you not to chop your dad (but if he runs or does something stupid, Naomi can hit him)**

**Hosts: Do you remember what you did just now?**

**That's it**

Maka: Sadly, we got more Anons…

Naomi: Oh joy…NO IM NOT!

Olivia: Yes you are! She has a whole collection of the south park dvd's and Tweek and Craig dolls!

Naomi: Leave me alone…

Kid and Soul: …

Girls: What do you mean attention?

Maka: ok.

Naomi: No...Not really. Why?

Maka: Never mind... Hey Look! It's your Bros!

**All- O.O Love Potion?**

***reactions***

**Kyle- weird**

**Alex- (laughing his *** off)**

**Ash- (burning with intense desire to kill Naomi, swallows hard and shakes head)**

**Ash- A-Anyway, Yeay friends! **

**Kyle to Naomi- Sing for me pweeeeese! **

**Alex to Patty- Lets go play! :) (Ash- so cute XD)**

**Ash- If love potion doesn't stop soon, I can't guarantee a her (looks at Naomi) safety... **

**Kyle and Alex- O.O **

**That's all!**

Naomi: …*blush* at the end…

Patti: OK! (Goes with Alex)

Naomi: WHAT THE F*** DID I DO?!

Maka: (whispers what happened in her ear)

Naomi:*Red face!* …

Maka: Let's move on…a question from the creator cousin...

**IM BACK! DID YOU ENJOY?**

**Kid and Soul: You're welcome!**

**Tsubaki and Black*Star: I got a mission for you both *hands paper***

**That's it really…**

**OH WAIT NOPE**

**Naomi: What would you say if I got your favorite Youtubers in the world in a closet?**

**Liz: * hair dye* give it to anyone you want**

**NOW im done!**

Soul: …Douche…

Maka: They are on a mission at the moment…so when they come I will give it to them

Naomi: Oh

My

Death

YOU GOT SMOSH IN A CLOSET?! (Runs immediately to said closet, seeing them really there, she gives them both a hug)

Liz: (dyes Blair's hair)

Blair: Aww… come on!

Naomi: Ok! Bye!( comes out of closet) *breathes in* I'M FRIENDS WITH SMOSH!HOLY S***!

If im singing, Olivia needs to bring out her guitar.

Olivia: *sigh*(brings it out) what song?

Naomi: Hmmm…Oh!( Whispers)

Olivia: *Starts strumming*

Both:* sing the 3rd Fairy Tail theme song perfectly*

Everyone: *Claps*

Naomi: *bows* Leave any questions or dare in the review box!

Olivia: Bye!-Huh?

*random box on the floor, which she does open. A gas fills the entire room, and everyone turns into

(Shivers)

Ponies*

Hosts: AW WHAT!

Maka:*_oops…forgot this question*_


	5. Chapter 5-New reviewer and more Ponies

**A/N: Naomi and Blair: Unicorns**

**Olivia and Stein: Pegasi**

**Maka, soul, Liz and Patti, Tsubaki, and black*star- earth ponies**

**Kid- the only alicorn**

**Just so you know**

Naomi:(break down, slamming her hoof on the floor) I DON'T WANNA BE A PONY I DON'T WANNA BE A PONY I DON'T WANNA BE A PONYYYY!

Maka: Um… we got more questions

Naomi:*still breaking down*

Kid:*sigh*(Gets her Tweek doll and gives it to her)

Naomi: *grabs it* Thank you! (Smiles)

Maka: The first one is from a new reviewer!** Souleaterfangal123**

**I have some questions!****Soul- Do you like Maka? Like in a girlfriend way? TELL THE TRUTH OR I KILLZ YOU!****  
****Maka- What is your favourite book?****  
****BlackStar- Do you like Witch Angela?****  
****Witch Angela- Do you think that BlackStar is a jerk?****  
****Tsubaki- How do you put up with BlackStar?****  
****Liz- What was your worst fashion don't?****  
****Patty- Giraffes ate my cheese!****  
****DTK- Tsubaki's unsymmetrical, she has a star on one side and not the other...****  
****Naomi and Olivia- Can I be an assistant? PLEASE? My name is Iesha. THINK ABOUT IT!****And that's it! Update sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo*Takes another breath* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooon!**

Soul: *looks at Maka* She's a pony. I can't answer that right now…

Maka: MAKAAAAA CHOP!*chop!*

The Series of unfortunate events!

Black*Star: HECK NO!

Angela: JERK!*kicks him*

Tsubaki:*sigh* It's best to just go along with it…

Liz:* Pulls out a list* ummm...

Naomi: HOLAHOLAHOLA GIRL! You aint reading that we got no time!

Patti: *evil voice* I MADE IT!

Kid: *shivers* don't mention it….

Olivia: Sure! But the air is kinda infested with the pony thing, so when we find a cure.

OH YEAH! We got our truth detector in the mail!

Maka: Ok! Next is from **FireDarknessLove**

**All- PONIES?**

**Kyle- You girls make pretty cute ponies... And thanks for the song!**

**Alex- Can I ride one of you pweeeeese?**

**Ash- ... Blair, you look funny with not-purple hair. **

**Kyle to Kid and Soul- you never answered if you liked the attention the girls gave you... *winks***

**Ash- *hits Kyle on head***

**Kyle- ow...**

**Alex to Soul- I dare you to play the piano! Preferably green day!**

**Ash- ... I have a weird one. Can we play truth or dare?**

**Kyle and Alex- O.O u hate that game...**

**Ash- ... I wanna see BlackStar and Soul do something.**

**All- that's all!**

Naomi:*blush* your welcome… (Continues hugging her Tweek toy)

Olivia: Not a good idea, but ok?

Alex: (runs in, but turns into a unicorn) -_- really?

Olivia: Hey, its not MY fault!

Blair: Shut up

Naomi: *attaches truth device on them both* me and Olivia will leave so you can answer *leaves with Olivia*

Soul: YES BUT IT HURT LIKE HELL!

Kid: I AGREE!

Blair: Ok, you can come in now girls!

Soul: Sure.*plays random piano that appeared out of nowhere*

Olivia: Yes you may

Kyle: (Comes in and turns into a Pegasus)-_-

Ash :( turns into unicorn)-_-

Olivia: Hey, we gotta stick together in our times of need. So shush and get used to it like we did.

Soul:* Slaps B*S*

B*S:* Slaps Soul*(starts slap fight)

Naomi:*Uses new horn to make IPhone float, then hits them both with double pain*

Olivia: *sweatdrop* Uh..Later(loses balance) GOD DAMN IT!


	6. Chapter 6-Riding Kidnot THAT way,perv

Maka: Ok…next is your bros again…

**Ash- I DON'T WANNA BE A STUPID PONY! At least I should have magic... Oh wait, considering Im a wi- *cuts herself off* n-never mind.****  
****Kyle and Alex- I CAN FLY!****  
****Alex- ... Is there a way I can still ride one of you?****  
****Kyle- ur welcome girls. And you liked it. Ha!****  
****Ash- *staring at Kid* alicorn... that's so cool! Better then stupid pony... Did I mention I hate ponies?****  
****Kyle and Alex- YES!****  
****Ash- *goes to emo corner*****  
****Alex and Kyle- We all (Ash too) wanna be in this too! Like Iesha!****  
****Kyle- since we comment so much, we almost are anyway...****  
****Alex- LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE NOW!**

Naomi: ALRIGHT ALREADY! You can ride…Kid?

Alex: WOO HOO!*Jumps on kid*

Kid: AAAA!

Olivia: Trust me Ash, you are not alone…

Soul: Shut up…

Naomi: You guys are already in it, you know that right?

Olivia: Apparently not

Voice from the stairs: Hey, guys? You there?

Olivia: AH! DON'T COME DOWN!

*Girl comes in and turns into a Pegasus* Warned you Crystal

Crystal: -_- great…*sees Kyle, Alex, and Ash (mostly Kyle *wink*)* these your bros?

Naomi: my bros,except for Ash.

Maka: Can I continue?Ok, the next is from **souleaterfangal123**

**Wow your fast at updating...o.0 ANYWAY! More questions, and this time I have a few dares! Can you make sure that they do the dares since I can't be there untill the air is clear? This is gonna be fun...**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Soul- Do you like having shark teeth? I think its hot ;)**

**Maka- I LIKE A SERIES OF UNFOURTUNATE EVENTS TOO! I also like the hunger games. you should read it if you havn't!**

**BlackStar- On a scale of one too ten, how stupid do you think you are? *mutters* If you can even count that high.* giggles***

**Tsubaki- Do you like camillia flowers? They were always my favourite flower!**

**DTK- Who is the most symmetrical person in the group?**

**Liz- Have you tried tye-dying your nails? If not, do you want to now?**

**Patty- Do you like pigs?**

**Niomi- YOU HAVE AN IPHONE? Lucky duck...**

**Olivia- Are you ok?**

**NOW FOR THE DARES! *laughs crazily***

**Soul- I dare you to sing the little pony song! **

**Maka- I dare you to ask Spirit for a father-daughter day!**

**BlackStar- I dare you to...KISS TSUBAKI!**

**Tsubaki- I dare you to switch clothes with someone in the group that is a member of the oppasite sex!**

**Liz- I dare you to tye-dye your nails!**

**Patty- I dare you to scare BlackStar!**

**DTK- I dare you to put your hair in a mohawk and leave it that way!**

**Update soonzies!**

Soul: Yes and Ok?

Maka: I have read that too! I love it!

B*S: 1

Tsubaki: Yes, they are very nice flowers.

Kid: CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME?!

Alex: …fine*gets off*

Kid: Naomi

Naomi: …Ok?

Liz: No and No

Patti: YES!

Naomi: Thanks?

Olivia: I am fine, just getting used to these hooves

Soul: HELL NO!

Naomi and Maka: *raise up a book and her IPhone*

Soul: …OK *sings it*

Maka: No.

Olivia: Do it!

Maka:…fine.* goes with dad to Six flags (she didn't pick it he did)*

B*S:*Kisses Tsubaki* _Never again_

Tsubaki: O/O

Liz:*gets dragged away by Blair* NOOOOOOOO!

Blair: REVENGE B****ES!

Patti: Ok! *Ties up B*S*(Puts a slender man costume)

WELCOME TO HELL

B*S: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kid: HELL NO!

Naomi:*sigh*should have done it (sends out emolga) EMOLGA THUNDERSHOCK!

Emolga: *shocks kid*

Kid:(Mohawk) *corner time for him*

Naomi: You know, Stein should have found the cure…*Notices Crystal staring at Kyle, Then gives her a Ds*

Crystal: ZELDA TIME!*Plays (even with hooves)*

Naomi:_ At least she can stop fangirling over my bro._

Bye everyone!


	7. Chapter 7-PIZZA!

Maka: OK! New one from you guys …

**Ash- *looks at Naomi, suppresses growl***

**Kyle- *laughs at Crystal* hello.**

**Alex- Kid, ur fun to ride!**

**Ash- *whistles, pretending not to be kinda fangirishl* I see You've joined me**

**Kid... (Still in emo corner) **

**Alex- I WANNA PLAY GAME NOW!**

**Kyle- ok, ok... You go first, one each.**

**Alex to Patty- I dare you to stare at a girrafe without actually touching it**

**for 30 seconds. **

**Kyle to Maka- I dare you to not read a book for a whole day.**

**Ash to BlackStari- I dare you to kiss Soul. *evil grin***

Naomi: im afraid now…*hugs Tweek doll*

Crystal:*blushes* Hello, and SHUSH IM PLAYING ZELDA!

Kid: go away Alex…

Naomi: What game?

Olivia: If you wanna play a game you can go into her room

Patti: *stares at girrafe for a muinete* DONE!*snaps neck

Maka: I didn't read one all day anyway…the only things I've been reading are these questions

B*S: Runs into a room with fan-girls in it* I WOULD RATHER BE IN HERE!

Maka: Next is from **souleaterfangal123**

**Hehe! I love being evil.. Well, no, not really but I can't believe they**

**actually did the dares! Again, More questions!**

**Soul- Have you ever been made fun of or bullied? I have... :-( its not fun.**

**Maka- Whats your favourite color? I like red and black! always have, always**

**will!**

**BlackStar- Do you like monkeys? **

**Tsubaki- What is your fave weapon form?**

**DTK- okay, um, lets see... Aha! What is your other fave number aside from 8?**

**Liz- How do your nails look now? Do you like how they ended up? I tye-dyed my**

**nails once and the results were fantastic!**

**Patty- did you know that the square route of pickles plus orange cows equals**

**purple chickens?**

**All- I bought pizza! I sent a delivery guy your way cause i don't wanna be a**

**pony. HUZZA FOR PIZZA!**

**update soon, and I will make more dares! *evil smile while rubbing hands**

**together***

Soul: Nope

Maka: Yellow, red, black, and purple

And Black*Star cant answer right now…

Tsubaki: Shuriken mode

Kid: Always will be 8, nothing you say will change that

Liz: They are nice,but BLAIR DID IT AND I DON'T LIKE THAT!

Patti: Someone is good at math!

Naomi:*goes to the door* Thank you sir,and you are not hallucinating we are all ponies

Everyone: HUZZA FOR PIZZA!

Naomi: THE FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED!

Olivia: BYE!


	8. Chapter 8- SYMMETRY! KID GET OFF!

Naomi: *Lying on the floor* …

Olivia: What's with her? It's the 8th chapter, she should be happy

Crystal: She found out what she wants for Christmas…

Maka: Ok…our first one is from Kyle, Ash, and Alex

Crystal: *plays Zelda*

**(The game was truth or dare, they want to play, FYI)**

**Ash- you should be afraid**

**Alex- *hugs Kid* but I like you! *gets dragged back by Ash***

**Kyle- *is quiet so Crystal can play Zelda***

**Alex- it's ur guys turns to dare eachother or us!**

Olivia: makes more sense now…

Crystal: Now… Might not be a good time to threaten her

Naomi: Girl, you keep talking slick, and you're gonna end up on the back of a milk carton

Olivia:* Laughing, remembering the video that was from*

Kid: *high fives Ash*

Crystal and Kyle: *_This is awkward* _

Naomi: *hears their little thought, then snaps her finger, and gives Kyle his own Ds to play*

Kyle: Thank You!

Naomi: *stays silent*

Olivia: Umm…maybe next chapter…don't have a dare right now

Maka: Ok, next from Curtis, the creator's cousin.

**HELLO!**

**Crystal: Who are you?**

**Naomi: Sniff these smarties. If you do I will give you something special next chapter!**

**Olivia: Here*bag of cheesy poofs* enjoy**

**All three of you: Cosplay as your favorite Video Game characters! And you have to stay that way!**

Olivia: Well, she is my other weapon. I use both her and Naomi

Naomi: *sigh* Bottoms up. *Snorts them, and then puts her head up. Her eye twitches, and her eyes cross*

Soul: Well that can't be good…

Naomi: *starts doing things she would never do, like watch one direction,* Hah! That Louie…* give Liz a new hairdo…*

Liz: Thanks!

Naomi: *Hallucinate seeing random things…She see's video game characters everywhere, Like now she sees Kid as Anthony and Soul as Ian from Smosh, and she kisses both of them… wait WHAT?(**A/N:SAM IS WRITING THIS,NOT ME!)* ***smiles, then falls down on the floor*

Soul: Dude…

Olivia:* Takes them and eats* Thanks, but it's kinda hard to eat with hooves…

Naomi: *wakes up* Ugh…what happened *sees question* COSPLAY?! *grabs Crystal and Olivia and drag them to a room*

*When they come back, Naomi is dressed like Dark Pit from Kid Icarus, Olivia is Kairie from Kingdom Hearts, and Crystal is Link*

Maka: *sweatdrop* k…Next is **souleaterfangal123**

**Iesha: Sorry it took so long! Here are the dares, and can Olivia and Naomi make sure that the dares are completed? Again, i would do it, but again, pony thing...ANYWAY, On with the dares! *smiles evilly***

**DTK- I dare you to make the place unsymmetrical, and leave it that way for 5 minutes!**

**Liz- I dare you to go and sing 'im a barbie girl' infront of your fanboys!**

**Patty- I dare you to be a mime for 30 minutes!**

**Tsubaki- I feel like testing your patience, so i dare you to go see how long you can hang out with Excaliber!**

**Soul- I dare you to let Liz take you clothes shopping!**

**Maka- I dare you to let Blaire give you a makeover however she wants!**

**Olivia and Naomi- I dare you to go make a random stranger embarrassed!**

**Dr. Stein- I dare you to HURRY YOUR *** UP AND FIX THIS PONY PROBLEM OR I WILL IESHA CHOP YOU FROM THE COMPUTER! not sure how ill do that, but ill find a way.. (an Iesha Chop is a move that was inspired by the 'Maka Chop', and its where Iesha throws a sneaker at your face, hurts like heck too!)**

**And i also sent an icecream man to you to make up for the dares. *screams***

**Common Sense: What was that for?**

**Iesha: Cause I scream, they scream, (screams heard from where Naomi and Olivia are), We all scream for ice cream!**

**Common Sense: you. are. plain. bonkers...0.o**

**Iesha: thanks for the update Captain Duh! I think we all knew that!**

**Common Sense: im gonna go now...*runs away***

**Iesha: Thank you! anyway, update soon!**

Naomi: No prob! *makes the place asymmetrical*

Kid: *going insane in his mind, then falls over*

Naomi: *sighs, then fixes the room*

Liz: Fine *Sings* happy? *fan boys chase her, and she runs*

Spirit: HEY HOW COME SHE CAN R-*CHOP*

Naomi: Last time I checked, you could run if your fans were here

Tsubaki: *goes into a room with you-know-who inside* I hate you so much…

Soul: *gets dragged away* NOOOOOOOOOOO-!

Blair: *lets Maka's hair down* There! Now you look fabulous!

Maka: MAKAAAAAA…CHOP!

Blair: *corner*

Naomi and Olivia: *find a random stranger who confuses them for the real characters, make him feel embarrassed, and he runs away in the process* Mission accomplished

Stein: HEY! CUT ME SOME SLACK! IM TRYING TO MAKE A CURE _**WITH HOOVES!**_ *Goes back into lab*

Naomi: *goes to door* Hello sir, and yes we are ponies *uses magic on the ice cream* and Thank you!

Everyone: HUZZA FOR ICE CREAM!

Naomi: THE FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED YET AGAIN! (ONLY BRONIES GET THAT!) *_But why does my head hurt?*_

Crystal: Bye everyone!


	9. Chapter 9- You'll need Google Translate

*Doorbell rings*

Naomi: *Goes and answers it. There is a package there for her. She goes inside and opens it, finding a hat inside* AAAAAAHHHHH NO WAY!

Crystal: What?

Naomi: I GOT IT! *Puts on a hat that looks similar to Craig's hat*

Maka: *sweatdrop* Ok…well we have only two people reviewing. One is the reviewer's cousin

Soul: This dude doesn't quit huh?

Maka: He says if **1-Naomi,Crystal, or Olivia speaks another language**

Naomi:*enjoying her hat* Yes! Japanese!

Olivia: Japanese, Italian, and French

Crystal: Japanese

Soul: Prove it. All of you.

Olivia:*French Joke from South Park* Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Soul?

Soul: *red face* Uhhh…. I believe you

Naomi: (Japanese) * Whispers in Kid's ear*Watashi wa anata wa kanari kawaii to omou to Ash-kun ga watashi o odokasu koto wa arimasen'naraba, watashi wa ima anata ni kisu o shitai, Kiddo-kun *blushes*

Kid: O/O Uhhh…

Maka: What did she say?

Kid: Don't ask O/O

Crystal: Kyle-kun, hontōni īdesushi, watashi wa anata ga kawaī to arutoomoimasu... Watashi wa anata ni kisu shitai to omoimasu... Ga, Imu wa amarini mo kowainode, watashi wa kanto

Kyle:?

Crystal:_ Thank Zelda he couldn't understand, I would die of embarrassment_

Maka: _Aww cute!_ Ok…**2- What are your last names, Crystal included**

Crystal and Olivia: Stevens

Naomi: Tucker

**Iesha: Hey guys! I'm back, but this time no dares sadly...And i am sorry you guys for torturing you, but don't hate the player, hate the game! *winks* Anyway, I have some new questions!**

**Maka- What is your favourite animal? I like cats, hampsters, and bunny rabbits!**

**Soul- If you were stranded on an island and could pick one person to go with you, who would you bring and why?**

**Tsubaki- How long were you able to stay with Excaliber?**

**Liz- Does Patty ever scare you?**

**Patty- Did you know that I used to have a toy giraffe named Patrina when i was younger? I mailed it to you!**

**DTK- What did it feel like when your lines connected that one time while fighting Asura?**

**Naomi and Olivia- Hows the air in there so far?**

**And thats all, for now! next i will make some dares for Alex, Kyle, and Ash and the Soul Eater gang too! Oh, another quick question for everyone! What is the hardest tounge twister you know? Mines Betty Botter! I can do it without a problem too! Update soon!**

**Common Sense: You are still bonkers.**

**Iesha: *jumps* You scared me! NEVER SCARE ME! IESHA CHOP! **

**Common Sense: *has shoe indent in skull* Owwwww... shes crazy...**

**Iesha: HA, HA, HAHAHA! I AM NOT CRAZY, OK? MY REALITY IS JUST DIFFERENT THEN YOURS! DEAL WITH IT!**

**Update soon please? HUZZA FOR UPDATES! :-)**

Maka: Dogs, rabbits, and squirrels

Soul: Either Maka or Olivia

Maka is my partner and Olivia…for what she said

Tsubaki: a minute

Liz: Of course not (and I hid the girrafe, she'll snap its poor neck)

Kid: I felt powerful, and IT HURT!

Naomi: *sniffs* Smells like pony

Olivia: So sorry, but you have to wait for Stein to finish unless you want to become a pony

Naomi: AND IT'S NOT FUN!

Olivia: Who's up for Smash Bro's?

Everyone: *Goes to the Wii room*


	10. Chapter 10-Naomi is pissed

Naomi: *stays silent as she walks into the room, even WITH her hat on*

Maka: Are you ok?

Naomi: *RED EYES* LISTEN, I HAD A BAD DAY SO IM NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR S*** TODAY.

MAKA READ THE QUESTIONS

Maka: Ok…Two reviews from your bros and Ash

Naomi: *Rolls her now red eyes*

Maka: Two reviews. One from chapter 8 and one from chapter 9

Chapter 8: **Ash- Milk? Wtf... *runs and hides in closet* **

**Kyle- *busy playing Zelda***

**Alex- ash? ... Anyway, why do we need a cure? I like riding ponies!**

**Chapter 9:** **Ash- *grabs Naomi and drags her out of the room***

**Kyle- O.O there goes the only one of us that could tell me what Crystal said...**

**Alex- Wii! *jumps up and down with excitement, oblivious to the tension.**

Naomi: I learned a spell that can put people trapped in everyday objects so I was gonna trap you (A/N she ment in one of those"have you seen me ads".)

Olivia: Do you know how hard it is to eat chips and cookies with hooves? T_T

Crystal: Great…another one of Olivia's moments

Naomi: DON'T TOUCH ME B****! *Uses her magic and chops Ash with IPhone, which causes her to go to the corner)

Crystal: *blushes* its best you don't know…

Maka: But it was so cute Crystal! You want me to tell him?

Crystal: AHH! *Red face and is shaking her head* PLEASE NO MAKA!

Maka: Ok. Souleaterfangal123 is next

**Ok! My last name is Robins! You probably don't care, but I felt like saying it! Antway, I have dares! YIPPEE! And these ones are gonna be embarrasing! Have fun! *smiles creepily* Make sure they do them again! now, the dares...**

**Soul- Peel a banana with out using your hands!**

**Maka- Turn one article of your clothing inside out!**

**Tsubaki- put a blindfold on yourself then select two other players. Remove one minor article of clothing form each player and put it on the other player!**

**Liz- Name all seven of Snow White's dwarfs. Any you are unable to name in 30 seconds will be written on your arms, legs, belly or face by the other players!**

**Patty- Take off your shoe and suck on one of your toes. If you are unable to suck on your own toe you must suck on another players toe!**

**DTK- Tuck in your shirt and drop an ice cube down your front. You must then perform a break dance until the ice cube shakes out or melts!**

**Naomi- Tell the group where you are ticklish and have another player tickle you!**

**Olivia- Put on a blindfold and feel another players face, see if you can guess who it is buy touch alone.**

**And thats all! Sorry bout this, but seems intresting! Update soon!**

Maka: Nice last name its pretty

Soul: *peels with teeth, then eats*

Maka: *Grunts, then takes off socks and turns inside out*

Tsubaki: *Puts on blindfold, takes off Patti's hat and soul's headband and swaps*

Patti: OOOH! LOOK AT ME! I THINK IM COOL JUST BECAUSE IM A SCYTHE!

Soul: SHUT UP!

Patti: Um…I don't have toes. I have hooves silly!

Kid: NO

Naomi: DO IT PUSSY!*Puts ice cube down shirt*

Kid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!* dances, kinda?*

Naomi: im not ticklish

Olivia: Many have tried, I did too. But we all have failed

*Puts on blindfold, and then goes to someone's face. She feels teeth, and immediately knows who it is* Soul

*kisses on cheek **(A/N: Alyssa: SAM CUT THE CRAP!)***

Soul: Uhhh…

Naomi: Music anyone? *turns on random song*

Crystal: *waves to camera* Bye!


	11. Chapter 11-CUUTE!

Naomi: *watching regular show with Kyle, Crystal, and Alex* Maka take it away

Maka: OK! First is **Souleaterfangal123!**

**More dares! Yay!****Alex- I dare you to call the zoo and ask if they do take-out.**

**Ash- I dare you to stick your hoove down a toilet!**

**Kyle- I dare you to ask the most randomest question you have to someone in the room!**

**Naomi- I dare you to call Wal-Mart and ask if they have swagger!**

**Olivia- I dare you to go outside and sing 'im a little tea pot' infront of people!**

**Soul- I dare you to do your best Sid inpersanation!**

**Maka- I dare you to scream as loud as you can!**

**Tsubaki- I dare you to pretend to be Blackstar for the next hour!**

**Patty- I dare you to be serious for as long as you can!**

**Liz- I dare you to d0 bloody mary!**

**DTK- I dare you to go outside and scare people!**

**And thats all i can think of... update soon!**

Alex:*Calls and gets yelled at, then quickly hangs up* O_O

Ash: *sticks, then cleans* EWWWW!

Kyle: *Points at Naomi and Crystal* YOU TWO! **CAKE OR DEATH?**

Naomi and Crystal: Cake!

Kyle: VERY WELL!*gives cake*

Naomi and Crystal: YAY!

Naomi: *calls, then gets threatened by cop* XD OMG!I MEAN DEATH!

Soul: OI! LOOK AT ME! I THINK ITS OK TO STALK SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE IM A DEAD TEACHER!

Maka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsubaki and Black*Star aren't

Patti: Mission accepted

Liz:*does* -_- nothing happened. And Kid left to go do that

Kid: *runs in* would you believe me if I got chased by some cops? Apparently being a pony in public is against the law -_-

Everyone: -_-

Maka: Wow…next

**Ash- *laughing at DTK dancing* (to Naomi) Watashi wa anata ga shite kudasai to hanashi o suru koto ga dekimasu ka?Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa shinai to yakusoku... Watashi wa anata ni nanika o irai suru hitsuyō ga ari. **

**Kyle- please speak in English so we can all understand you! Grrrr, I hate not knowing Japanese...**

**Alex- *laughs at Kid* I got a question... Who here is ticklish?**

Naomi: .. Kakunin (translation: Sure) *goes into room with Ash*

Crystal: I could teach you!

In the room…

Naomi: *looks down*Listen…im sorry for hitting you…

Ash: It's not that. I just have some questions

Naomi: *looks up*

Ash: Do you "like" Kid?

Naomi:* Blushes red* …yes

Ash: Ok...Do you think he likes you back?

Naomi: I can check. I learned this spell that can let you see peoples feelings.* Checks*

*Blushes harder*…..yes

Ash: Do you promise to never NEVER EVER hurt him?

Naomi: Of course not! Why would I do that?

Ash: Ok. Im going to let you have him since you make him so happy.

Naomi: Are you being seriously?

Ash: *sigh* Yes, im being seriously.

Naomi:*takes out hand* Respect Mah Authoritah? **(A/N: South Park ruined the moment, Sam!)**

Ash: *laughs* Respect Mah Authoritah.*Shakes hand*

*Naomi starts to leave the room, but she runs back up to Ash and gives her a hug, then runs out*

Naomi: *Runs up to Kid, grabs him by the shirt, and kisses him*

Kid: -?!

Ash: *comes out*

Crystal: *enjoying her cake*_guess the plan worked. Now, just one more thing to deal THE F*** AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT THIS GUY WITH NO HELP?!*_Kyle goes up and plays the game with her*

_And that is another problem…_

Olivia: BYE EVERYONE _how happy is this ending? and i sang BTW.I almost got arrested..._


	12. Chapter 12-Random Short with New Friend!

Naomi: KID?! WAKE UP!

Kid: *fainted from surprise*

Maka: Uh oh…

With Kyle and Crystal

Kyle: I REFUSE TO LOSE! *plays game*

Both: *Epically play Smash Bros Like a Baws*

Back to the problem…

? : Hello? *person comes down stairs, turns into an alicorn, and see's kid on the floor*

Olivia: Oliver (our friend's oc), your late!

Ash:_ he looks just like Kid! Except with no stripes! And blue eyes!_

Oliver: *sigh* this place is totally Asymmetrical…What happened, a hurricane?

Olivia: HEY! CONSUELA KEEPS IT NEAT AND CLEAN SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Ash:_ HE'S JUST LIKE KID ONLY HE LOOKS DIFFERENT! HE'S LIKE A CLONE!*faints from . . . Idk fangirling?*_

Alex:_*brings her onto chair*_

Back to the epic game battle

Crystal's character (link) just defeated Kyle's character (Pit)

Crystal: HAH! GAME BANG BIITCH!

Kyle: AW COME ON!

Crystal: Suck it up, time to go *grabs him and drags him to GameStop*_ At least I can hang out with him now...*looks at scene*privately…_

Back to the problem…again…

Olivia: Too much crazy…bye…?


	13. Chapter 13-Crystal and Kyle punch a girl

**A/N: We will answer questions next chapter, for now we're gonna follow Crystal and Kyle and see what they're up to!**

Crystal: _Now I get to hang out with Kyle alone …without all of the craziness._

Kyle: _A hot girl is pulling me to GameStop…_ _what more could I want?*_all of a sudden, his wings pop up*

What just happened?

Crystal: You're lucky I know about ponies now. You must have been thinking happy thoughts so your wings pop up as what Bronies call Wing Boners. What were you thinking that made you do that?

Kyle: _she's onto me!_ N...Nothing!

Crystal: *laughs* Sure. Well, we're here!

Kyle* Gets up and see's the humongous store* Dude, this is badass right here.

Crystal: *holds up money* I have $50 for both of us *hands him one 50 dollar bill* let's go!

*They both look for some games, only to find out that Pokémon Black and White 2 are in stock*

Both: *chibi eyes* DUUUDE…

Clerk: …so let me get this straight. Both you and your girlfriend want those copies?

Kyle: *blush* She's not my girlfriend and YES!

Clerk: Ok…that will be $50 for both versions.

Crystal: *hands the money*

Little Girl: NO! I BOUGHT THOSE FIRST! MY DAD PRE ORDERED THEM!

Kyle: Well, why don't you get the ones over there?

Little girl: Because I told this man that I specifically wanted the ones in the box, so get your girlfriend and go!

Kyle and Crystal: *blush* IM/SHE'S NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND AND WE BOUGHT IT!

Crystal: So move yourself pipsqueak!

Little Girl: *kicks Kyle in the Addams Apple* How's that for a pipsqueak?

Kyle: *Falls* AAA! SON OF A –MPH!

Crystal: *Falcon PUNCHES the girl in the face, grabs the games and Kyle, and runs for it.*

_In a random alleyway after running from the cops_

Crystal: *takes Black 2 out of the bag* Mission accomplished! *brohoof (basically a high five for ponies)*

Kyle: *remembers_: Both you and your girlfriend want those copies?_ _So get your girlfriend and go!_ Then shakes his head going back to reality, only realizing he got a wing boner again* aw what?

Crystal:*laughs* you must have some really happy thoughts? *gets up* Come on, the quicker we go back, the faster we can play.

Kyle: *After a while, he notices Crystal is shivering, so he puts his wing around her back* you ok?

Crystal: *blushes, looks at him and smiles* Yeah, im fine. But if you're going to do that, try not to get a wingboner this time

Kyle: I'm not gonna do that all the time…

Crystal: Hey, it's your wild fantasies.

Kyle: *wing boner* Hush up

Crystal: *laughs*

**Hope you enjoyed! We will answer questions next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14-i cant think of a name!

Crystal and Kyle: *walk in*

Naomi: Oh, your back. Have fun on your date?

Crystal: We went to GameStop.*Blush* And Shush

Olivia: Well, this is Oliver and he's Ki-*cuts herself off* NAOMI'S brother, Heh.

Alex: *jumps on him* WOOO!

Oliver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET HIM OFFA MEEE!

Maka: OK! Here are the dare and questions!

**Wow! Do cops like litter the streets there? Anyway, this time I have a few questions!**

**Naomi- If you could change your name, what would it be?**

**Olivia- What do you do for fun? I write, draw, practice for the school play, (im the lead!) and tease my brothers!**

**Soul- How many fangirls do you think you have? Not including me though! 3**

**Maka- What do you think of the DWMA?**

**Patty- Where did you get your obsession with giraffes?**

**Liz- Why are you so scared of ghosts?**

**DTK- What is your favourite vidio game?**

**And to Naomi and Olivia- Where did BlackStar and Tsubaki go? On a mission?**

**And thats all! Updates are good! No updates are bad! Please update sooon!**

Naomi: Mercedes, my favorite class in Maple Story. And the cops do. We live in a weird town…

Olivia: Either this story, sing, or babysit!

Soul: s... So many…

Maka: Great idea but too many idiots…

Patti: When I was little!

Liz: Who isn't? _Kid…_

Kid: Pokemon

Olivia: Yes, another mission.

Naomi: Is that it Maka?

Maka: Yes, she's the only one that gave us questions

Olivia: Oh…Alright?

Naomi: Who wants to play the Wii again?

Everyone: *goes into the game room*


	15. Chapter 15-Truth machine!

Maka: a suggestion from **FireDarknessLove**

**1- who is ticklish  
2- *use truth machine* who has a crush *wing boners?*  
3- idea- make everyone sing a duet with someone**

Liz: Patti is

Patti: *laughs* ITS TRUE!

Naomi: _IDEA!_ *Attaches truth machine on Soul*

Well?

Soul: *machine zaps him* AAH! BLAIR MAKA AND OLIVIA IT'S JUST I LIKE ALL THREE OF YOU!

Blair: *nya* I knew you liked me…*CHOP*

Naomi: *takes it off of Soul* I would do it on Crystal or Kyle but I already know how they feel

Both of them: *red faces*

Naomi: *laughs* Ok Maka!

Maka: Alright…**souleaterfangal123**

**Iesha: Hey! Sorry it took me so long! I was at play practice :-) Anyway, I  
have dares and questions!**

**QUESTIONS**

**Soul- Why did your parents name you Soul? Its a cool name!**

**Maka- How many times have you beaten Ox Ford in test marks?**

**Liz- I'm not scared of ghosts! Anyway, What was the most intense battle youve**  
**ever had? aside from Ashura!**

**Patty- What is your favourite dessert?**

**DTK- What do you hate the most about excaliber?**

**Naomi- Do you have any pets? I have 3 cats and 1 dog :-)**

**Olivia- Same as Naomi**

**DARE TIME!**

**Soul- I dare you to dress as a girl and flirt with someone on the street!**

**Maka- I dare you to do ballet, with an embarrassing costume on!**

**Liz- I dare you to temporaly die your hair a rainbow!**

**Patty- I dare you to act like a monkey!**

**DTK- I dare you to make an assymetrical picture and not destroy it or fix it!**

**Naomi- I dare you to tell your most embarrassing moment, and dont say you dont**  
**have any, cause everyone does!**

**Olivia- Dare you to embarrass yourself!**

**And thats all! update soon!**

Soul: I know right? *completely ignores question*

Maka: 6

Liz:…im not sure…maybe the mummy Anubis problem when kid was about to die…

Patti: CAKE!

Naomi: I have a chinchilla named Roxie

Olivia: I have a grey kitty named Binx

Soul: I hate you…*goes outside*

Maka: Ok…since Soul isn't here. *does a dance*

Blair: *Dyes Liz's hair* HOW DOES IT FEEL HUH?!

Liz: Great, now I look like Rainbow Dash…

Patti: *hangs from a random bar and eats banana*

Olivia:*gives Kid an asymmetrical picture*

Kid: *Holds it with his eyes shut*

Naomi: Uhhh….when I went to a convention with Crystal (dressed up as Link and Rigby) and we got into a fight with some weirdoes' and when one guy almost punched us, I started…

Crystal: Don't say it…

Naomi: HAMBOOONIIING!

Crystal: *sigh*

Naomi: Hey, don't disrespect playa! Hamboning saved our lives!

Olivia: …Naomi.

Naomi: What?

Olivia: Im gonna mug you

Naomi: *something in her head snaps and she starts Hamboning Olivia* Hamboning! *does Rigby's hand motions* WHOOOOOOOOOAH!

Crystal: *slaps her* that's for saying I have feelings for Kyle._ Even though I do…_

Naomi (mind powers):_ I heard that._

Crystal: *Goes back to seat* Shush

Olivia:…there you go. The only way I would ever be embarrassed is if Naomi hamboned me

CRYSTAL SING A SONG!WITH ME AND NAOMI!

Crystal: OK! YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL!

All three of them: *sing...IDK..When can i see you again by Owl City?*

So that's it for now. BYE!


	16. Chapter 16-RANDOM CHAPTER

**Alex- *runs at Patty, tickles her* HAHAHAHA  
Kyle- I wish I had mind powers...  
Ash- ... I'm bored.**

Patti: ST...STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Naomi:_ *reading minds*_

_Soul-IM SO COOL IM SO COOL I KNOW I'LL WATCH SKRILLEX TO BECOME COOLER!_

_Crystal: I hope the new Zelda game is one I can play…god, Kyle is so cute…_

_Olivia: BAYBAY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YO HAIR GETS ME OVERWELMED! BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL! YOU DON'T KNO-O-OW! YOU DUNT KNOW UR BEAUTIFUL_

Naomi: No. No you don't…

*goes up to Soul* First off, Skrillex won't make you cool.

*Goes up to Crystal* the next one is for the 3DS, and that is so cute how you thought that!

Crystal:* Blushes red* AH! You heard that?

Naomi: *goes up to Olivia and slaps her* SHUT UP AND THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE FOR ONCE!* goes back to her seat*

_Olivia-DADADADADADADA CIRCUS DADADADADADADADADADA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!_

_Patti-GIRRAFE GIRRAFE GIRRAFE! ALEX IS REALLY FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!_

Naomi: *goes up to Kid and sit next to him, and puts her head on his lap* T_T you have no idea how annoying it is to hear everyone's thoughts all day! IT DRIVES ME INSANE!

Kid: Now you know what I go through…

_Crystal-dontthinkaboutkyle dontthinkaboutkyle dontthingaboutkyle don't…*looks at him* MY GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE TO ME?!_

Naomi: *mind powers*_ cute. Really cute. You sure you don't want us to tell him?_

_Crystal-*blushing* MIND YOU BUISNESS! THIS IS WHY I TRY NOT TO THINK ABOUT HIM! BECAUSE YOU BUTT INTO IT!_

_Ash-I heard the whole thing. That is so cute!_

_Crystal-*red face* SHUT UP YOU GUYS!_

**Um…see you guys next timez?**


	17. Chapter 17- Migranes,Smoshsongs,Argument

Olivia: *closes a door behind her* Ok, Naomi has recently had a visual migraine and she's really sick, so we can't scream or stuff like that.

*hears muffled music in the room*

Crystal: What is she doing in there?

Olivia: She's listening to Smosh (A/N: Happy Birthday Ian!)

*Hears Naomi sing along to the Cannon PenI$ song* Hehehe,its kinda cute! Maka?

Maka: Yes! **Souleaterfangal123 aka Iesha**

**Iesha: Hey guys! Awww, cute couples! but now i feel lonely... oh well, I will survive :-) I have more questions!**

**Soul- What is your favourite song? why?**

**Maka- Who is your favourite actrice? why?**

**Liz- What was the most weirdest thing youve ever seen?**

**Patty- What are your top 5 tv shows?**

**DTK- Have you ever realized that the word 'symmetry' isnt symmetrical?**

**And that's all! Update soon!**

Soul: Green day cuz im epic at playing it

Maka: Umm…whoever voiced Vanellope in Wreck it Ralph

Liz: Naomi singing that song *faintly hears a muffled voice of Naomi saying

"F*** YOU SMOSH IS AWESOME!"*O_O

Patti: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, South Park, Regular Show, and Pokemon *Hears Naomi shout "DAMN RIGHT!"*

Kid: Screw you. Symmetry has 8 letters so it's perfectly symmetrical

Maka: Now, a random guest

**Crystal: Just admit it you like Kyle!****  
****Soul: Pick 1 will take a loadoff of you****  
****Naomi and Crystal: Have the biggest and best argument ever!**

Crystal: *blushes, then goes into Naomi's room and sings "Parents SUCK!" with her*

Soul: No

Olivia: *opens door* Come on you guys have to have an argument, so pick one

Both: *come out, and Naomi's eyes are crossed*

Naomi: So, to recap, who is on first base what is on 2nd and I don't know is on 3rd

Crystal: So who is on first base?

Naomi: Who

Crystal: That's what I wanna know who is on first?

Naomi: Who

Crystal: THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU DON'T ASK ME CUZ I DON'T KNOW

Naomi: IDK IS ON 3rd!

Crystal: GET OFF OF 3rd base NOW WHO IS ON 1ST

Naomi: WHO

Crystal: DON'T ASK ME BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW

Naomi: I AM NOT ASKING YOU IM TELLING YOU WHO IS ON FIRST

Both:*continue to argue*

Olivia: *sweatdrop* . . ._ my partners are complete idiots . . ._ Bye.


	18. Chapter 18-Girls Night

Naomi, Olivia, and Crystal:*walk in with chips and soda*

Soul: Hey, are we getting a reward for something?

All 3: Girls Night

Black*Star: What's that?

Naomi: It means ALL THE BOYS GET THE F*** OUT!*pushes all boys through a door, then locks*

Olivia: Ok, First I know this is short. Second, the fans get to ask us anything that we would only answer if the boys weren't here in the first place. The only one that can stay is Stein because he needs the lab

Naomi: So this means you can ask us questions or to do dares that we wouldn't do in front of them.

You could even ask my Emolga now that we got a translator *sends out Emolga*

Emolga: Emo…Emolga…*Translation: Great, now I have to answer? Might as well give me Poffins till I choke*

Naomi: I would never ever do that to you *gives lemon flavored poffin*

Emolga: *chibi eyes* EMOLGA! (MY FAVORITE!) *eats*

Olivia: OH, in other news, I got a Pokémon.*Sends out (boy) Oshawott*

Emolga: *walks over to him, gives a piece of poffin, and then puts hand on back* Emolga (this will make this whole day better)

Naomi: *puts Craig hat on*

Crystal: *puts Link hat on*

Olivia:*Puts Mario hat*

Maka: What's with all the hats?

Naomi: SILENCE! I KILL YOU.

Maka: *sweatdrop* ok...

Olivia: *tries to grab a chip,but it falls out of hoof* T_T all i want is to eat a chip again...

Crystal: Well...ask away while i try to help Olivia out of her "moment"


	19. Chapter 19-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CRYSTAL!

_**A/N: Im not doing girls night at the .it will be next time, promise. But right now, my friend (who made crystal)'s birthday was on the 12 (lucky huh?and she turned 14 btw), so I wrote this.**_

Crystal:*Walks in, and everyone shouts "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at her* YAY!

Naomi: Happy birthday friend! We got 2 things for you. One is this *gives her a piece of paper*

Crystal: What's this?

Olivia: It's a certificate that legally says you are technically married to Link

Crystal: ERMAHGAWRD YESH!

Naomi: And the second gift is this. We're all gonna drink this, which will make us sleep. This gives you the chance to do whatever you want to any of us. It lasts for a whole hour

Crystal: SWEEEEEET!

Everyone but her:*Drinks potion and they all sleep*

Crystal: Hmm…what should I do first?

*a few minutes later, she draws on Blair and Liz's Faces, watches PewDiePie for a while,cosplays as link, then finally, she walks up to Kyle and puts the Link hat on his head.* Heh…he kinda looks like Link too.

I got a few minutes left…none of them would notice…*Kisses him onthe lips for 3 seconds, then runs back to her chair*

Everyone: *wakes up*

Liz and Blair: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WTFT (What the FireTRUCK)!

Kyle: *takes the hat off* did you put this on me?

Crystal: Nnnooooo…all I did was watch Pewds and Cosplay…

Naomi: Then why are you all giddy?

Crystal: I had some private Pewds time, that's why!

Olivia: Mmhmm…Anyway, we got a question

**YAY! Fun...**

**Naomi- I dare you to go and stalk Dr. Stein**

**Olivia- I dare you to go and put on the most randomest things ever.**

**Liz- I dare you to have a spazz attack?**

**Patty- I dare you to stalk and follow a random stranger**

**Maka- Dare you to go kidnap a movie star and poke him with a stick.**

**Yeah, im not feeling to creative today, sorry!**

Naomi: Neither are we… *Walks in seeing Stein…doing certain things, then goes to her chair, and grabs random plunger and puts it on her head* O_O . . .HEAD!

Olivia: Well…there is something I always wanted t-

SUPPEEEEEEER MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Naomi: AAAAH! MY EARS! THIS IS WHY I DON'T ALLOW HER TO WATCH ONE DIRECTION NEAR ME!

Liz:…I don't think I could if I tried

Patty: *comes running in, then starts laughing on the floor* XD I ALMOST GOT ARRESTED!

Maka: *walks in with PewDiePie* Sorry man…*Pokes with stick, but gets interrupted when Crystal pushes her down and hugs him*

Crystal: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH PEWDS!

Naomi: *makes her let go, then helps PewDiePie leave the place* Maka, if you ever kidnap Pewds, Smosh, or even sWooZie, I will cut you

Maka: *sweatdrop* point made

Crystal:_ This was the best birthday EVER!_

Bye everyone!


	20. Chapter 20-Firetrucks and Pervy Cousins

Naomi: UUUUUUUGH… I'll be right back *Leaves*

Olivia: What's with her?

Crystal: Well, apparently they're holding the release date for the south park game up till April

Olivia: …Maka read the question

Maka: Well, only one from a certain someone's cousin

**Crystal or Olivia: tell Naomi South Park was cancelled**

**Crystal and Naomi: Could you explain what they meant by what the fire truck. IN SONG**

**Naomi: Are you in a relationship with Kid, or is it more like friends with benefits?**

**All 3 of you: Sing "sexting" by BOTDF with outfits that match it.**

**Your welcome boys :)**

Crystal: Naomi, come here for a sec

Naomi: *comes in* what?

Olivia: Sorry to say this, but…

Crystal: We found out South Park is getting cancelled

Naomi: O_O *Goes onto floor, and curls up into ball*

Rubber ducky, you're the one…you make bath time loads of fun…

Crystal:* Whispers "we're just kidding and here" then hands her black glasses. Then she puts her pair on*

(music starts)

Naomi: **Now here's the thing about saying firetruck!**

Crystal**: It starts F and it ends with UCK**

Both: **So whenever you're in trouble or out of luck**

**You no longer have to exclaim "OH F**K"**

**Hey look at that they just bleeped me**

**Instead say firetruck, it's so easy**

**And I'd like to take a moment just sit right there**

**I'll tell you how you can say firetruck anywhere**

**Stub your toe, FIRETRUCK**

**Lose your cash, FIRETRUCK**

**You're naked and your parents come home, FIRETRUCK**

**Fail your class, FIRETRUCK**

**Scratch your ass, FIRETRUCK**

**Clip your nails too short and it hurts, FIRETRUCK**

**Crap your pants, FIRETRUCK**

**Bite your tongue, FIRETRUCK**

**No one shows up to your party, FIRETRUCK**

**Red Ring of Death, FIRETRUCK**

**Forget to breathe, FIRETRUCK**

**Found out your mom is your dad, FIRETRUCK**

**Lose your teeth, FIRETRUCK**

**iPhone bill, FIRETRUCK**

**Jonas Brothers stuck in your head, FIRETRUCK**

**Crash your car, FIRETRUCK**

**Into your dog, FIRETRUCK**

**Turns out your dog is your mom, FIRETRUCK-**

**Fail science, FIRETRUCK**

**Eat a pencil, FIRETRUCK**

**There's over 500 Pokemon, WHAT THE FIRETRUCK?!**

**Lose the game, FIRETRUCK**

**David Blaine, FIRETRUCK**

**Get ran over by a... (what?) FIRETRUCK**

Olivia: _complete and utter idiots…_

Naomi: Ok...ok speaking now…so just let me talk

Yes, I love Kid. But in a fan girl way

Is that clear enough for you?

Crystal: Do we really have to do that…

Naomi: Come on…I'll let you watch Pewds

Crystal: *Grabs Olivia and Naomi and drags them into a room*

(3 minutes later, they come in with gothic Lolita type clothing)

Naomi: Curtis…you're lucky we like Blood on the Dance Floor anyway…*blushes, Olivia and Crystal do too*

(Music starts)

All 3: **Sext, sext, sext, me**

**Sext, sext, sext, me**

**Sext, sext, sext, me**

**Sext, sext, sext, me**

Olivia: **Less than three is just a tease**

**Send those nudes, make me drool**

**Hit me up - make me cum**

**Wanna sext? I'll show you some**

Crystal: **Sticky drama all the way**

**Want my dick? You gotta pay!**

**You've seen what my thumbs can do**

**Time to use my tongue on you**

Naomi: **Show me what you got on my LCD**

**Let's get down to it**

**So you can get down on me**

All 3:

**Cybering is so 1999**

**You've got to be textually active**

**If you wanna be mine**

**'Cause ...**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna rock your body**

**I wanna taste your sweet**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me**

**My love is unrestricted**

**You know you wanna lick this**

**I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had**

**Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad**

**I know you want some more!**

Olivia: **When I text it's seckz! sex! sex!**

**You start to undress! Dress!**

**Poppin' out your chest,**

**At your friends' request.**

**Now I'm rocking on your top**

**And you know I just can't stop stop**

**Make you drop**

**Feel you up till I hit the spot**

Crystal: **'Cause I can't take TAKE TAKE**

**ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!**

**I'm so impatient**

**You got me waitin**

Naomi**: Cut this shit!**

**Show your tits!**

**Flip it out on my sidekick**

All 3: **Like quagmire on family guy**

**Giggity! Giggity! All the time**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna rock your body**

**I wanna taste your sweet**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me**

**My love is unrestricted**

**You know you wanna lick this**

**I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had**

**Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad**

Crystal: **There I go!**

**Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes**

**Stereo blast it up! Go ape shit and tear it up**

**We can make you look like hobos**

**She's texting if she should swallow**

**Hellz ya! Go for more**

**Parents banging down the door**

Naomi: **Oh no - caught with my pants down**

**Now I gotta leave this town**

**I ain't never looking back**

**I'm gonna tell your ass straight up**

**This is how we live it up**

**I just don't give a fuck**

**And if I ever gave a fuck**

**I would be straight out of luck**

All 3: **I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna rock your body**

**I wanna taste your sweet**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna rock your body**

**I wanna taste your sweet**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna fucking rock your body**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna rock your body**

**I wanna taste your sweet**

**I wanna fuck you hard**

**I wanna feel you deep**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**I wanna aah ahh**

**Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me**

**My love is unrestricted**

**You know you wanna lick this**

**I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had**

**Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad**

**I know you want some more!**

**Sexting, sexting, sexting**

All the boys:* passed out from all the blood loss from the nosebleeds*

Naomi: *Blushes harder, then sighs*

Im gonna Firetrucking kill them when they wake up…

Olivia: Anyhoozies, Yes, we take song requests now…

Crystal: Leave a song we should sing next time, a question, or a dare…

Bye

**(A/N: Curtis is a firetrucking perv…**

**Anyways, leave something for them to do**

**Peace, -CCL13)**


	21. Chapter 21-A wild Author appeared!

Maka: *see's half of the boys that got hit by Naomi* …anyway…

**Hehe... Very nice girls. Now, I wanna see the GUYS do something... Greenday? 21 guns please. **

**Kyle- *speechless staring at Crystal* h-h-hot...**

**Alex- kya-ha-ha! U hugs are good!**

**Ash- I'm so glad I don't have to do that...**

Crystal: *Looks at Kyle, who looks away* _huh…meh, don't really care_

Naomi: I heard that Kyle.

Olivia: Ash, we all have to do the Author 's orders

*Some random purple alicorn with a black mane and tail poofs in*

CCL: That's right. Im getting really bored, so it's fun when I make people do what I want.

And until Iesha gets to come I will be making sure EVERYONE does everything their told

Naomi: Wait a sec… I thought you and Oliver went somewhere so he would get with the program

CCL: I did. But a slight problem…

Naomi: You lost him at E3 again did you?

CCL: What why would you even ask tha-…yes

Olivia: Can't you just poof him here?

CCL: I would, but he gets annoying

Naomi: I know dat feel

CCL:Soul gets to play the song (and sing)and Im picking who gets to sing out of a hat…*pulls out two pieces of paper from her Craig hat*

Uuumm…Crystal…

Crystal: …fire truck

CCL: Aaaand…Kyle! *Passes microphones* Now sing

Kyle: And what if we don't?

CCL: You will be forced to listen to Excalibur AND Justin Beiber preform a duet

Crystal: *leans in near his ear *Do it man…she's the author. She's WAY worse than Naomi's head chops

CCL: *creates a Taco, then begins to eat* Soul, use this piano. We're running low on the budget

Olivia: But we had a thousand dollars

CCL: Um…E3 wasn't cheap…neither was VidCon with Naomi…and I bought A LOT of copies for the Stick of Truth game

Olivia: YOU WENT TO VIDCON WITHOUT ME

Naomi: It was a year ago…

Soul: Hey, am I gonna play or wha-?! *CCL uses powers to zip his mouth shut*

CCL: ARE WE DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION OR ARE WE GONNA LET THEM SING?

Everyone: *sweatdrop* so intense…

CCL: Like the highest Intensity in Kid Icarus Uprising. NOW PLAY

Soul:*starts playing, afraid of what she might do with that taco*

Crystal: uh..Um

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**

**When it's not worth dying for?**

**Does it take your breath away**

**And you feel yourself suffocating?**

Kyle: **Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

**And you look for a place to hide?**

**Did someone break your heart inside?**

**You're in ruins**

Both: **One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

Crystal: **When you're at the end of the road**

**And you lost all sense of control**

**And your thoughts have taken their toll**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

Kyle: **Your faith walks on broken glass**

**And the hangover doesn't pass**

**Nothing's ever built to last**

**You're in ruins**

Both and Soul:** One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

Crystal: **Did you try to live on your own**

**When you burned down the house and home?**

**Did you stand too close to the fire**

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?**

Kyle: **When it's time to live and let die**

**And you can't get another try**

**Something inside this heart has died**

**You're in ruins**

All 3: **One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

Naomi: How Firetrucking adorable!

Crystal: *blushes red, then flips her off*

CCL: Leave a song, question, or a dare for any of them.

Oh and if they refuse, I'll hurt them with everything I got. And I got unlimited magic :)

Everyone: HELP!

CCL: *stretches* Well until then!

Screw you guys, Im going home! (For now)


	22. Chapter 22-Enter Amy Rose

**((Girl with brown skin hair and eyes like Kid's but with super long hair in ponytail pops out of nowhere))**

**"Hey you guys i'm Amy Rose like, you guys would care anyways i have a question for you guys."**

**what do you guys think of pewdiepie? and can i hang out with you guys? i have nothing to do at home **

**"Oh and Kid im your cousin your cousin, yeah i just found out like 2 weeks ago so yah" :3**

Naomi: Hey, how come she's not a pony?

CCL: IDK, I don't feel like turning her into one

Everyone: YOU MEAN IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU?!

CCL: NO, CURTIS SENT IT! I mean, I dunt wanna LET her be one

Amy:…k

Crystal: I ABSOLUTLY LUV HIM!

EVEN MOAR THAN ZELDA GAMES AND MY TECHNICAL HUSBAND!

Kid: How is that possible if I didn't know?

CCL: F*** IDK. Im the author, so wutever, I du wut I want

Kid: You could spell correctl-*literally zips his lip*

CCL:…im bored! Someone must sing or else I torture you all

Olivia:…me?

CCL: *poofs a outfit for her while playing a game on her DS naming a character EESDESESESRDT because She was lazy (if anyone knows where that's from,you get to be here next time),which gives soul a minor nosebleed*

CCL: Sing wutever you want, i need to take care of EESDESESESRDT right now

Olivia: YAY!

**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya**

**Come on and let me sneak you out**

**And have a celebration, a celebration**

**The music up, the windows down**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too**

**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never**

**Don't overthink just let it go**

**And if we get together, yeah, get together**

**Don't let the pictures leave your phone**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**And girl, you and I**

**We're about to make some memories tonight**

**I wanna live while we're young**

**We wanna live while we're young**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**

**C'mon, young**

**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**

**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**

**Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young**

*bows*

Crystal: Hey I got a question for you. Where the hell are we anyway?

CCL: we're in the most heavily guarded place in the entire world.

The Smosh Pit

Naomi: How did we end up in the Smosh Pit?

CCL: Simple. I hacked us all into the site and ive been paying Ian and Anthony every month for rent

Olivia: Is that another reason why the budget is down

CCL: Yes.

Also, we can't break the 4th wall because that's how were protected

Now please, let me take care of EESDESESESRDT

Amy: Is it always like this over here?

Everyone: Yes…


	23. Chapter 23- Curtis takes over!

CCL: *phone rings and she picks it up* Hello?...seriously?...alright *hangs up

Naomi: Who was it?

CCL: Apparently Oliver got arrested so you, me, Olivia, and Crystal have to go to court

*poofs a alicorn in* until then, Curtis is in charge *poofs her and her OC's away*

Curtis: Finally! Hey, guys. Wanna see something cool?

Soul: Alright?

Curtis: This place has a voice automated .

Computer. Create a hologram of the Pokemon games.

Whoever wins gets a prize

*the whole room turns into a Pokémon fantasy*

(3 hours later…)

* * *

Ok, our 3 victors are Kyle, Kid, and Soul

All 3: *brohoof*

Curtis: Computer. These 3 need a reward for their bravery. Make hologram of Crystal, Naomi, and Olivia

And dress them as video game characters

*The holograms pop up. Naomi is Dark Pit, Crystal is Link, and Olivia is Kairie*

Soul: *minor nosebleed* what are you doing?

Curtis: And make them, eh…30 percent sexier than normal

*the holograms look very…you know what, I'll leave it up to your imagination. But they have the same outfits*

Soul, Kid, and Kyle: *Nosebleeds, then they fall onto their chairs*

Blair, Maka, Ash, Alex, and Liz: *laugh*

Patty: *coloring a picture*

Naomi and Olivia Holograms: *Go hug Kid and Soul* Congrats you two~

Crystal Hologram: *sits on Kyle's lap* Bravo, Kyyle~.*Puts the tip of her sword on his nose*

Kyle: I, Uh…*Blushes*

Soul: Ok man, Knock it off!

*Suddenly, the holograms get up and start dancing and laughing*

Soul, Kid, and Kyle: *nosebleed* Holy crap…

Curtis: Hehehe…who's the perv now? Alright, that's enough computer

*holograms disappear, and everyone else is still laughing, except for Patty*

Curtis: Now it's my turn for something that was rejected a while ago…

Computer, Play Gangnam Style!

*Song plays*

CCL: Computer, stop song *song stops, and she poofs Curtis away*

Crystal: So what happened while we we're gone?

Soul, Kyle, and Kid: *blush* N...Nothing…

Blair: Uh huh, nothing at all *continues laughing*

Maka: Where's Oliver

Naomi: He requested to be sent on a vacation for a while because he "dropped the soap" in jail by accident and he wants to be alone for a while

Ash: Poor thing...

CCL: Oh well, he'll be back in a few days

In the meantime, I gotta go pay rent

* * *

**(A/N: I actually let Curtis write this chapter, told ya he's crazy.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!)**


	24. Chapter 24-Tacos

Blair: Hehehe…that was hilarious

Naomi: what was hilarious?

Blair: Well, Curtis made a Pokemon hologram world and he said whoever won would get a prize .Kid, Soul and Kyle won so in the end he made holograms of-

Kyle: *covers her mouth* SHUT UP BLAIR FOR ONCE!

CCL: Oh, I see~

Amy: Anyways...i heard you guys need a cure for the pony problem so i made the cure myself but it taste gross and takes about 2 days for it to turn you back to normal

Even though i'm skilled in the art of potions and remidies i really wouldn't use it if i were you guys like i said it taste awful

CCL:*grabs it* Uh…Im just gonna put it right there *Places in her box that she randomly made*

Maka: Curtis replied after he left

**CCL: Since those OC's of yours are starting to become RUDE at the moment,turn them into Uke's**

**Maka: Have you read Twilight? Did it make you wanna throw it out the window? I did :)**

**Then after you turn them back,send Harry,Niall, and Louis from 1D there for a bit**

Crystal: If you do that, we do anything anyone says

CCL: I already do that

Naomi: PLEASE DON'T!

CCL: Too late *Poof*

Naomi, Crystal, and Olivia: *uke*

CCL: Ok, everyone. Ask them something

Kid: Naomi…uh...do you like one direction as much as Olivia

Naomi:…y..Yes. But I only like Louis

Soul: What are your favorite Youtubers?

Olivia: s...sWooZie

Crystal: P..PewDiePie

Naomi: S..smosh

CCL: Come on, juicier questions!

Maka: Favorite game system

All 3: 3DS

Blair: You call that juicy? Girls, what are your biggest secrets

Naomi: W...Well…I used...t-to have a c-crush on A-Anthony from S-smosh…

Crystal: Im actually jealous of Pewds girlfriend…

Olivia: I met Smosh before Naomi did a few years ago

CCL: *un-uke poof*

Maka: Actually, I threw it at my dad

*Harry, Niall, and Louis come in tied to chairs. Naomi runs up and hugs Louis, Olivia hugs Harry, and Crystal hugs Niall*

Kid, Soul, and Kyle: *glare*

CCL: *cough*

Kyle: What?

CCL and Blair: Jealous?

All 3: *blush* NO!

CCL: Suure.*poofs 1D members away*Computer. Taco Party

*tacos are everywhere*


	25. Chapter 25-Wind Waker parody referance!

CCL: **Every abridged does this intro bit…**

Naomi: **I don't know why, no one gives a Shit**

Olivia: **Adding narration doesn't make it fun**

Crystal:** I don't really care for it…**

All 4: ** SO LETS SKIP IT!**

Maka: anyway…here's Curtis…

**Heey!**

**CCL: Smosh didnt get the pay...**

**Kyle and Crystal: *locks in a closet* Good luck!**

**Naomi and Olivia: Sing Call me Maybe!**

**Have fun :)**

*Ian and Anthony come in as a unicorn and a Pegasus*

CCL: *has a wad of cash* Here you go guys

Naomi and Crystal: *googly eyes at Smosh*

*Ian gets the money, then they leave*

Mysterious Figure:*pops in, grabs Crystal and Kyle, throws them into a closet, locks the door, and then disappears*

Everyone: O_O

CCL: Grrrr…Dinklebuurrg…

* * *

*in the closet*

(Crystal is on the floor, and Kyle is on top of her…ahem…chest. Well, more like stomach)

Kyle: *wakes up, sees the spot he's in, gets up quickly, then covers his nose* AAAH! F*** IM SORRY!

Crystal: *looks on the floor and sees a Kenny doll being sat on*…

Kyle: What

Crystal: Oh my god….

Kyle: …what?

Crystal: You killed Kenny…you bastard….*cries a bit*

Kyle:…whoops…

* * *

(Back outside)

CCL: *poofs outfits on them both* Ok you two sing!

Both: **I threw a wish in the well **

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell **

**I looked to you as it fell **

**And now you're in my way **

**I trade my soul for a wish **

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss **

**I wasn't looking for this **

**But now you're in my way **

**Your stare was holding **

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing **

**Hot night, wind was blowing **

**Where you think you're going baby? **

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**It's hard to look right, at you baby **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**And all the other boys, try to chase me **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**You took your time with the call **

**I took no time with the fall **

**You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way **

**I beg and borrow and steal **

**At first sight and it's real **

**I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way **

**Your stare was holding **

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing **

**Hot night, wind was blowing **

**Where you think you're going, baby? **

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**It's hard to look right, at you baby **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**And all the other boys, try to chase **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad **

**I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad **

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad **

**And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad **

**It's hard to look right, at you baby **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**And all the other boys, try to chase me, **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe **

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad **

**I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad **

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad **

**And you should know that **

**So call me maybe**

* * *

(In the closet)

Crystal: *curled into a ball* Rubber ducky, you're the one…you make bath time loads of fun…

Kyle: *lays on the floor (kinda like squidward did in SB129)* FUUTUUUURRRE

FUTUUURRE

FUUTUURE

* * *

(Meanwhile outside…)

**TACO PARTY! Anyway, I have some fun things.**

**Maka (dare)- write the guy u have a crush on and hand it to Patty**

**Patty- have fun with Maka's paper**

**Soul (dare)- let Liz put make-up on u**

**Liz- ur welcome :P**

**Kyle, Kid, Soul- ask ur crushes out already! U know u wanna and they want u to...**

**Crystal (dare)- do Excalibur challenge... In real life!**

**That's all for now... Luv u all! :**

CCL: And I love you random citizen!

Maka: *writes on a paper, then gives to patty, who makes a origami girrafe*

Liz: *puts makeup all ova him* Thank you!

Soul and Kid: We have nothing to admit…

* * *

(Back in the closet)

Crystal: *banging on the door* HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!

Kyle: *stands up, then starts pacing around* Ok…how do we get out of-FIRETRUCK!

*he shouts because he slipped on the Kenny doll and falls right on crystal*

Both: *blush* …uh

Crystal:_ don't move an inch…my face is right literally in front of his. If I move then that-_

Kyle:_ -means we would kiss eachother…_

Crystal:_ fuck it! *_Leans in and she kisses him*

Kyle: _im dreaming right now…I have to be, because she would never do THIS?!_

* * *

(Outside again)

CCL: Ok, that's enough time for –*opens door*O_O

Olivia: I KNEW IT!

CCL: Well, this dramatically improves my entire Thursday…

Naomi: Its Tuesday

CCL: TUESDAY IS A LIE!

*The two get up and go to their seats*

Naomi: *Reads their minds*…he killed Kenny…*She and Crystal start to cry*

CCL: Well, send in those questions, dares and songs!

and i will make some more chapters!

Olivia: Promise?

CCL: I give you my word. And that word is french fry

Crystal: Thats two words

CCL: SHUT YOUR HOR MOUTH!

**(A/N: That song they sang at the beginning,the french fry thing, and the Tuesday thing was all from the Wind Waker Super Abridged video by xanauzumaki,go watch its hilarious!)**


	26. Chapter 26-GAMEGRUMPS and Buttmarks

CCL: *walks in with big smile on face* NO MOAR SCHOOL!

Olivia: What else is new?

CCL: This!*shows her Game grumps shirt* **Hey im Grump!**

Naomi: *Shows hers*** Im not so Grump!**

Both: **Aaand Were the GAMEGRUMPS!**

Maka:…ok, first is Curtis

Soul: When will it end…?

**Crystal: What did you do to Kyle in da closet?**

**Naomi, Crystal, and Olivia: Since you're a team, what was your first ever mission**

Crystal: To be honest, I passed out after Kyle fell on me due to my claustrophobia and me going on a mental breakdown from lack of air, so I don't know…Hey Kyle, what did I do?

Kyle: *remembers she kissed him and passed out on his neck, then he blushes* U...Uh...i don't remember

Olivia: OH, so that's why her head was on your neck! I thought she gave you a pony hickey, because your face was red!

Kyle: *blushes redder* S...Shut up…

Naomi: We had to collect these kieshan souls on a haunted ship

Crystal: It was a good mission

Naomi: Good mission? When we we're getting there, you rammed us the firetruck into it when all I said was "take us aboard the ship"

Olivia: That was the fun part

Maka:…The next one is from Iesha!

CCL: GUURL, WE HAVENT SEEN YA IN FOREVA

**Iesha: OMLD! (oh my lord death) I am so sorry! Our internet was down for a while! Anyway, I come with dares, questions, and a song!**

**DARES**

**Soul- Lick the floor**

**Maka- Yodel**

**Liz- Wear your underwear on your head**

**Patty- Wear your hair in a ponytail on the very top of your head, or spike your hair straight up.**

**DTK- Kiss the first stranger you see on the street then go fan girl over it**

**Naomi- Snort a line of sugar**

**Olivia- Act like a gorilla for 1 minute.**

**Crystal- Write a letter to someone you hate and send it**

**Kyle- Continuously talk for 3 minutes without stopping.**

**TRUTH**

**Soul- What is the most embarrassing thing you've done till now?**

**Maka- What is the question that you do not want anyone to ask you in this game?**

**Liz- Has anyone see you pick your nose? Who?**

**Patty- What are your worst habits?**

**DTK- If you won 100 million dollors, what would you do with the money?**

**Naomi- What is the strangest dream you've ever had?**

**Olivia- Have you ever gone commando?**

**Kyle- If you were born again, what would you like to be?**

**Crystal- If you had 24 hours left to live, what would you do?**

**SONG! **

**Every one sing 'Gagnam Style' with actions!**

**And yeah, Update soon! Please make sure they do the dares! Thanks!**

Soul: *licks* tastes like Cheetos

CCL: *bag of Cheetos in hoof* Uh…*puts them away*

Maka: *yodels like she's a natural* :)

CCL: *puts Liz's underwear on head for her* Just so you wont complain

*puts Patty's hair in a ponytail*

Patty: :)

Naomi: Hold on, I got to go to the store for a sec…*grabs Kid and drags him*

Kid: Why do I have to go?

Naomi: Cuz I said so

Olivia: *Grabs a barrel* oo ooh! Im gonna wreck it!

CCL: Wreck it Ralph isnt a monkey

Olivia: Well, I saw his original designs. And he was gonna be a monkey

Crystal: *grabs paper and pencil*

Dear Justin Beiber,

you suck.

From, America

Kyle: *Breathes in, then rambles*

CCL: *gets annoyed, then tapes his mouth*

Soul:…uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh

CCL: Answer the next question while soul is having a Patrick moment…

Maka: No more daughter and father days

Liz: No

Patty: I strangle giraffes when I have the chance!

Naomi: *walks in dragging Kid* He kissed a girl in front of me, which I find gross

CCL: *Drinks her 3rd liter of coke (while playing her ds) and a flash occurs*

Holy shit! I got my Cutie Mark! (It's a game controller and a coke bottle)

Patty: What's a cutie mark?

CCL: You get it when you find out you special talent. And apparently playing video games and drinking soda is mine!

B*S: So why is it on your ass?

CCL:*shrugs her shoulders*

Patty: *sees a girrafe at the corner, then goes and snaps her neck.* Hey I got mine now!(a girrafe with a snapped neck)*she dances around in a circle*

Naomi: *snorts, then passes out*

Crystal: O_O well then…

Kid: *too busy making the room symmetrical, he doesn't notice he got his cutie mark*

CCL: I would guess he would make everything symmetrical

Naomi: *gets back up* I met JonTron and Egoraptor in one…

Olivia: sounds like something Soul would do

Soul: ..UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Kyle: Anything but a pony

Crystal: I'd play Zelda like there was no tomorrow. But just in case… *plays Majora's Mask, then gets her cutie mark (triforce)*

Olivia: _let's just let her play…she'll realize it later…_

CCL: There is no Gangnam Style here. Once you start it, a flash mob occurs wherever you are.

I should know, that has happened to me MULTIPLE TIMES

Naomi: ok then…*watches smosh on her IPhone, then gains her cutie mark (the smosh symbol)*

Olivia: *Stops herself from telling Naomi because she remembers what happened last time she interrupted her watching smosh*

CCL: Bye everyone!

**A/N: Yes, we can get cutie marks now…**

**Stein better hurry the F*** up…**

**And yes, I absolutely LOVE GameGrumps as much as I love my Craig hat!**


	27. Chapter 27-Activia yogurt and Subway

CCL: Merry Christmas everyone! This will be a very fun day

Naomi: Where have you been?

CCL: I have another story, ya know?

Maka:…k

Curtis: *pops in with candy cane in mouth* Hey some candy canes?

Naomi: Huh? Candy…Cane?

If my memory is correct, the candy cane was modeled after the cane of shepherds in the Christmas story

They may appear clean, but shepherds spent a lot of time in the soil, also known as dirt

*Starts talking a bit faster*"Dirt" is an education documentary meant to raise awareness about sustainable growth narrated by Jamie lee Curtis

Jamie Lee Curtis makes commercials about Activia yogurt which is supposed to help women in indigestion

ACTIVIA YOGURT KILLED MY MOTHER!*starts attacking Curtis*

CCL: Maka just read…

**Iesha: That is so cool! You guys now get your own cutie marks! Anyway, I have a few dares and questions!**

**DARES**

**Soul- Dare you to scream on the streets that you shit yourself**

**Maka- Maka Chop yourself, or have someone do it for you.**

**Liz- Go to a haunted house and stay there for as long as you can.**

**Patty- fill your mouth with marshmallows (not enough for you to choke tho!) and try to talk.**

**DTK- Wear a tutu and start to do ballet outside.**

**Naomi- My freind snorted a line of sugar once..but anyway, try to put make-up on yourself with a blindfold on.**

**Olivia- Go and act like a slob at a restaurant!**

**Kyle- Dont blinck for as long as you can.**

**TRUTH OR QUESTIONS**

**Soul- do you like pirates? **

**Maka- On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate bananas and why?**

**Naomi- When is BlackStar and Tsubaki coming back from their mission?**

**Olivia- What was the worst thing you ever tasted?**

**DTK- have you noticed that the word level is kinda symmetrical?**

**Liz- how was the haunted house?**

**Patty- what are your favourite colors?**

**And guess what? I died my hair black! It used to be brown, but I like to change! Plus, it makes my brown eyes pop more, it matches the colour of my glasses, and it makes my tan skin look more healthy! I love it! Amnyway, update soon!**

Soul,Liz,Olivia, and Kid: *leave*

Naomi: *still beating up Curtis*

Patty: *marshmellows in mouth, and she tries to talk*

Crystal: *times Kyle* 13 seconds

Kyle: -_- well then…

CCL: Alright, screw this, im going to subway…

Crystal: But we have to wait for everyone else, right?

CCL: i'll Just make the next part later… peace…

Eat fresh b****s!


	28. Chapter 28-A little dilemma

Naomi:Well well well...

Crystal: It's all come down to this...

Naomi:*pulls out Yatzee board* Yatzee mother f***a!

Crystal:I thought we were playing monopoly!

Naomi: Wut game u watchin!?

Maka: Well then...

TRUTH OR QUESTIONS

Soul- do you like pirates?  
Maka- On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate bananas and why?  
Naomi- When is BlackStar and Tsubaki coming back from their mission?  
Olivia- What was the worst thing you ever tasted?  
DTK- have you noticed that the word level is kinda symmetrical?  
Liz- how was the haunted house?  
Patty- what are your favourite colors?

Soul: Yes

Maka: 1 because I hate bananas

Naomi:They came back

Olivia: A certain someone's burrito...ugh...

B*S: What?Were they really that bad?

Everyone:Yes...

Kid: Huh...Really?

Liz:Not that scary,it was actually fun

Patty:Yellow and Red!

CCL:*comes in with a meatball sub* Well,Im back!

and Curtis' trap should activate in ...3...2...1...

*Kid,Naomi,Kyle,Crystal,Soul,and Olivia get their hands connected together*

Soul,Olivia,Kyle,and Crystal: What the hell?!

Naomi:*Eyes go red,and kid holds her back from running after Curtis* KID LET ME GO! IM GONNA KILL THIS MOTHER F***ER!

CCL:It wouldn't be Curtis without a few pranks out of him..but still...*laughs along with Patty*

Curtis:Anyway,the cure is you have to kiss eachother out of love. So you have to both like the kiss!

CCL: Did you steal that idea from that Fairy Tail fanfic someone wrote?

Curtis:*gets his cutie mark (troll face)*Maybe...anyway,bye!*poofs away*

Naomi:IM GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!

CCL:Oh well, I'm going back to subway,so bye everyone!


	29. Chapter 29-Minecraft and Holograms

CCL and Naomi: *sit in the corner,with Kid since he is connected to Naomi's hand still*

Crystal:Kid,what's with them?

Kid: *sigh* They couldn't go to MagFest,so they are sad because they couldn't meet GameGrumps there...

Curtis:*pops in* Well,you all seam bored...I'm gonna do something

Crystal: Fine,but nothing too crazy...

Curtis:Computer,show holograms of the host's favorite people

*Link,the creators of South Park,and Harry Styles come up as ponys*

Crystal,Olivia,and Naomi:AAAAAAA! *run up to them*

Naomi:*jumps up and down like a fangirl,which is causing Kid to hit the ground*HiYOUTWOAREHILARIOUSIFUCKING LOVEYOUGUYSIVEBEENWATCHINGSO -UTHPARKSINCEIWAS8ANDIEVENHAV EACRAIGHAT!

Kid:Ow...my pride

Crystal:*Link grabs her hand and kisses it,and she blushes* Eeeee...this is firetrucking amazing

Kyle:*Glares...*

Olivia: Hi Harry!

Harry:Hello love.

Olivia:*blush,then turns to Liz* He called me love!

Soul:...fag

Curtis:Ok boys,take your girls back!

Kid:*Gets up* Excuse my girlfriend,she is just a huge fan of you guys and has been waiting forever to see you.

You can go now.

*Holograms go*

Naomi:*drags kid back to the corner*

Kyle:*Takes out a minecraft sword,then slices Link,who disappears*

Crystal*Googly eyes at sword* MINECRAFT!

Soul:Ok,you signed it.

Now leave my girlfriend alone before you make her head explode you British pussy magnet *hologram goes*

Ian:*walks in*

CCL: Hey Ian *gives cash*

Ian:Thanks Patty *leaves*

Patty:You have my name?

CCL: Yeah...my name is Patricia

Liz: Huh...

CCL:But you call me by my pen name,or I kill you! *pulls out gun that Ian used in the Christmas vid*

Everyone: O_O

CCL: Naomi,come gotta find out where the real creators of SP are

Naomi: HELL YEAH!*Runs off with CCL and Kid*

Kid: *sigh* I have a crazy girlfriend following her crazy creator to go find Trey Parker and Matt Stone

SOMEONE HELP!

Ash:So insane...

Olivia: Um...I guess I'm in charge till they get back.

Soul:Ok...now were trusting MY crazy girlfriend?

Ash:Yup

Olivia: Computer!Hologram of a One Direction Concert!

*1D hologram comes and sings*

Soul:*tries to pull hand apart from her's,but fails* This is ALMOST AS WORSE AS THE EXCALIBUR SONG!

Excalibur:FOOLS!MY LEGEND BEGINS IN THE 12th CENTURY!

Everyone but Olivia,Crystal,and Kyle:*Freaking out*

Crystal:*sigh* Can I see that sword for a sec?

Kyle:Sure *hands minecraft sword*

Crystal:*Slashes Excalibur in half* SIT YO ASSES DOWN

Liz:B-b-but you sla-

Crystal:*points sword at her* BITCH I SAID SIT!

Everyone:*sits*

Curtis:Well,I'm done for today...*leaves*


	30. Chapter 30- A new favorite tune and SP

CCL: Marukaite Chikyuu~

Marukaite Chikyuu~

marukaite chikyuu~

Boku-

Olivia: What are you singing?

CCL: *ignores and starts again* Boku Hetalia~!

Naomi:Ooooh...

Crystal: You got into Hetalia?

CCL:Yup!It helped me with my homework believe it or not...

Maka: Anyways...

**That wuz fun :)**

**How about whoever survives the longest in the computer hologram world of Minecraft...**

**They get to do whatever they want**

**And people need to start asking questions again**

**...Oh and CCL what is your fav show as a kid that made you laugh no matter what?**

CCL:Ok,lets get the question first.*looks at Naomi,then signals 3,2,1*

Naomi and CCL:South Park

CCL: Ok!

who actually wants to do that? *crystal,Kyle,Liz,patty,and Maka raise their hooves*

here.*gives contacts*

Kyle: What do we do with these?

CCL: Those are contacts that are like virtual reality helmets.

*they put them on and stay silent*

Naomi: Uhhh...

CCL:Holy peanut butter cups, they work!

Olivia: What do we do now?

CCL:Well,I'm gonna see what's so interesting about South Park pairings

Naomi: Can I go?

Kid:But I don't wanna...

Naomi:Do you want youknowwho to come back?

Kid:...no

CCL:Come on!*goes into a room with Naomi and kid following her*

(1 hour later...)

*all three come out of a room*

CCL: I think I ship Creek...

Naomi:Same...and Style...

Kid: Why did I look...?

CCL:Ok...well,we're gonna go fangirl...

Naomi:So we will be right back

Kid:Why can't you just watch Hetalia?

CCL:EVEN BETTER!

Kid:Why did I say that...?


	31. Chapter 31-Hetalia dolls and hair Curls

**CCL: Three things **

**1- Who are your favorites in Hetalia? Mine are Belarus and Ukraine :)**

**2-Did you hear the rumor about that guy that can grant wishes at that dungeon? I want you to go with me to find him**

**and 3- *Gives you a curl in your hair like Romano and Italy***

**Kid:Your girlfriend is crazy,huh?**

**Ok,spend a hour with her in a closet **

**Naomi,Olivia,Crystal:Do you guys like Hetalia?**

**If you do,all 3 of you say your fav quotes,along with CCL**

**Everyone: Stien isnt even doing a 's been watching porn this whole time.**

**Oh,and i found i lost him pulled a Canada on me...XP**

**And CCL:If you got to meet Todd Haberkorn,what would you do?**

**K,bye! Im so evil,arent i? :)**

CCL: *levitates dolls of Italy,Romano,and England*

Naomi: Where did you get those?

CCL: *blushes* I have some free time…

And I'll go at the end.

Curtis: alright.*Does CCL's hair*

CCL: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Curtis: And it works the same that Romano's and Italy's do. *grabs the curl* See?

CCL: *blushes red* O-Oi! Let go!

Kid and Naomi: *get pushed into a closet*

Naomi(still in closet) and Crystal: HELL YES

Olivia: Kinda…

Crystal: Mine is the "IIIIICE CREAAAAAAAM!" America thingy

CCL: STIEN WORK ALREADY

Naomi: Oliver always does that…

CCL: Id hug him to death

Curtis: Come on

CCL: Don't do ANYTHING STUPID *leaves*

1 Hour Later

CCL: *sees the whole place is beat up* WHAAAA!WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE?!

Olivia: Sorry,we kinda went crazy

CCL: *tries to not go insane* Well, Curtis used up my wish.

Curtis: Hey,you wanted to do it too

Olivia: What?

CCL: He wished the Hetalia charecters were real and that they would come with us

*Hetalia people come in*

Italy: Do you have any pasta?

CCL: *gives pasta*

Italy: Yay~!

America: Dude,this place is gross

CCL: Blame her for that…

Olivia: HEY!

Japan: Don't worry,we can fix it.

Maka: Um…are you sure having two anime worlds in one place is a good idea?

CCL: Yeah,we'll be fine

Curtis: Plus, CCL is gonna work with England to see if they can find a cure

CCL: Come Iggy,we gots work to do.

England: Please don't call me that…

CCL: And while im gone, DON'T MAKE AN EVEN BIGGER MESS

Prussia: And vat are you gonna do about it if we do?

CCL: *cocks her shotgun*

Everyone in Hetalia: O_O she's insane…

Everyone in Soul Eater: You get used to it

CCL: Oh,by the way…wheres Kid and Naomi?

Olivia: Still in the closet.

CCL: *opens door,only to find Kid and Naomi making out* O_O

Naomi: AAH!

CCL: Well,this is what I get for making your personality like that

Kid: oh god oh god…

CCL: Now if you will excuse me…*walks to Romano and Spain* Can I borrow a tomato

Romano: Sure*hands her one*

CCL: Thank you…*smacks it on her eyes* aaah…much better

Kid and Naomi: *sit down,blushing red*

Curtis: Uh…bye?


	32. Chapter 32-WE HUMANS AGAIN!

**Amy:* walks in room* " ... umm what exactly happened when i was gone"**

**Starpower557:* teleports into room*" Lots of things happend here"**

**Amy:*screams* WTF!? where the hell did you come from**

**SP557:"I got bored anyways i wanted hang out with you guys to-and why is the**

**Hetalia cast here,oh well it dosen't matter *tackle hugs Prussia* This is the**

**best day EVER!*fangirls***

**Amy:"OK i hope you don't mind her being here and i apologize in advance for**

**her "actions"*goes talks to japan and america***

CCL: Hello to you too…?

Crystal: room keeps getting bigger

Prussia: Vat ze hell!?*runs trying to get SP557 off*

CCL: I belive they are here because of Curtis,my perverted cousin…*points at him hugging Ukraine and Belarus* See?

Belarus: Get this weirdo off of me! Big brother!

Russia:_ just stay out of it Ivan…just stay out…_

Japan: Herro

America: Yo!

Olivia: Well, Naomi and CCL are weirder.

CCL: Wait,how am I weird

Romano: Well, you hit yourself with a tomato…

CCL: I needed to heal myself from what I have seen…

Naomi: Shut up Olivia! You're the weird one!

Crystal: *takes out Kyle's Minecraft sword* BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Naomi,Olivia,and Kyle:_ why does she still have that?_

Crystal: Honestly,you two are a bunch of babies *goes to America,Japan,and Amy with Kyle*

Naomi: Kid can we go back in the closet? *puppy dog eyes*

Kid: *blushes* ugh…fine.

Naomi: YAY!* drags to said closet and shuts door*

CCL: Don't get laid yet!Thats not my closet anyway!

England: *reading his magic book* Ok,I think this will work.

CCL: You found a spell?

England: Since were unicorns the spell will be amplified.

CCL: Ok,what do I do

England:Grab my hand and read this

CCL: *grabs his hoof,then begins reading*

Both: **Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon**

**Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer**

Everyone:*begins to light up*

Soul: What the hell?

Both: **Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon**

**Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer**

*BLAM!*

CCL: K!E'rrybody human!

America: Close…we are human

Italy: Um, !Why are we naked?

Everyone: AAAH!THE HELL! *covers their private areas*

CCL: Sorry…must have said something wrong

England: Well,it worked!

Excaliber: FOOLS!YOU DID NOTHING RIGHT! *sees England* Oh,hello Arthur

England: AH! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Excaliber: My legend dates back to t-*Gets hit,then CCL brings to Stein's lab*

England: *hugs her* OH THANK GOD! THANK YOU!

CCL: A-arthur!S-squishing…

England: Oh sorry…

America: Well,that was pointless! Got any burgers?

CCL: I don't know…let me check if my Author Powers still work

*pile of burgers appears*

America: ALL RIGHT!

Canada: *nobody sees him* OH great…another one of these…

Bear: Who are you

Canada: Im Canada…

Oliver: *puts hand on his back(nobody else sees him either)* I know how you feel man…

Prussia: VILL SOMEONE GET ZIS CRAZY GIRL OFF OF THE AWESOME ME?!

CCL: Suffer the concequences of being awesome, dude

Italy: *eating pasta* This pasta is really good~

Japan: Im sorry, but are we going to get some crothes soon?

CCL: Oh right…sorry! *e'rrybody gets clothes*

Curtis:*pops in* Oh,you guys are normal… that means…

Iesha: *pops in also* IM BAAAACK!

Curtis: AAH! *holds Belarus* HOLD ME!

Belarus: HELP!

CCL: PEACE SUCKAS!


	33. Chapter 33-Ice cream

**Belarus:You feel soft :)  
Russia: Want some Vodka?  
America:I believe Crystal is a fan of yours so give her a hug  
CCL: E'rrybody isnt a like Romano for the whole chapter.  
E'rrybody: Oliver and Canada are there too...  
Ice cream anyone?  
England: How in the hell do you know Excaliber?  
Prussia: You need to accept that girl as your permanent fun  
Ukraine: Can i have a hug?Belarus is being mean :(**

**Anyway...hide me if Iesha is going...she scares me...**

And

**Ash- ... *mutters* leave the room for a moment and this is what I find... *looks at Hetalia characters* Eeep! *runs over to hug Germany, Prussia, and Russia***

**Kyle- who the heck are you guys?**

**Alex- more people! *tackles person closest to him***

Crystal: *grabs first season of Hetalia DVD and walks with him to a room*

Come on,we got a lot of explaining to do

Kyle: Ok?

America: Wait up,dude.*Crystal stops and he hugs her*

Crystal: *smiles,the walks into the room*

Germany: Hello

Russia: You are a fan,da?

Belarus: You better stay away…*evil aura*

Prussia: AW COME ON!*trys to get her off*

Alex: *tackles Japan*

Japan: Prease get off of me…

Alex: Sorry dude…*grabs a hamburger and eats*

Russia: Thank you

Curtis: Nevermind,you cant pull off Romano

CCL: *grabs a tomato* Go hump your Miku cardboard,you pervert

E'rrybody: OOOOOOOOOH!

Iesha: *laughing*

Patty: SHE RASHED!

Romano: *high fives her*

America: *grabs the ice cream and eats*

England: He came to my house and he wouldn't go away…

Prussia: I already got rid of zat crazy girl,but zis one wont go away…

Ash: NEVER!

Ukraine: Sure*hugs him quickly*

Belarus: No more hugs for me…_YEEEEEESSSS!_

Iesha: Good…

Crystal: *walks out with Kyle* Does it make more sense?

Kyle: …Kind of…

Crystal: It gets easier to understand…

America: Yo Crystal! Ice cream!

Crystal: YAAAAAAY!*runs off to get some*

CCL: *opens closet door* Ok-a you time-a is-*shuts door and sits down*

Olivia: Were they making out

CCL: I don't know what I f****ing saw…

Olivia: Soooo…if I kissed Soul right now,you would hit yourself?

CCL:…nah

Olivia: *kisses Soul*

Soul:_ HOLY F****ING S****!_

Olivia: Been wanting to do that for a while!

CCL: *grabs ice cream and slams in face* I cant stand the f***ing makeout scenes…

* * *

Oliver: Of course they skip our question

Canada: How come they cant see you?

Oliver: They forgot me at a store and they don't remember

Bear: Who are you?

Canada: Im Canada

Oliver: No matter what I do,they don't see me

Canada: Really?

Oliver: Watch.*Kisses Ash on the cheek very quickly* See?

* * *

CCL: *notices the puffin on Icelands head* _DUUUDE A PUFFIN_

_ F***ING BADASS_

*walks up to him*Cool Puffin

Iceland: Thanks.

CCL: _Now i see why most fans think his voice is sexy..._

_CUZ HE GOT A PUFFIN_

Curtis: Come on!One more hug!

Belarus: NO WAY!

Patty: Weell,bye everyone!


	34. Chapter 34-FANGIRLS GET HAPPY!

CCL: *smiles big,humming the new ending to Hetalia*

Olivia: Why so giddy?

CCL: Hetalia:the beautiful world came out on funimation!

Hetalia peeps: *turn to their modern forms*

Italy: Ve~! Shiny!

CCL:*Grabs Italy and England and Hugs* OMG!I COULD HUG YOU TO DEATH!

England: o-ow…

America: Dude,do I look weird?

Crystal: No way!You look fine.

America: Phew,what a relief!

France: And..the fangirls will glomp us as soon as we leave…

Russia: I don't really care

Spain: Hey, look at me!

Romano: OH NO-A F***ING WAY!

CCL: That's ok Romano!You look even more adorable!

Romano: *blushes* S-shut up!

CCL: *checks phone* Huh…the ending lyrics

Japan: How do you peopre find these?

CCL: It's the internet Japan

Romano: Oh god…Veniciano's singing

CCL: Your just jealous because you didn't get to sing it yet

Romano: JUST-A PUT IT ALREADY!

CCL: OK! *puts*

**Ore omaeto tomadachi ni narini kitanda**

**Doumei kumouyo!**

**Mawaru mawaru tewo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo**

**Ashi oto huminarashite karu are?**

**Pasta maite kuru kuru nagagutsu de kampai!**

**Mawaru mawaru chikyuude (Ciao!)boku HETALIA**

**Aaa aa tabetaina! tomato -mato -mato**

**Buon Appetito!**

**Aaa aa makenai zo! Butaretara naichau kedo!**

** Aa Onnako daa!**

**Mawaru mawaru tewo totte wani natte rondo**

**Pasta tabete wain nonde kantare!**

**Mawaruyo chikyuu oretachi no HETALIA!**

CCL: I love this song now~

Olivia: First you liked Marukaite Chikyuu

CCL: So cute~

Crystal: Then the second one

CCL: *turns to Romano* You actually sang that

Romano: SHUT UP!

CCL: I just think the songs are cute!

*doorbell rings,then she opens it*

Crystal: What is it?

CCL: My book!*shows the Hetalia manga*

Olivia: That's it?

CCL: *shows DVDs*

Crystal: Ok,your obsessed

CCL: Not as obsessed as him

Curtis: *hugging Belarus while she attempts to get him off*

CCL: Plus,I got a better version of my plushies!

Romano: You are very obsessed

CCL: Don't worry,I got you all!

E'rrybody: *sweatdrop* Very…

Germany: Vell,ve should be going day everyone.


	35. Chapter 35-Awesome Video and McDonalds

Iesha: K,so CCL sick today,so she left me and her friend in charge

MuddyMudkipz123: Sup hommies

Maka: This is gonna be a looong day…

**SP557:*zaps Black Butler cast in* the more the merrier right *giggles***

**Amy: OMFG! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?**

**SP557: Because i felt like it **

**Amy: whatever **

**SP557:"Oh hi canada" *hugs*"sorry i didn't see you there"**

Computer: CANNOT ADD MORE.

SP557: AWW!Dang it.*hugs Canada*

Canada: Um…hello

MM123: *hugs Japan,Italy,and China*

Japan: Prease don't touch me…

Italy: VE~!Hello!

China: Hello.

Crystal: Well,at least nothing went wrong

Olivia: Shouldn't we check how CCL is doing?

Curtis: We can check on this.I put a little camera in her room

Naomi: Why?

Curtis: I get bored *turns on computer*

*CCL has her headphones on,doing something on her laptop*

CCL: My feels just spilled right out…T_T

Kyle: What is she watching?

CCL: I have to show everyone!

Curtis: CRAP!*shuts computer down*

CCL: *runs in* YO GUYS!WATCH THIS AWESOME THING I FOUND!

Naomi: What is it

CCL: Its this AMV for Hetalia.

Romano: Another one of you people…

CCL: Romano, this is the first one ive watched.

*Turns it on*

(Here if you want to see- watch?v=XcC1CS-o_Kk It made my feels spill out,so it might make yours too.)

**The sun goes down**

**The stars come out**

**And all that counts**

**Is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

Italy: Hey! Its me and Holy Roman Empire!

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

Russia: Why did my heart come out again?

England: WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS FRANCE UNDRESSING ME?!

France: Ohonhonhonhonhonhon

**Turn the lights out now**

**Now I'll take you by the hand**

**Hand you another drink**

**Drink it if you can**

**Can you spend a little time,**

**Time is slipping away,**

**Away from us so stay,**

**Stay with me I can make,**

**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**

**The stars come out**

**And all that counts**

**Is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**

**Now I'll take you by the hand**

**Hand you another drink**

**Drink it if you can**

**Can you spend a little time,**

**Time is slipping away,**

**Away from us so stay,**

**Stay with me I can make,**

**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**

**The stars come out**

Spain: Romano,I didn't know you-

Romano: I was thinking about OTHER things!

**And all that counts**

**Is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

**So glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

**The sun goes down**

**The stars come out**

**And all that counts**

**Is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

Prussia: I am awesome enough to be the ending part with Gilbird!

CCL: *trying not to cry* S-see?Isnt it awesome?

Italy: Yes~!

Iesha: How cute!

Romano: I hated it

CCL: *puts her manga book up* No you don't…

Romano: I-I mean I love it!

CCL: Good!

Curtis: So what now?

CCL: Now,we wait until something happens…

**-FLYING MINT BUNNY TIME SKIP-**

Everyone: *eating McDonalds*

CCL: Good idea to get McDonalds America

America: Its always McDonalds time for the Hero!

Crystal: *sweatdrop* Sure…

CCL: Now,after this…Whose up for Smash Bros

Everyone: YEAH!


	36. Chapter 36-Mental Scar and Minecraft

**SP557:OMG i got a idea how about we all go into the world of MAD FATHER! It will be so much fun i promise pretty pretty please**

**Amy: Unless you want everyone to die by a " docter" with a chainsaw and be turned into dolls,It will be so much fun*insert sarcasm***

**Sp557: Whatever its CCL's choice if she wants to*puppy eyes***

**Amy:don't fall for it she did the same thing to me about Amnesia and i died fourteen times FOURTEEN!**

**SP557:PLEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE :3**

CCL: *eyes open wide* M-mad father…A-amnesia..

Naomi: Uh..you ok?

CCL: *eyes go white*

Curtis: Uh oh…not again

Italy: S-scary…

Olivia: Whats with her?

Curtis: Well,I kinda made her play those games,and they scarred her for life…

Crystal: Well,we gotta wake her up!Do something!

Curtis: *walks up to her and shakes her* WAKE UP!

Kid: That's obviously not gonna work

Curtis: Ok,we need something she likes…

Naomi: *grabs Tweek doll and puts in her face* …nope

Curtis: Romano,try to wake her up

Romano: Why me?

Curtis: Cuz your one of her favorite charecters,so do it

Romano: Fine…*goes up to her* Oi,Ragrazza.

CCL: *wakes up,sees how close his face is to her's,then she shoves him lightly*

T-thanks

Romano: *looks at SP557* Do us a favor and don't mention that kind of stuff near her

CCL: Well,now that that is over…*makes tacos appear,then eats*

America: What about me?

CCL: *rolls her eyes,then puts hamburgers near him*

America: Thanks dude!

Romano: *eats his tomato*

Crystal: Are we just gonna eat things now?

CCL: Well what do you think we should do?

Crystal: I kinda want to go in Minecraft again…

CCL: Ugh,

Computer, Minecraft fantasy 3

*room goes fully minecraft*

Crystal: HELL YEAH! COME ON KYLE! *pulls him*

Kyle: Do I have a choice?

Japan: My guess would be no

China: Well,bye everyone.


	37. Chapter 37-Crystal's Sword

**Amy:OK THATS IT YOUR GROUNDED!*zaps SP557 back to her room***

**SP557: You can't ground me for tha-*poofed back to room* And i was having so much fun too*pouts***

**Amy:I know it was a bad idea to let her stay here...hey how come i have never heard much from black*star ever since i came anyone else ever noticed that?**

**Suki:*pops up out of nowhere* Well maybe he went on a mission or something **

**Amy:*screams* WTF!? IS WITH PEOPLE SCARING FOR?! Weren't you on concert tour around the world or something**

**Suki:hehe my bad,oh and this is my last stop and i'm done with my world ! Minecraft. Me hunttin for some dimonds!* pulls out pickaxe and starts diging* Ahhh! Creeper!*Runs out of digging hole***

**Nopenopenopenopenope!**

**Suki:Oh and i'll be here instead of SP557 don't worry im not crazy like her**

Liz: He and Tsubaki left for a while…

Crystal: I like you WAY better than the other chick

Creeper: *comes up behind her*

Crystal: *slashes him with Zelda sword*

Olivia: Where did you get that?

Crystal: Shipping finally came today

Kyle: At least I get my sword back…

Crystal: Oh yeah here!*Gives him sword*

Curtis: Hey,aren't you guys gonna get your hands disconnected?

Olivia,Naomi,Kid,Soul: We actually don't mind

CCL: Of course you and Kid don't mind,you were-*stops herself*

Crystal: Plus,this is a way I can get Kyle to do stuff.

Kyle: yay…

Crystal: Come on ,you,and Suki gots some stuff to do here

Suki: YEAH!

Kyle: Joy…

Italy: Bye everybody!~


	38. Chapter 38-Writers Block-No Rike

Suki: Hell Yeah! lets go make a notch hammer out of gold or something!

Amy:Notch -_-

Suki:Yeah i like it you got a problem with hammers

Amy:No i just think the staffs are better

Suki: you can't kill faster with a staff!

Amy:Well you can't set anyone of fire with a hammer

Suki:*growls*

Amy:*growls*

Crystal: *chops both of their heads* Be quiet.

Both: Oww...

Crystal: Just pick one and lets go.

CCL: Curtis...im not sure i should...

Curtis: Come on,it would be less crowded.

CCL: So?Im not doing it

Curtis:We would both host it!

CCL: Nah,im more used to making a charecter so they could do it

England: What are you two talking about

CCL: He wants me to make a Hetalia truth or dare,but i dont want to

England: Well,he shouldnt force you...

CCL: Actually,he is the one that made me this account,so...

Curtis: Just do it Patty!

Patty: Do what?

Curtis: Not you Patty,the other one.

England: Leave her alone you wanker

Curtis: YOUR THE WANKER

CCL: What is your deal dude?

Curtis: I always wanted to make one but im too lazy to make a account

England: Just leave her cant just force her

CCL:*hugs him* AWW IGGY YOUR JUST A BIG OL TSUNDERE ARENT YA!

England: eh?

Curtis: I pushed her fangirl button.

God i love this thing...

CCL: *hugs Romano and Italy*

Italy: Yay hugs!

Romano: You made me drop my tomato,cagna!

CCL: *lets go,gives him a new one,then hugs iceland*

Iceland: Oww...you hug hard

CCL: I know!I FREAKING LOVE YOUR PUFFIN DUDE!

Puffin: See?Ladies like me more than you

Iceland: Quiet!

Curtis: *lets go of button*

CCL: *snaps back,then flicks puffin* Shut it ya rejected Webkinz!

Curtis: Come on just do it!

CCL: No means no!

*plot bunny comes next to her*

CCL: YOU GAVE ME A PLOT BUNNY?!

Curtis: No,you probobly have writers block

*block on her head*

CCL: Owww...

Curtis: Would someone escort her to her room please?

England: *walks her to room*

Curtis: Well,she may not want to,but someone else might want her to,right?

Everyone:...*silence*

Curtis: Screw you guys!Im going to do it!

Japan: Im sorry,but if you pester her it will onry make things worse...

Curtis: I know a way to persuade her...

Naomi: She already met Trey and Matt

Curtis: Dang...

Olivia: And she already has Kid Icarus Uprising

Curtis: Ok,now im gonna have to think... *IDEA* Hehehehe...

Kid:Were doomed...

(meanwhile...)

Crystal,Amy,Kyle,and Suki: MINECRAFT!


	39. Chapter 39-Still haz Writers Block

CCL: _thisisnthappeningthisisnthap peningthisisnthappening..._

America: Whats with her?

Curtis: Writers block,remember?

America: That explains the box in her head...

Crystal: And...why do you have that gun?

Curtis: Me and my friend made this!Its a OC gun.

Just shoot it at someone and a OC charecter is created.

Naomi: Is that how you guys made us

Curtis: Nooooo...

_If i make a OC for Hetalia,then she'll HAVE to make a truth or dare!_

*Shoots at CCL*

CCL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHH! *faints*

Curtis: Ooops,forgot it was still pain inflicting...

*A little charecter poofs in (Small,chibi like,long black hair,blue eyes,purple sweater and light purple scarf,pants,boots,etc)*

Girl:...*smiles* HI!

Curtis: SOOOO CUTE! *attempts to hug her,but Romano stops him*

Romano: I dont think we can trust you with little kids

Soul: Uhh..is she gonna be ok?

Curtis: Oh yeah sure...but when she comes to,tell her nothing.

Girl: *sees a taco,then picks up* Taco~!*eats*

Crystal: *pats her head* Aww,she's like a little sister...

Olivia:_ Ow,that hurts...IM your little sister..._

China: Looks like she's hungry

Girl: Yeah...i want some food...

Italy: How about i make some pasta?

Girl: Ok!

CCL: *wakes up and see's her there* Wait,how did you get out of my head?

Girl: Oh,i dont know...

CCL: Well,i guess its great that you met everyone...

Curtis:_ What the firetruck is happening?_

CCL: Yes Curtis,i made a charecter without telling you

Curtis: You gotta be s****ing me...

CCL: But she came out before i could give her a name and stuff..i dont get it

Italy: *walks up to the girl* Here you go!

Girl:*eats extreamly fast,then burps loudly*

England: She's a bigger pig than America...

Romano: So,what are you gonna do with her,ragrazza?

CCL: I guess she can stay...

Girl: Dont i need a name though?

CCL: Right...umm...i was thinking about naming you a state in America...

America: Sweet!I got a little sis!

Girl: *hugs his leg* Yay!

CCL: Well,there is ONE place that i really love...

Curtis: Florida?

CCL: No

Curtis: New Jersey?

CCL and America: Hell no

CCL: How about Colorado?Its nice there,and its my original hometown

America: Alright!Colorado,i like it!

Colorado: _Big bro is really loud..._

Lichenstien: Um...doesnt she need a human name too?

CCL: Oh right!Well,you have a last name already..

America: How about...

CCL:Kaira?

Colorado: Yeah,i like that! Wait,whats my last name?

CCL: Jones

Italy: Very pretty name!

Colorado: Can i have a drink?Im thirsty...

America: *gives Coke* Here little sis!

England: America,thats not a good ide-

Colorado: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP

'Scuse me!

Everyone:_Gross...but cute_

America: Nice! *high fives her*

England: Alfred,you have to be more responsible with her!

America: Relax dude,she's fine!

Plus ,your helping me too.

England: Eh?

CCL: We are all helping take care of her.

Prussia: I could teach her to be awesome!

Colorado: Awesome!

England: She could learn magic...

Colorado: Magic!

America: She could play video games!

Colorado: VIDEO GAMES! Can we play one now?

America: Sure!We could play Mario!

Colorado: YAY!

CCL:_ They are exiting her way too much..._

_How did she come out anyway?_

_I was supposed to keep her in there for a while_...

Kaira: Excuse me...*holds up craig doll* What's this

CCL: Thats a charecter from a show that you will watch later...

Kaira: OK!

CCL: _Now..._

_when does writers block go away?_

Russia: *running away from Belarus*

Belarus: Wait!Big brother!Get me away from this wierdo!*runs from Curtis*

Curtis: COME BACK!

CCL: *still in her little world*

Italy: Are you ok?

CCL: *snaps back* Oh sorry,i was having a Scrubs moment...

America: K,first thing you gotta know is that im the HERO!

England: Here we go...

France: *tries to hug her,but gets punched by Iggy*

England: No way frog

_And i told you not to call me that!_

CCL:_ Sorry Iggy,force of habbit!_

Curtis:_K eventually when she grows up,Shes gonna make another..._

_right?_


	40. Chapter 40-Epic Rap-Hungary vs Belarus

**omg so much randomness (love it) long live randomness now I shall give questions and dares **

**1)hetalia crew-i have yet to see your anime because netflix and youtube hate me,nothing for you guys,sorry **

**2)stein and maka-sing a duet *glues mics to there hands* sing youll be in my heart by phil collins XD **

**sasha(my sis);*walks in*forgive my bro they are his otp for soul eater**

** ym777; I couldnt find a name for the ship so I made one myself . . . steika **

**sasha;*rolls eyes* **

**ym777; anyway back on topic **

**3)spirit- *kicks in the you know where* whoops sorry(not) I was aiming for your leg**  
**and thats all for now. and mayne next time ill bring my OCs *evil grin and laughter* **

**sasha; dude most of your ocs are mixed clones -_- **

**ym777; your point -_- **

**sasha;*sigh* whatever *walks out***

** ym777; peace out *puff of smoke and disapears***

CCL: Long live..._writers block hurts..._

Maka: I dont want to sing though...

Stien: No way...im watching something

Soul: Is it Porn?

Stien:...maybe

Spirit: ow..

CCL: My oc's are like that sometimes too,so your not alone homie..._oww...my head..._

Kaira: Yay!I won!I won! I won!

America: No fair!Rematch!

England: Are you two playing Pokemon still

Kaira: Yeah!Were doing a run of alot of games!

America: She just met us and she beats me at everything...

Kaira: This time,Loser buys the winner McDonnalds

America: Oh its on!

CCL: She's growing up so fast...

(10 mins later)

America: NO WAY!

Kaira: I want a happy meal with large fries and large coke please!

America: Alright,i'll be right back...*leaves*

Kaira: *walks up to Spain and Romano* What's that?

Spain: Its a Tomato.

Would you like one?

Kaira: Yes please!*eats*

Romano:_ she eats like a pig..._

Kaira: *mini burp* !Can i learn magic now?

England: Sure thing *leads her to a room*

Prussia: Ok,maybe i lost that crazy chick now...

Austria: Who are you talking about?

Prussia: ASH!That crazy miester that always hugs me!

CCL: Be quiet or i'll call her again...

Prussia: yes ma'am...

Olivia: Shouldnt you get them out of Minecraft now?

CCL: My author powers are worn out...when i feel like it...

Naomi: Im bored...

CCL: Who wants to do a rap battle?

Ok,i dont care

Belarus and Hungary,get up here

Belarus,Your Cleoparta

and Hungary is Maralin Monroe or however you spell it

Both: *outfit poof*

CCL: Begin please...

Hungary:**Whose rap flows the dopest?**  
**Marilyn Monroes is overthrow Pharaohs who oppose me like Moses**  
**You could never kick my ss**  
**So kiss my clit%is**  
**This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noses**

Belarus:**You betta hold more than your skirt miss please**  
**Im the Queen Of The Nile**  
**So just bow down to me**  
**Plus you got so much experience down on your knees**  
**Married a writer but I dont even think you can read**  
**Youll sleep with any ugly dude who says he like it hot**  
**Even Joe DiMaggio too a swing in your batters box**  
**Im a descendant of the Gods**  
**Dont anger me trick**  
**Youll lose this battle**  
**Like your bout with barbiturates**

Hungary:**I had some ugly boys but youre forgetting the others**  
**Marlon Brando and the Kennedys**  
**While you f%cked your own brothers**  
**You think you so chic up in your fancy palace**  
**Gettin Lo on Marc Antony tossing Caesars salad**

**You wear too much eye liner for anyone to adore you  
You might as well be working the door at Sephora  
I got an ss that wont quit you had an asp and got bit on the tit  
Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet**

Belarus:**You still dont got no children after your third marriage**  
**You lost so many babies**  
**We should call you Miss Carriage**  
**You got an hourglass figure but thats about it**  
**A candle in the wind that cant act for shit**

Hungary:**Translate** **this into hieroglyphs**  
**Your sandy v gin has a Seven Year Itch**  
**My best friends are diamonds**  
**You cant beat me**  
**Quit Trippin**  
**Step off and walk your ss home like an Egyptian**

CCL: Who won,who's next...

you'll get to decide...review...

Curtis: *wiping his nosebleed*You ok?

CCL: No...my head hurts badly...

America: *walks in room* Where did she go?

China: She's with Brittan-aru

America: Ok...*goes to find them*

Hungary: That was so humiliating...

Prussia: It was aw-OW

Hungary: *hits with frying pan*

Belarus: Big brother...did you like it

Russia: *runs away*

Curtis: I did...

Belarus: *runs away also*

CCL:More random than it should be...bye guys


	41. Chapter 41-Pasta!

**o.O wow fast update, and a bit of advice, I find listening to music helps fight writters block **

**sasha; and yet you have yet to write a single story -_-**

** 777; I dont have a computer with a writting program and paper and pencil makes me like superman with kryptonite strapped to him DX *2 people walk in, one with black hair with wimg shaped hair clips wearing a pink robe with pink seams the other a 5 year old with grey hair and green eyes wearing a stitched shirt* **

**ym777; olivia, jen, what are you two doing here **

**olivia; what, you want to introduce the clones because the were made first *glare***

** ym777; no thats not it AND DONT TRY ANYTHING OLIVIA **

**olivia; *in a flash of light her outfit changes to a heart shaped hat and a pink dress with hearts and doves on it and her wing clipps become full sized w**

**olivia; dang thing cut off my transforming T-T**  
**ym777; it cut off one word ,wings**  
**olivia; well anyway, I am known as the witch of the heart ;)**  
**jen; and im the result of one of her spells xD**  
**Ym777; jen was born 5 years after asuras defeat and im not saying who her parents are**  
**olivia; I think her apearence is enough of a hint**  
**ym777; -_- lets just do the questions**  
**1)all- who do you think jens parents are**  
**2)all bewere of olivia, she make make people fall for eachother or worse**  
**olivia; love and lust are my specielty ;D**  
**3)all- first impression of these two**

**ym777;ill try to think of some better stuff nexttime**  
**everyone; *dissapears in a puff of smoke***

CCL: *puts on headphones* DONT INTERUPT ME

(Meanwhile in Minecraft...)

Crystal: We've been in here for a while...

Amy: Eh,its not so bad...

(back at the room..)

Blair: A witch huh?

Maka: Id hate to say it,but is she me and Stien's kid?

Stien:...i didnt do anything i swear...

Everyone: O_O go back to your porn..

Stien: Gladly...

Olivia,Naomi,Kid,Soul,Maka:Wierd...

Blair:I love your outfit! And Jen is so cute!*hugs Jen*

Everyone else: Wierd...

Italy: PASTAA!

Kaira: Where?I want some!

CCL: Oh,and i update very a habit.

The more questions i get,the faster i update

Curtis: And she always hopes more people would read so she could update quicker

CCL: But,i never get my hopes up.

*block removed from head* YEAH!_ but i still have a headache..._

Curtis: Maybe your just sick

CCL: Hold on*tries to use author powers,but fails* Yeah,im sick...

Olivia: Yeah,beware of THAT Olivia,NOT ME!

CCL: As long as you dont make everyone make out in front of me,im letting you stay

But if you make random people begin making out *cocks her shotgun*

Better get ready to run

Everyone: O_O*pushes their chairs back away from her*


	42. Chapter 42-Chibi people!

ChibiKaira:Im sorry!I didnt know

ChibiEngland:Its just read the spell wrong

ChibiCCL: Oh hey everyone.

Kaira accidentally turned us into chibis

Chibitalia: Great,now i sound like a girl again...

ChibiRomano:YOU!?LISTEN TO ME!

ChibiCCL:At least we're all cute

Except for Curtis

ChibiCurtis:Gee thanks

ChibiNaomi:*hugs Kid* Your even cuter now,Kid!

ChibiKid: Why does everyone hug hard?

Iceland's Puffin:Why is that little pipsqueek learning magic anyway

ChibiKaira:At least im not a rejected Pokemon

Puffin: LET ME AT HER!

ChibiIceland:Leave her alone!

ChibiBelarus:Big Brother,can you tell him to go away?

ChibiRussia:Stay away from me and we have a deal...

ChibiAustria: Are we gonna find a cure?

ChibiCCL: Nah,i like being like this!

ChibiRomano:SERIOUSLY?!

ChibiCCL: Even if i wanted to,my powers are worn out

So we gotta live with this for now Lovi

ChibiRomano:MY NAME IS F***ING ROMANO!

ChibiFrance: I still look cute,right?

Everyone: *silence*

ChibiFrance: *corner*

ChibiKaira: Since it was me who did it,can i find the cure?

ChibiEngland:Im gonna have to help you though

ChibiKaira:Yes Arthur

ChibiGreece:*random cats surround him*

ChibiIceland: Im not saying it...

ChibiNorway:Just say it

ChibiIceland: No...

ChibiSwitzerland:Leave Lili alone wierdo!

ChibiCurtis: Come on!I need someone to hug!

ChibiJapan:*eats nikujaka*

ChibiCCL: *drinks coke with America*

(meanwhile in minecraft)

All 4: CREEPER!

AND WHY ARE WE CHIBI'S?!

(back in the room)

ChibiRomano: *looks at readers*

Go away already,cagnas.


	43. Chapter 43-Oliver's Pranks

ChibiKaira: This is too haaard

ChibiEngland: Maybe we should take a break

ChibiCCL: How about some pie?

ChibiKaira: Yes please!

* * *

ChibiOliver: *slaps Naomi*

ChibiNaomi: OW! *smacks Kid*

ChibiKid: OW! WHAT DID I DO?

ChibiNaomi: YOU SLAPED ME!

ChibiKid: NO I DIDNT!

ChibiOliver: *laughs*_ looks like being invisible can be really fun_

*sees Crystal and Kyle*_ Target Aquired_

ChibiCrystal: Bet ya i can drink this whole bottle of Jack Daniels

ChibiKyle: How much?

ChibiCrystal: 20 bucks

ChibiKyle: Your on!

ChibiCrystal: *begins drinking*

(3 mins later)

ChibiKyle: *gives her money* Dang,your good

ChibiCrystal: Hah!*hic* Told you ya *hic* little bit*hic*ch!

ChibiOliver:*grabs another bottle and shoves it in her mouth*

ChibiCrystal: *faints*

ChibiKyle: O_O what the f***?

* * *

ChibiJapan: Sorry for arr the crazy everyone.

ChibiCCL:Maybe if we get some McDonnalds they'll all shut up

ChibiAmerica and Kaira: YEAH!

ChibiEngland: This is gonna take a while

ChibiCCL: Relax Kirkland,we'll fix the issue later


	44. Chapter 44-Oliver's Pranks Part 2

**ChibiSuki**:**HELL YEAH! i just built a house out of diamonds!**

** ChibiAmy:What a waste of diamonds,and you do realize there hard to find to...Hey Why Are We Still In Minecraft!? **

**ChibiSuki:Well i could always use my magic to get us out of here. **

**ChibiAmy:*pissed off* WELL WHY DIDNT YOU F *%&ing say something in the first place**

** ChibiSuki:because you never said anything in the first place dumbdumb:3 **

**ChibiAmy:Whatever can you just get us out of here **

**ChibiSuki: If Kyle and Crystal want to leave i dosen't matter to me,i already done what i wanted to do**

ChibiKyle: Um,Crystal is...

ChibiCrystal: *swinging her sword* Lookie here *hic* Im *hic* Link!

ChibiKyle: ... yes GET US THE F*** OUT!

* * *

ChibiCCL: Does anyone else want something before i leave

ChibiKaira: Tacos!

ChibiCCL: You really are a little cutie arent you?

ChibiEngland: She needs to eat it before we try to fix this though

ChibiKaira: Relax Iggy,i know that!

ChibiEngland: Why are you calling me that?

ChibiKaira: She calls you that!

ChibiAmerica: Yeah dude,calm down!

* * *

ChibiOliver: Hmm,what to do?

*sees Iceland's puffin* heheheh...

Puffin:*gets grabbed by Oliver,then thrown across room* WHOOOAAAA!

ChibiIceland: O_O my puffin is haunted!

ChibiOliver: *laughs*_ this is very fun!_


	45. Chapter 45-Kaira's Taco

**ChibiSuki: Ookie Dokie!*her black hair turns into platinum blond twin tails,eyes turn blue,and her outfit turns into a short gold kimono w/ gold accent and has a long silver staff and telports them all out of minecraft* **

**ChibiAmy:*mummrs* show off **

**ChibiSuki:*dark aura scarier than Russia appears*WHAT WAS THAT!? **

**ChibiAmy:...nothing **

**ChibiSuki:yeah thats what i thought you said**

ChibiEngland: Not another one...

we already have Russia

ChibiRussia: You want to be one with Mother Russia,da?

ChibiCCL: Russia,leave her alone...

ChibiKaira: *eats her taco with Romano* You sure you dont want some?

ChibiRomano: I have a tomato,so no *continues eating*

ChibiOliver: *grabs the tomato and taco and throws them*

ChibiKaira: *gains an aura and eyes turn red* WHO THREW MY TACO?!

ChibiRomano: Wha-?

ChibiKaira: *shoots ice beam from hands,and freezes Oliver*

ChibiRomano: O_O *moves chair away from her*

ChibiEngland: Nicely done Kaira

ChibiKaira: Thank you!

ChibiOliver: Darn...

ChibiKaira: Is there a spell for making tacos?

ChibiEngland: Maybe...let check the book

* * *

ChibiChina: Hey Japan,i found a manga book,is it yours?

ChibiJapan: *sees book* Im sorry,that might be Patty-san's

ChibiCCL: Yeah,thats Curtis' fanfic about Belarus,not a manga

ChibiChina: He's pretty good though...

ChibiJapan: Practicly a work of art...

Chibitalia: Bye for now everyone!


	46. Chapter 46-FIRE

**(Who, at the moment doesn't feel like logging in) ok,** I **was gone for TWO DAYS. And then suddenly u update like crazy? No fair! ) **

**ChibiAsh- AUG Y AM I CHIBI?! *sees Prussia* Kesse. Anyway, where are Olivia and Oliver and Canada? Hmmm... *three said people are surrounded by halos of fire everyone can see* there we go! **

**ChibiAlex- *busy playing with Patty in another room* patty ur cute when ur chibi. **

**ChibiKyle- *mumbling to himself* drunk chibi Crystal adorable monster...**

ChibiCCL: Im sorry!I get bored and this story is how i vent!

ChibiPrussia: Oh crap...

ChibiOlivia and Oliver: *set on fire* HOLY CRAP!

ChibiCanada: AAAAAHH!

ChibiPatty: You look cute too Alex!

ChibiCrystal:Kyyyyle...*hic*

ChibiKyle: What?

ChibiCrystal: What did ya *hic* say?

ChibiKyle: N-nothing...

ChibiCrystal: I *hic* liek trains...*hic*

ChibiKaira: Is she ok?

ChibiCrystal: *sleeps*

ChibiEngland: She's fine...

ChibiCurtis: Im bored...*presses CCL's fangirl button*

ChibiCCL: *hugs England* AW YOUR SO CUTE IGGY!

ChibiIgg-i mean England: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

ChibiCurtis: this is amusing

ChibiKaira: *eats her taco* This place is crazy

ChibiRomano: *eats tomato* No really?

ChibiKaira: *giggles* Your funny,Lovi!

ChibiRomano: *blushes* My name is Romano...


	47. Chapter 47-Tomatos and Tacos

**ChibiSuki:That depends what did you mean become on with "Mother Russia" then maybe i would want to. **

**ChibiAmy:Japan do you have any manga i can borrow i really short on my manga storage. **

**ChibiSuki:Trust me that is not a good thing she's even worst then me when that happens. **

**ChibiAmy: No i'm not **

**ChibiSuki:Yes you are **

**.NOT. **

**.ARE. *strong black aura surrounds both of them* **

**ChibiSP557: Hey what's up...S*** ! I'm out of here*teleports back home***

ChibiRussia: :D *stares awkwardly*

ChibiJapan: Yes Amy-san,i have many so pick which you wourd rike

ChibiEngland: Alright,try again

ChibiKaira: *tries to make fire,but fails* Darn...

ChibiEngland: Let me see your taco

ChibiKaira: Ok *gives taco*

ChibiEngland: *gives to Curtis,who throws it*

ChibiKaira: *eyes go red,and she blasts him with fire*

ChibiCurtis: Aaahh...that hurts...

ChibiKaira:Creatus Taco *taco pops up,then she eats*

ChibiEngland: Thats what you get for making Patty hug me again!

ChibiCCL: *fangirl mode:on* IGGY!*hugs him*

ChibiPrussia: I vill be over zhere,hiding from zat frau...*hides*

ChibiBlair: Its boring here...

ChibiMaka: Too bad,we have to stay

ChibiOlivia: Can i put music?

ChibiCCL: Ok,but no Gangnam Style *continues hugging Arthur*

ChibiCurtis: Dang...

*One Direction plays*

Everyone: NO!

ChibiOlivia: Buzzkills...

*Owl City plays*

ChibiCCL: Thats more like it!

ChibiCrystal: *head on Kyle's lap* zzz..zzz...trainz...zz..

ChibiKaira: This song is nice!

ChibiEngland: as soon as im let go,im gonna kill thet wanker...

ChibiKaira: Hey Lovi!Can i give you a tomato?

ChibiRomano: Sure...*blushes* My name is Romano...

ChibiKaira: Ok!*puts hands out* Creatus Tomato

*Tomato pops in Romano's hand*

ChibiRomano: _Woah..._ T-thanks...

ChibiKaira: No problem!

ChibiAmerica: Hey Kaira!Want to play another round of SSBB?

ChibiKaira:HELL YEAH! *runs*

ChibiRomano:_ She is WAY too cute...*blushes* wait wat?_

ChibiSpain: Lovi,what are you thinking about?

ChibiRomano: CHIGI! I mean-Tomatos!*continues eating*

ChibiSpain: OK! Just checking!

ChibiCurtis: Ok im bored*sets fangirl button up a bit*

ChibiCCL: *kisses Englands cheek* Your sooo cute Artie!

ChibiEngland: *blushes* U-uuhh...

ChibiFrance: Ohonhonhonhonhon!Looks like England is getting some!

ChibiEngland: SHUT UP!

ChibiChina: Good day everyone-aru


	48. Chapter 48-Things that make us Laugh

ChibiIceland: *still scared of puffin*

ChibiFinland: Are you ok Emil?

ChibiCCL: *Patrick mode* FIIINNNLAAAAND!

ChibiFinland: ?

ChibiCCL: Sorry,i had to!

ChibiFinland: Ok then...

ChibiCurtis: Patty,your laundry is done

ChibiCCL: ...*grabs guitar*

** I HATE DOING LAUNDRY!**

**i HATE DOING LAUNDRY!**

**I HATE DOING LAUNDRYYYY!**

ChibiCurtis: ...and the dishes

ChibiCCL: Aw crap,now the dishes?

**I HATE DOING DISHES!**

**I HATE DOING DISHES!**

**I HATE DOING DISHES!**

ok,im done

ChibiCrystal: *laughing,along with Naomi and Soul*

ChibiKaira: That was funny!Can you play other instruments?

ChibiCCL:...Is mayo an instrument?

ChibiCrystal,Naomi,Soul: *still laughing*

ChibiCCL: Hey America,can you do this skit with Germany?*hands paper*

ChibiAmerica: That is hilarious,come on Germany!

ChibiGermany: Ok...*reads*

My name is Ludwig and im a scorpio

ChibiAmerica: My name is Alfred,AND IM A PHSYCO!

ChibiGermany:...My dad locked me in a closet when i was 3

ChibiAmerica: My dad came out of the closet when i was 4

ChibiGermany:...i cant have an orgasim unless im on top

ChibiAmerica: I cant have an orgasim unless im on CRACK!

ChibiGermany:...i had an imaginary friend named Bosco

ChibiAmerica:...you know Bosco?

ChibiGermany:Im neurotic,i need to see other people

ChibiAmerica:im Skitsofernic, I AM OTHER PEOPLE!*wails*

ChibiCrystal,Soul,Naomi,Olivia,and CCL: *laughing extreamly hard*

ChibiCCL: Ok...ok...im done...NO IM NOT! *continues laughing*

ChibiAmerica: YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME WHERE YOU FOUND THAT DUDE XD

ChibiEngland: _American wankers..._

ChibiCCL: Dont worry Iggy,i didnt forget you! *hugs and kisses cheek*

ChibiIg-DANM IT I MEAN England: *blushes* S-STOP THAT!

ChibiCCL: NEVER!

ChibiEngland:UNHAND ME NOW!

ChibiCCL: Fine...OH YEAH!I GOTS A sWooZie shirt!

*Shows shirt,which says 'Im A Thug'*

ChibiCurtis: Sure...your a dont even get anything

ChibiCCL: At least i GOT a bitch *grabs Ig-GODDANM IT!ENGLAND*

ChibiEngland: What is that supposed to mean?!

ChibiCCL: Just an example Iggy...calm down

ChibiPrussia: Ze awesome me shall say goodbye for now to you all!

ChibiAsh: *behind him* Kesesesese...

ChibiPrussia:Aw crap...


	49. Chapter 49-A very Long Rant

ChibiCCL: *stares at computer*

Chibitalia: What are you doing?

ChibiCCL: Im waiting for someone to review

ChibiEngland: You WANT people to write us stuff?

ChibiCCL: IM BORED!

ChibiRomano: So the alternitive thing to do is write?

ChibiCCL: Romano,i made this account for a reason

ChibiKaira: Dont you write chapters anyways?

ChibiCCL: Yes,but i want to do things others suggest

*slams head on computer*

ChibiCutis: You still sick?

ChibiCCL:Yes *puts head up,still staring at screen* comeoncomeon...

ChibiKaira:*eats taco*

ChibiRomano: Whats with you and tacos?

ChibiKaira: Whats with you and tomatos?

ChibiCCL: *looks at reader*

Please,whoever you are...review...

im dying of boredom here

i cant write chapters about tacos and tomatos forever...

not even about Icelands puffin...

and i cant just make us get McDonnalds or play SSBB everytime...

And there is NO WAY im letting Curtis write

ChibiCurtis: Hey!I write good!

Everyone:Sure...

ChibiCCL: And ive seen the stats for this story

There is no way 1,725 people have seen this story and havent reviewed ONCE

ChibiCurtis: Dude,that sucks

even I review sometimes

ChibiCCL: So please do me just one favor,review...

i did my homework,ive watched ALL episodes of Hetalia and Soul Eater...

and South Park...(Im dead serious)

i read ALL 10 of my manga...

Review Just ONE TIME

i normally NEVER do this kind of thing..

but there is nothing else i can do besides wait for someone

to review,and it takes some of the regular people

MULTIPLE DAYS to do that,

worst of all,im forced to hang out with Curtis,

and thats not fun

ChibiCurtis: Thanks...

ChibiCCL: I like replying quickly...

and i cant stand watching the views go up with nobody reviewing

i know some people read this and dont review

i do that with Curtis's storys all the time

So review

Or,better yet,GET SOMEONE TO

im going to the hospital later,so i need reviews NOW

Chibitalia: Why?

ChibiCCL: Tuns out i need my tonsils out

*car beeps outside* Crap,i gotta go.

Iesha,your in charge.*leaves*

ChibiIesha: *salute* Yes ma'am!

ChibiFinland: Wow...she was being serious

ChibiOlivia: First time ive seen like that...

ChibiCurtis: Well,she did make a point there

ChibiHungary: Im surprised that you dont mind that she was

being rude to you

ChibiCurtis: That was her first rant,so i didnt want to interupt her

ChibiNaomi:Well,who wants to...have a drinking contest?

Everyone: Sure...


	50. Chapter 50-Ivy and England's Magic

**ChibiSuki:ok can someone please tell me what "Become one with Mother Russia" means**  
**ChibiAmy: do you have Black Butler i have always wanted to read the series**  
***Box teleports filled with skylanders figures,portal, and xbox 360,and hithe game disc***  
**ChibiSuki:Yay! Skylanders Giants! I'm going to play right now!*goes to gameroom*Who ever wants to play with me can come**  
**ChibiAmy:-_-...Not going to say it**  
**ChibiSuki:Somebody come play with me.I don't like to play games alone!**  
**ChibiAmy:someone please play with her**

ChibiJapan:*hands Black Butler*

ChibiCrystal and Kyle: *go play*

ChibiIvy: *walks in* Hey!Patty told me to come here cause she

dosent trust you guys

ChibiOlivia:Oh yeah,your her friend right?

ChibiIvy: Yup! I love Harry Potter and the son of James Potter

ChibiKid:Isnt that still H-

ChibiIvy: Shut up

Oh,and she gave me the author powers

Everyone: *scoots away*

ChibiIvy:England,i challenge you to a magic battle!

ChibiEngland: So be it!

Expectro Petronum!*Le flying mint bunny*

FMB: Hello~

ChibiIvy: Phfff.A bunny?Hah!

EXPRCTRO PETRONUM! *le mouse*

Mouse: *SQUEEK*'

ChibiIvy:...i hate you

ChibiEngland: who's laughing now?

ChibiIvy:Atleasticanstillsetyouonfire withtheauthorpowers

ChibiEngland: Wha-

ChibiIvy: *snaps fingers,setting him on fire*

ChibiEngland: AH!*runs around*

ChibiAmerica: DUDE BRITTAN JUST SET ON FIRE!

THATS BADASS!

ChibiIvy: We will be right back!


	51. Chapter 51-MOAR FIRE!

**chibijen; *is singing a madeup song about being chibi***  
**chibiolivia; i dont like being chibi, i like being my tall self**  
**chibiym777; quit compaining -_-**  
**chibijen; fear my chibi cuteness ROAR**  
**chibisasha; cuteness overload *faints***  
**chibijen; hehehe :3**  
**chibiolivia; lets do the questions now**  
**chibiym777; ok and i'll go first**  
**1) maka- you guessed right, but also wrong**  
**chibijen; wait how is she wrong**  
**chibiym777; same people different worlds**  
**chibijen; why must you be so technical about it -_-**  
**chibiym777; because you and olivia are from a different dimension so technicly -**  
**chibijen; *arm turns into mace* JEN-CHOP *hits ym777 on the head* stop being so technical, its confusing**  
**chibiym777; *in corner clutching his head* ow, why did i ever make you have that move T-T**  
**chibijen; that wasnt even full strength XD**  
**chibiym777; lets just move on before i get hurt more T-T**  
**chibiolivia; i'll go next**  
**2) CCL- dont worry i wont make people makeout in front of you *throws two random background characters in a nearby closet* i'll make them in here XD**  
**3) blair- thanks for the compliment, i actuely made it myself :D**  
**chibiolivia; thats all i got for now *transforms into her animal form (a dove) and flys to the top of a shelf and falls asleep***  
**chibiym777; *has a bandage on his head* well i guess thats all for now, and next time i think i'll bring in my OCs who are from this world**  
**chibiolivia; *wakes up and hears that* oh no not the clones -_-**  
**chibijen; awesome i get to see jenny (the me of this world) again XD**  
**chibiym777; yep, but one of them cant come untill i do something**  
**chibiolivia; whats that**  
**chibiym777; *kills excalibur and mails his corpse to the secret lab of one of his OCs* youll see why i have to do this when they get here**  
**till next time people this is farewell**  
**all; *dissapear in a flash of light***

****ChibiMaka: Ok?

ChibiBlair: Can you make me one?

ChibiCrystal: *knock' on door rapidly in the closet*

SOMEONE,FOR THE LOVE OF ZELDA GET ME OUT OF HERE!

I CANT STAND TIGHT SPACES!

ChibiKyle: GET US OUT

ChibiIvy: *locks door with key*

oops!

ChibiEngland: Your insane

ChibiIvy: Do you want to be on fire?

ChibiEngland: Id prefer it to happen to Curtis

ChibiCurtis:*fire* AAAAH!


	52. Chapter 52-Patty's back!

ChibiCCL: *comes in with a bowl of vanila ice cream*

Hey guys,im back from the hospit- WHAAAA!WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE?!

ChibiIvy: Oh,your back!

ChibiCCL: Ivy!You set my cousin on fire?!

Wait for me next time!I would have dropped acid on him!

ChibiIvy: Why wait? *snaps fingers,droping acid on him*

ChibiCurtis: WAAAA!SERIOUSLY?!

ChibiCCL: *hugs England* I missed doing this

ChibiEngland: *sighs,then hugs her back*

ChibiCCL: Who are you and what have you done to my tsundere Iggy?

ChibiEngland:...Tsun?

ChibiCCL: *hugs harder* THERE HE IS!

ChibiFrance: Ohonhonhon...I expected you to have hit her already

ChibiEngland: *blushes* SHUT UP!

ChibiFrance: Anyway,i really like you *holds Ivy's sholder*

ChibiIvy:...dont touch me

ChibiFrance: I REALLY like you...

ChibiIvy: *snaps her fingers* PATTY!

ChibiCCL: France,let me say this so you get it

LE POW!*punches him*

Chibitalia: Goodnight everybody!


	53. Chapter 53-Taco Horror

ChibiCCL: So,i gots alot of books today.

ChibiLiz: Do you have Twilight?

ChibiCCL: *grabs her head,then slams it on wall repeatedly*

TWILIGHT ISNT LITERATURE

ChibiLiz: O-ok...ow..

Chibitalia: Is there any pasta left?

ChibiIvy: I got hamburger helper...*the glove comes in*

ChibiCCL: *slams repeatedly with book*

SPIRIT BEGON!SPIRIT BEGON!SPIRIT BEGON!

Chibitalia:*walks away slowly*

ChibiIvy:*finaly notices Oliver*

OLIVER!*glomps*

ChibiOliver: Aw crap...

ChibiCCL: You were here this whole time?

ChibiOliver: Yes...

ChibiIvy: Why didnt you tell me dude?Im your partner!

ChibiOliver: Im sorry,i needed a break...

ChibiIvy: I understand

* * *

ChibiEngland: findyourhappyplace...

ChibiCCL: Whats wrong Iggy?

ChibiEngland: Firstly,dont call me that

secondly, this...*shows computer screen with fanfic on it*

ChibiCCL: Dipper goes to taco bell?

ChibiEngland: Its horrifying...

* * *

(20 mins later)

ChibiCCL: *crouching on the floor*

rubber ducky,your the one...you make bathtime loads

of fun...

ChibiCurtis: That was hilarious

ChibiCCL and England: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

ChibiCurtis: Everything

ChibiCCL: Well,im more randomer than you

if i didnt come,this story would never be as random as now

ChibiIvy: And if i didnt come,it wouldnt be as randomerer now

ChibiCurtis: Dont you have your own truth or dare?

ChibiCCL: Im co-hosting that,so she's co hosting this

ChibiIvy: Yeah

ChibiEngland: Good day everyone...

in the meantime,im never going to this Taco Bell place

ChibiCCL: me too

Both: EVER


	54. Chapter 54-GAS POWERED STICK!

ChibiCCL: Alright,almost done...*present on her legs poof*

Huh? *reads note*

_We were making you this for a while_

_-Ian and Anthony_

ChibiCCL: *unraps,revealing a stick*

Gas powered stick?

_Brain prossesing 50%_

Gas powered stick...

* * *

ChibiIvy: No,France

ChibiFrance: Come on! I havent met a girl who refuses

my romantic ways yet!Please?

ChibiIvy: You know what?

You can take your Romance,and SHOVE IT UP YOUR-

ChibiCCL: Gas powered stick...

CHibiIvy and France: O_O

* * *

ChibiMaka: Whats that?

ChibiCCL: Gas powered stick...

ChibiMaka: O_O Ok...

ChibiCCL: Never runs out of gas! *hits France*

ChibiFrance: OW!

ChibiIvy: Im starting to like that gas powered stick!

* * *

(A few minuetes later)

ChibiCCL: Alright,thats enough of my awesome stick for now...

Random video time!

*puts on headphones on iphone,then listens to things*

ChibiKaira: Watcha doing?

ChibiCCL: *dosent hear her,and also dosent notice she's singing out loud*

**Pub and Go,Pub and Go**

**Fish and Chips**

ChibiEngland: *blushes* Oh god...

ChibiKaira: Is that your song?You sing good!I want a song now!Can it be about tacos?

ChibiEngland: Uh, talk about it with America

ChibiKaira: Ok!*runs*

ChibiRomania:(yes,hes here too) Arthur...

ChibiEngland: What?

ChibiRomania: You do know that spell to turn us back,right?

ChibiEngland: M-maybe...im looking for it

ChibiRomania:I think you just want us to stay like this

or more like,a specific person

ChibiEngland: *blushes red* N-no!

I just want to see if Kaira can find it!

ChibiRomania: Alright!Just checking!

ChibiEngland: _Phew...that was close...i thought he found me out_

ChibiCCL: *fell asleep at one point,and now is waving her GPS*

ZZZ...take that!...zzz...never runs out of...zzz...gas

zzz...gonna get...that hot spring soon...zzz


	55. Chapter 55-Kaira dress up

Chibitalia: *looks at you* Ciao!England got sick,so Patty is taking care of him today

ChibiIvy:And she left ME in charge again~

Everyone: *backs away slowly*

* * *

ChibiCCL: Iggy,either you sleep and i leave

or you stay sick and i dont

ChibiEngland: Im not even bloody tired

ChibiCCL: Fine then *kisses his forehead*

ChibiEngland:*blushes redderer* W-w-wanker...

ChibiCCL: You should see the look on your face dude!*laughs*

ChibiEngland: Your like a bloody female America!

ChibiCCL: Close!IM LOUDER AND ALMOST AS AMERICAN!

* * *

ChibiFrance: *in a coma*

ChibiAmerica: Whats with France?

ChibiIvy: I did that so he wont try anything

* * *

ChibiKaira: *Comes in,with her hair like Aya from Mad Father,and a maid outfit*

Thanks for letting me borrow this Spain!

ChibiSpain: No problemo!You look so cute in that!

ChibiRomano: Why the hell did you give her my old clothes?!

ChibiKaira: Oh,this is yours?Its so cute~*Twirls*

ChibiSpain:You dont wear it anymore,so im letting her use it!

Dosent she look so cute?

ChibiRomano:*blushes*...Sì... lei è molto carina...(Yes...she's very pretty)

ChibiKaira: I have no clue what you just said!

ChibiSpain:*hugs Romano* I DID!THAT WAS SO CUTE!

ChibiRomano:*blushes redderer* SHUT UP YOU TOMATO BASTARD!

* * *

ChibiCCL:*opens the door*Iggy?You asleep?

ChibiEngland:*mumbles something in his sleep*

...wanker...France...

ChibiCCL: *rolls eyes* Seams like the usual...

ChibiEngland:...get away...

...from Patty...

ChibiCCL:_ Mind processing-3%_

ChibiEngland:...f***ing wanker...

...she's mine...

ChibiCCL:_ Mind processing-10%_

* * *

ChibiFrance: I sense LOVE happening!

And its not me this time~

ChibiIvy:Better be,or i swear i'll-

ChibiFrance:Its Brittan and Patty~

ChibiIvy: Its about time!

ChibiAmerica:When they come out,lets congragulate 'em!

ChibiKaira: What are they talking about?

ChibiSpain: Aparently Your brother and Patty are doing things!

Just like how i think you and Lovi might be one day!

ChibiRomano:*blushes again* YOU TOMATO BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!

ChibiKaira: *eats taco* I feel like this is gonna be the same every day

Roma-chan hurting Spain...*Laughs*

Its still funny though!


	56. Chapter 56-ASDFChapter

ChibiCCL:...aaand thats what i was really doing in there

ChibiIvy: Sooo...you guys weren-

ChibiCCL: NO!

Anyway,happy valentines day!*Hears groaning from the room*

Ugh,be right back...

* * *

ChibiAmerica:*Takes out a burger* Hello Burger~

Burger: I used to be a cow :)

ChibiAmerica:...oh

* * *

ChibiCCL: *feels like she shouldnt go inside,but does anyway*

Iggy?

ChibiEngland:*panting*

ChibiCCL: *notices he is "pitching the tent"*

Oh my god...

ChibiEngland: Ngh...

* * *

ChibiIvy: *brings in a cage with a Mine Turtle*

This is Patty's Mine Turtle

WHATEVER YOU DO,DONT STEP ON IT!

MT: Hello

ChibiMaka,Patty,Liz: So cute~!

* * *

ChibiCCL: Well,Iggy seams...to be enjoying himself...

...so im just gonna go...*starts to leave*

ChibiEngland:...ngh...P-patty...

ChibiCCL:_ England+His...thing+him saying my name=..._

_Mind processing-16%_

* * *

ChibiMaka: Romano,you got a question

ChibiRomano: *reads it,then sighs*Kaira...*blushes*Lei ... è davvero carino, e mi piace un sacco il suo...(She is really cute and i like her alot)

Chibitalia: Aw,Fratello!

ChibiCurtis: You actually did my dare!SWEET!

ChibiRomano:*blushes redder* Shut up you bastards...

ChibiMaka: Theres one for Kaira too.

ChibiKaira: *reads it* Thats easy!

*walks to Romano,then pulls his curl*

ChibiRomano: C-Chigi-i...

ChibiKaira: Whats i did was this...*Tugs it harder*

ChibiRomano:_F***!I Cant take it!_

ChibiKaira: _i dont like that look on his face_...

ChibiRomano: Never...pull..my curl*grabs her arms*

ChibiKaira:R-Roma-mph!?*Romano kisses her*

* * *

ChibiCCL: Ok,i should wake him up now before his...release...

ChibiEngland:Ngh...

ChibiCCL: *shakes his arm lightly* Iggy...

ChibiEngland:*opens his eyes*Oh,hello Patty

ChibiCCL: H-hi...Iggy!

ChibiEngland: Hm?Whats wrong?

ChibiCCL: *points at his lower region*

ChibiEngland:*blushes* U-uh...

ChibiCCL: Iggy...i heard you say my name...

ChibiEngland: Y-you have no proof...

ChibiCCL:*sigh* I hoped you wouldnt say that...*plays recording*

ChibiEngland: *slams face into pillow*

ChibiCCL: *sits on bed beside him* Its ok...Im actually glad

ChibiEngland: *mumbles into pillow: What do you mean?*

ChibiCCL:*mumbles*

ChibiEngland:*gets up* What?

ChibiCCL: *mumbles a bit louder*

ChibiEngland: *gets closer to her* Repeat tha-MPH

ChibiCCL: *kisses him,then pulls away,blushing* There,happy?

* * *

ChibiPatty: Im gonna do an internet!*presses button* WHOA!

ChibiLiz: Well,im gonna do a book!*presses book* oh...

ChibiIvy: *IDEA* Hey france,c'mere for a sec!

ChibiFrance: Hm?Why?*Walks over,then steps on Mine Turtle by accident*

MineTurtle:Hello

*BOOM*

ChibiIvy: Hehehe...


	57. Chapter 57-Pissy fit

**ROMANCE IZ HAPPENIN UP IN DIS PIECE**

**anyway...**

**Crystal:Sooo...watcha doin?**  
**Soul,Kid,Kyle:*gives picture of girls they like* Hehehe...like?**  
**Naomi and Olivia: You two have been silent for a while**  
**Iceland: Can i borrow your puffin for a while?**  
**Romano: That was...unexpected**  
**Kaira:Reaction to what he did?**

**Well,i must go before i step on the mine turtle**  
**Ahem...**

**I like trains *jumps on the train heading for him***

ChibiIvy: *pops in a hot spring from Kid Icarus Uprising from nowhere*

For once,i agree with France

EVERYONE GET NAKED!

ChibiEveryone: *get naked and jump in hotspring*

ChibiCrystal:Im enjoying myself

ChibiKid,Soul,Kyle: *get a mental image,blush,then nosebleed*

U-uh...

ChibiFrance: My guess would be yes

ChibiNaomi: Eh...theres nothing much to say

ChibiOlivia: We speak sometimes when we feel like it

ChibiNaomi: Kid,are you ok?

ChibiKid: I-Im fine!

ChibiIceland: *throws puffin at him* Gladly

ChibiRomano: *stays away from Kaira in the corner*

ChibiKaira: I knew he liked me,but not that much...*blush*

ChibiSpain: *swims to Romano* Lovi,whats wrong

ChibiRomano: Go away tomato bastard

ChibiSpain: *puts hand on back* Its ok,i know you didnt mean to

ChibiRomano:...yeah

ChibiSpain: I guess you dont like her

It seamed like you did though

ChibiRomano:How many times do i have to say it

I dont like her

in fact,i might actually hate her

ChibiKaira: *walks over and smacks his face*

First,you kiss me,and now your saying you hate me,huh?

ChibiSpain: Oh,sh*ts about to go down...

ChibiKaira: I just wanted to be your f***ing friend *starts crying,and stomps off*

F*** YOU ROMANO

ChibiNaomi,Olivia: Kaira,come back!

ChibiAmerica: Good going dude.*runs off to find her*

ChibiSpain: You ok Lovi?

ChibiRomano: *touches his cheek where she slapped him*

ChibiSpain: Romano?

ChibiRomano:I think im in f***ing love...

* * *

ChibiCCL: *smacks head* Im so stupid,why did i do that!

ChibiEngland: Your not stupid.

ChibiCCL:Yeah i one time i pick to do that is-?

ChibiEngland:*kisses her quickly*

ChibiCCL:*blushes,then hugs him* Great,so were on the same page?

ChibiEngland: Seams so.*gets back into bed*

ChibiCCL: Get some rest*kisses forehead,then leaves and shuts door*

* * *

ChibiCCL: *comes out* Where's Kaira?

ChibiSpain: She yelled at Romano then ran off

ChibiCCL: Ugh...now i otta go somewhere AGAIN *goes to find her*

* * *

ChibiHungary: *pats Romano's head*

Its ok Romano.

ChibiBelgium: Yeah.I honestly think its cute that you like her!

ChibiRomano: *blushes* Si,but now she hates me...

ChibiPrussia: Vell,you shouldnt have said you ha-*gets hit with frying pan*

ChibiHungary: Gilbert,i suggest you shut up

ChibiKaira:*walks back in,still mad*

ChibiRomano: Hey,im so-

ChibiKaira:Shove it up your a** tomato bastard

ChibiRomano: Eh?

ChibiKaira: You heard me.*makes taco and eats*

ChibiSpain: How about we get out of the hot spring?

ChibiIvy: Fine*poofs hot spring away and gives everyone clothes*

ChibiCCL: Alright,i gotta "check" on Iggy again,so later *runs*

ChibiBelgium: Roma?You ok?

ChibiRomano: *about to cry* Y-yeah...*leaves*

ChibiKaira: _Hope he likes the way i treat him now,because thats the way im staying..._

_...and i did start to like him too_

ChibiSpain: Everything got way more complicated...


	58. Chapter 58-Trains

**Aw, poor Romano... **

**Ash- *sneaking* ATTACK! *glombs oliver* happy valentines day 3 *runs away, then walks up to Prussia* Happy Valentines Day! *Gives him a mirror* now u can look at perfection all day *rolls eyes, then laughs and walks away***

** Alex- Patty, I got something for you. F-for valentines day. *hands huge girraffe* **

**Kyle- *hugs Crystal silently***

ChibiOliver: *blushes and hugs her back* Y-you too

ChibiPatty:That thing is HUUUGE!I LOVE IT!*kisses his cheek*

ChibiCrystal:*hugs him too*_ Maybe i should tell him now..._

Kyle...*blushes* I...

ChibiKyle:_ Is she gonna say..._

Both: I...just wanna tell you that...

ChibiCrystal: *points at him* JINX!*laughs*

ChibiPrussia: Kesese...thank you frau

ChibiKaira: *looking in magic book*

Taco spell...*makes taco*

Love spell...

Make someone less of a dick spell...

Train spell?*idea*

ChibiCCL:*Kaira shows her the book* Go ahead!

ChibiKaira: Hey France!

ChibiFrance: What?

ChibiKaira: *reads page* I like trains

*train hits France*

ChibiIvy,Kaira,and CCL: Hehehehehehe...

Everyone: *backs away from them*


	59. Chapter 59-More Trains

ChibiKaira: *somehow grows up a bit*...huh.I feel different

ChibiCCL: You grew up

ChibiKaira:Oh...*goes back to reading,then makes a taco*

* * *

Chibitalia: Whats wrong fratello?

ChibiRomano: Nothing,leave me alone idiot!

ChibiSpain: Its nothing Ita-chan

ChibiBelgium: He's just sad because of-

ChibiRomano: ITS NOT THAT!SHUT UP!

ChibiKaira:*looks up from book,and sees Romano yelling at them*Konoyarou...

* * *

ChibiCurtis: Hey Kaira?

ChibiKaira: What?

ChibiCurtis: Can you teach me that love spell?

ChibiKaira:Why?

ChibiCurtis: None of your concern

ChibiKaira:*shakes head,then sighs* I like trains

ChibiCurtis: AH!*gets hit by train*

ChibiKaira:Favorite spell...


	60. Chapter 60-Mine Turtle

ChibiIvy: Hey,do you remember when we went inside Mario?

ChibiCCL: Oh yeah...that was fun

* * *

*Flashback*

ChibiIvy:*gets invinsible star* HAH!IM INVINSIBLE B****!

ChibiCCL:*on top of a ? box,with a bunch of enemys at the bottom*

IVYYYYY!WHAT THE FRICK?!

* * *

ChibiIvy and CCL: Best day ever...

ChibiKaira:Siete tutti un branco di idioti, sai?(You are a bunch of idiots,ya know?)

ChibiIvy: And where did you learn Italian so quickly?

ChibiKaira:Italy's been teaching me

ChibiRomano:*hears the conversation*

quel bastardo fottuto...(That f***ing bastard...)

ChibiBelgium: Aww!Lovi is jealous!

ChibiRomano:*blushes furiously*Go away...

* * *

ChibiKaira:_Im bored_.

Hey Denmark

ChibiDenmark: What?

ChibiKaira: Guess what i like?

ChibiDenmark: McDonnalds,like your brother?  
ChibiKaira:Well,yes...and I like trains

*Train hits him* I love this spell so much

Everyone:*Backs away*

* * *

ChibiCCL:*holding her Mine Turtle*

ChibiPrussia:Vat is that thing?

ChibiCCL: Its a mine turtle.

MineTurtle: Hello

ChibiPrussia: Vat is vith that button?

ChibiCCL: DONT PRESS I-

*boop* Uh oh...*puts on floor*

ChibiPrussia: Uh oh?

(Boom)

ChibiCCL: Thats why...

ChibiPrussia: Oww...


	61. Chapter 61-Tomato song

ChibiKaira:I found the cure!

ChibiPrussia: Its about time

ChibiKaira:*red aura surrounds her,then everyone is normal again*

* * *

CCL: Ahh...its good to be back!

Ivy: I HAVE FINGERS AGAIN!

Olivia: I can eat chips again!

Naomi: Hey,our hands are off!

Kid: YES!I CAN GO TO THE BATHROOM!*runs*

Soul:*follows,with Kyle too*

Crystal:They REALLY had to go...

CCL:I can hold my Iphone without dropping it!*puts headphones*

IPhone:_ New message from Cierra_

CCL: Oh cool!

Naomi: Isnt that your friend that moved

CCL: FB for keeping us in touch!*looks at message*

Oh cool,some Hetalia videos!

Italy: Let me see!I wanna see!

* * *

(4 minuetes later...)

CCL:*stars humming this- watch?v=3aX9BwgeuBY*

Belgium: That was cute!

Netherlands: That was stupid

Spain:That was awesome!

Romano:...its ok,i guess

CCL:*hears a beep* Who stepped on Mine Turtle

France:AGAIN!?

MineTurtle: Hello

*BOOM*

CCL: Ow...

Prussia: What the hell France?!

France:Its not MY fault this thing keeps blowing up!

Olivia: Yes it is...YOUR stepping on it

Ivy: Ok France,do you wanna be run over by train by Kaira

or Set on fire by me?

Kaira:*dosent wait for his response* I like trains.

(VROOM)

France: I DIDNT SAY IT YET!

Kaira: Dont care.*Goes to CCL*

Can i see that video you were watching?

CCL: Sure*hands IPhone*

* * *

(Another 4 minuetes later..)

Kaira: *smiles* That was very cute.

CCL: I know right!

Kaira: *starts to leave*

Crystal: Where are you going?

Kaira: Somewhere.I'll be back later*leaves*

CCL: Ok!Have fun wherever your going!

Naomi!Wanna play Pokemon?

Naomi: Eh,sure.


	62. Chapter 62-Shit GOES DOWN

CCL: *sleeping on chair*...zzz...zzz

Naomi:*sweatdrop* Well,i won*shuts her ds off*

Crystal: Wanna play Zelda?

Naomi: Sure,why not

* * *

1 hour later..

Maka:*sweatdrop* she really can sleep...

Liz: Well,she's crazy

Kaira:*walks in,then senses something*...

Maka: Whats wrong?

Kaira:Something is wrong here...*listens closely*

Maka:...now that you mention it...

Stien:*wheels in* Some kind of monster is in here...

Kaira: Telling by the wavelength im sensing...its a-

*Random Oni pops in*

Soul: HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Kaira: An Oni!What the hell is that doing here!?

Japan:Its that thing from that game i played!

Kaira:_If England was awake,i would ask him for help...but..._

_You know what,i can do this alone!_

Everyone,get a weapon

Soul Eater people,whoever is a weapon,become one!

Soul,Liz,Patty:*Turn into weapons*

Crystal and Naomi:*Turn into two guns,then Olivia grabs them*

Olivia: Lets do this

Naomi:_And quick too,im hungry_

Everyone:*begins attacking*

Kaira:_Just keep it occupied so i can attack..._*Blue aura apears around her*

CCL:*wakes up* AAAAH!HETAONI ALL OVER AGAIN!

Oni:*walks to her*

CCL:_I...cant move...what?_

Kaira: Patty! I LIKE TRAINS!*Oni gets pushed to the wall*

CCL:_Thanks Kair-wait...why cant i talk?_

England:*runs over* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT DOING HERE?!

CCL:_ IGGY HELP IM PARALYZED AND I CANT TALK!_

Kaira:Arthur!Help Patty,i got this

England: Are you insane?!

Kaira: Just trust me!

England:*stares at her for a while,then nods and gets Patty*

You ok,love?

CCL: *tries to talk,but cant*

England:Your just in shock...*walks her to the room*

* * *

Kaira:_Alright,this might not work,but its good enough to try_

*Eyes glow and her blue aura grows bigger and bigger*

Stien:Wait a sec...*realizes what she's doing*

Kaira!That spell is too dangerous

Kaira: I KNOW WHAT IM DOING,SO SHUT UP!

*room goes white*

* * *

Olivia:Holy crap,im blind!

Stien:Your not blind

Italy:Then w-what happened?

Stien:Kaira did a VERY dangerous spell,and this is an after effect

*white fades,and the Oni is gone*

Maka:Well,that thing is gone,but where is she?

Kid: Oh she is-uh oh...

Kaira:*on the floor,with bruises all over*Ngh...

Everyone: Oh god!*runs over*

Belgium:Is she ok?

Stien:She's...

Romano:Answer the f***ing question!

Stien:...

Romano:*begins to panic,and shakes her* Wake up!Wake up!Kaira!Wake up!

* * *

Kaira:*wakes up,but not in the room*Wha...

?: Kaira are you ok?

Kaira:*sight adjusts,then she sees a girl with black hair(like the PkmnB&W 2 girl) and a kimono*

Tok..yo?

Tokyo:*smiles*Glad to see you remember me!

Kaira:How could i forget my BFF?But..am i in-

Tokyo:*shakes her head*

Kaira:Oh thank god...i thought that Oni killed me

Tokyo:Oni?Wow...

Kaira:So that must have been the dangerous thing that the book warned...

Tokyo:Well...hows big brother?

Kaira:Japan?He's fine

Tokyo:Oh,good!

_Romano:KAIRA!WAKE UP!_

Kaira:Romano?

_Italy:Fratello,calm down!_

_Romano:DONT DIE ON ME!WAKE UP!_

Tokyo:Wow,i never heard Romano yell of sadness

Kaira:Sadness?

Tokyo:Yeah,its obvious he's sad

Kaira:_So...he dosent hate me..._

How do i get back?

Tokyo:Your in a coma,so im not sure

Kaira:Oh...*hears Romano start crying*

Tokyo:...this is depressing...

Kaira:well,there has to be a way

Tokyo:Im not sure,but i could help you

Kaira:*nods*_Stop crying dude,i'll be back.I swear_

* * *

_Kaira:Stop crying dude,i'll be back.I swear_

Romano:..._Kaira?_

Italy:Romano?

Stien:I should bring her to a bed...

America:I will.

Romano:..._i could have sworn that..._

America:*grabs her,then brings her to a room*

* * *

_Romano:...Kaira?_

Kaira:Tokyo,you hear that too,right?

Tokyo:Yeah,seams like he heard you

Kaira: So i can talk to people?

Tokyo:Only people close to you.

Like right now,America is carrying you

Kaira:_...Big bro?_

* * *

_Kaira:...Big Bro?_

America:...Kaira?

* * *

_America:Kaira?_

Kaira:_ Listen,im fine_

_so tell everyone not to worry and i'll be back_

* * *

America:*puts her on a bed*_Got it_

* * *

Kaira:_And while im gone,try getting better at Mario_

_America:*laughs*The hero is ALWAYS good at Mairo!_

Kaira:*laugh*Well,lets get started

Tokyo:Yeah


	63. Chapter 63-Review 69heh

**Dude... ...best day ever**  
**Naomi and Crystal: I could have sworn you two were gonna be something NOT two guns**  
**Romano:How ya holding up? **

**Spain,Belgium:How is he REALLY holding up? **

**Italy:I though you were one of the people who cried**

** _Kaira:Who is Tokyo and where are you guys?I could help you get out **

**Tokyo:... are you guys?And if your Japan's sister,then why arent you there with the rest? **

**_ CCL:Doont you worry,i know the PERFECT cure to help you out...hehehe... Dats it for now!**

Naomi:...

Crystal:Are you really that dumb?

Romano:*looks away* Fine...*leaves*

Spain:He's hurt

Belgium:Poor thing

Italy:Oh i did,but i had some pasta and i felt better

* * *

Kaira:Tokyo is my friend from when we were in Patty's head.

Tokyo:Were in Colorado's conciousness

as long as she's in a coma,she can see me

...and...its none of your buisness why im not there

Kaira:_I wonder if shes still upset about that..._

_Who's near me now?Hello,anyone there?_

* * *

_Kaira:Hello,anyone there?_

Romano:_So im not crazy..is that you Kaira?_

* * *

_Romano:Is that you Kaira?_

Kaira:_Yeah,its me!Dont worry,im fine.I just caught up with my old friend_

_Romano:Do you mean..._

Tokyo:Konichiwa Romano!

_Romano:Tokyo...right?_

Tokyo:Nice to hear you too!

_Romano:So whats wrong?You left half the room in tears_

Kaira:_(So where you..) Im just in a coma,nothing too serious_

* * *

Italy:Fratello,what are you doing

Romano:CHIGI!YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!

* * *

Tokyo:Is that Italy?!

Kaira:Hey Italy!

_Italy:Kaira!Your ok!_

_Romano:Anyway,we should go..._

Kaira:Ok?Bye then...

Tokyo:*giggles*Italy is happy as ever.

Kaira:...I feel something on me...

Tokyo:*sees*Aww,thats cute!

Kaira:What?Did he draw on my face?

Tokyo:See for yourself

Kaira:How?

Tokyo:Concentrate really hard

Kaira:*concentrates,then blushes*...

Tokyo:Romano must really like you!

Kaira:*smiles*_Thanks dude._

* * *

Italy:Romano,did you leave that rose on the bed?

Romano:N-no...that was there when i went in.

P-probobly France

Italy:Oh Ok!

_Kaira:Thanks dude_

Romano:*blushes* CHIGI!

Italy:Whats wrong?

Romano:N-nothing

* * *

CCL:_THERE IS NO WAY IM EVER EVEN CONSIDERING THAT_

England:There is no way im letting you do anything

Curtis:Come on!Im being seriously

CCL:_EVEN IF YOU USE SOUTH PARK IM NOT LETTING YOU_

Curtis:*steps on mine turtle*

MineTurtle: Hello

Everyone:OH SH-*Blam*

Spain:You and France really need to stop that...

* * *

Tokyo:I sense stupidity...

Kaira:Dont worry,i got it

*ahem*_I like trains_

Tokyo:Wha?

Kaira:Just wait

* * *

_Kaira:I like trains_

*Train hits France and Curtis*

Romano:_Was that you?_

* * *

Kaira:Maybe...

Tokyo:*laughs* You HAVE to teach me that!

Kaira:Your lucky i still have my magic book...

* * *

Belgium:Did anyone else hear Colorado's voice?

America: Yeah dude!Shes so good at magic that she can talk to us!

Spain:Well its good to see she's alright

Italy:And Tokyo is with her too!

Japan:T-Tokyo?

Italy:Yup!She's helping Kaira get out of the coma.

China:Its good to hear little sis is ok

South-Korea:I hope she gets out too...

Hungary:I remember her!I used to dress her up in dresses

Romano:_Tell Tokyo that everyone wants her too_

* * *

Tokyo:They want me out...

Kaira:I know your still mad,but they do love you alot.

Tokyo:Your right.I have to stay happy and optimistic.*smiles*

Kaira:*smiles*Theres the Konata i know!

_Dont worry guys,we're working on it_

* * *

China:Tokyo is coming back-aru!

France:I especially cant WAIT for her to come back

_Kaira and Tokyo: I like trains_

*France gets hit again*

_Tokyo:No way!It works!_

_Oh,Hi everyone!_

Japan:Are you alright?

_Tokyo:Im just fine!_

South-Korea:Its good to hear you again!

_Tokyo:I missed you guys!Except for France,but everyone else is good!_

Everyone:*laughs*

_Kaira:Well,we should get going._

_Oh and Romano_

_Dont lie,i know you put the rose there._

Romano:*blushes*

_Kaira:Its ok,its pretty_

Romano:_*mumbles* just like you.._

_Kaira:What?I didnt hear you..._

Romano:N-nothing...

_Kaira:Ok!_

_Tokyo:Bye everyone!_

Spain:Lovi,that was ADORABLE!*hugs Romano*

Romano:*blushes* What were those words to that train spell...?

Spain:*lets go immedietly*


	64. Chapter 64-Nightmare?

Kaira:Maybe we should continue tomorow...im tired

Tokyo:Yeah,the beds are over here...

* * *

_Kaira:...What is this?(she woke up in a room)_

_Wait...is that...me?And Tokyo?_

_*They are both on the ground,bleeding,and Romano and America are there too*_

_DreamRomano:Danm that F***ing Oni!_

_DreamKaira:Its ok Romano...its all gonna be over soon..._

_DreamAmerica:Dude,what are you talking about!_

_DreamTokyo:The Oni...was after us...the whole time_

_DreamKaira:Why do you think it leaves when we're hurt?_

_Kaira:What?_

_DreamRomano:No!Im not loosing you again!*grabs her arm*_

_DreamTokyo:Roma-*coughs blood*-no...let her go..._

_DreamAmerica:We're not just gonna let you die!_

_DreamKaira:Even if you try to help,we're still gonna go..._

_DreamRomano:*turns around,showing his tears*Dont you think i know that?_

_DreamKaira:Romano..._

_DreamTokyo:Just the others...its too late for us_

_DreamAmerica:B-but..._

_DreamRomano:... both coming with us._

_Kaira:What...is this?_

_DreamKaira:*falls on the floor*_

_DreamRomano:Kaira!_

_DreamTokyo:Ameri...ca..._

_DreamAmerica:*holds her hand*No!The hero cant let you die!_

_DreamRomano:You cant die!Kaira!_

_DreamAmerica:Dude!Dont die!_

_DreamRomano:*starts crying,then hits the floor*DAMNIT!_

_DreamKaira:*smiles*You know,its funny...i thought you hated me_

_DreamRomano:I never did!Goddamn it,Ti Amo..._

_Kaira:...Ti amo?_

_DreamKaira:Romano...I..._

* * *

Kaira:Ah!

Tokyo:Are you ok?

Kaira:Yeah...bad dream i guess

Tokyo:Well,goodnight

Kaira:Goodnight...

_Whatever Ti amo means..._

_i feel the same...somehow..._

_Romano..._

* * *

Romano:AH!

Italy:Whats wrong?

Romano:Is Kaira still ok?!

Italy:S-shes fine!Dont worry!

Romano:...thank god...*smiles*I thought i lost her...

Italy:*pats his back*Its ok Fratello*goes back to sleep*

Romano:*lays down*_Just a dream..._

_...Goodnight Kaira...ti amo..._


	65. Chapter 65-Guess what More trains!

Crystal:Hah!In your face Tucker!

Naomi:Unfair!

Olivia:_Seriously...how am i their partner?_

* * *

Tokyo:*yawns* What are you doing up so early?

Kaira:Romano woke me

Tokyo:So your istening to what he's saying?

Kaira:He's been saying stuff about this dream he had...

...which was alot like mine...

Tokyo:Really?I wanna hear!

Kaira:Ok so it was you,me,Romano,and America

Except you and me were bleeding to death

Tokyo:Yikes...

Kaira:Romano and America kept trying to bring us with them

and we told them to leave us there

Tokyo:...

Kaira:They kept refusing,and we eventually die...

Tokyo:Woah...thats wierd

Kaira:Why?

Tokyo:Oh,its nothing...i'll be right back...

Kaira:Ok?

_Romano:...Kaira?_

Kaira:Hm?

_Romano:You had the same dream as me?_

Kaira:... yeah...

it was really wierd.

And i was kinda...

_Romano:...Scared?_

Kaira:...well yeah.I mean,what if that really happens to us?

_Romano:...Kaira,i will kill that bastard before he tries to kill you_

Kaira:B-but...

_Romano:No buts.I have to go_

Kaira:...ok.I trust you.

_Romano:Good..._

* * *

Romano:*kisses her forehead,then leaves*

* * *

Kaira:*blushes*...

Tokyo:*comes back*What happened?Your face is red

Kaira:H..He...

Tokyo:*gets it* Oh...i get it.

Kaira:C-can we get started now?

Tokyo:Sure.

* * *

Hungary:Oh,look.A puppy!

Austria:Carefu,he has a knife.

Dog:*has a knife on back.*Woof.*walks away*

Hungary:Um...ok?

Curtis:I learned a spell too!

CCL:Oh lord no...

Curtis:EVERYONE DO THE FLOP!

Everyone:*flops on floor*

CCL:DUDE WHAT THE HELL?

Curtis:Totally worth it...

_Kaira:I like trains_

*train hits Curtis*

Curtis:Again...so worth it


	66. Chapter 66-Horror dreams

Tokyo:...that was kinda the same as mine...except in mine

...I wasnt with them...i was...

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_Tokyo:What...the hell..._

_*Iceland is carrying her on his back*_

_DreamIceland:Come on ,we're almost out_

_DreamTokyo:*coughs blood*_

_DreamMrPuffin:Hey,you dont look so good..._

_DreamTokyo:*cough*Ya think?_

_DreamIceland:Dont worry,after we kill that Oni-_

_DreamTokyo:I-iceland...Its not the oni..._

_Tokyo:What?_

_DreamIceland:What do you mean?_

_DreamTokyo:It was..._

_DreamIceland:Tokyo?_

_DreamTokyo:*falls off his back*Ah..._

_DreamIceland:T-Tokyo!_

_DreamTokyo:*smiles*Sorry Ice...im not gonna make it..._

_DreamIceland:Yes you will!_

_DreamMrPuffin:Uh...guys..._

_*girl that looks like Tokyo,except with a black kimono comes*_

_2pTokyo:Hehehe...*puts hand on Tokyo's head* Just go to sleep_

_DreamTokyo:Y-you..._

_2pTokyo:Like he said,it will be all over soon_

_DreamTokyo:I-Ice..land..._

_2pTokyo:*disapears*_

_Tokyo:That was..._

_Wait,wheres...?_

_DreamIceland:No!You cant die!We're almost out!_

_DreamTokyo:Ice...*smiles*Ai shiteru...(I love you)*shuts her eyes*_

_DreamIceland:*hugs her and cries* Damn it...why?..._

_Tokyo:*blushes*No...i...im ok!Iceland!Stop crying!_

_...im not dead..._

* * *

Tokyo:N-no!That was just a wierd dream...

just a wierd...dream

Kaira:Tokyo?You ok?

Tokyo:Yeah...im fine

_But...why was Iceland...helping me?_

Kaira:..._Tokyo_

Happy and Optimistic,remember?

Tokyo:...right!

* * *

_(A/N:This was all a part of a bad dream i had last night that really scared me)_

_CCL:Wait...wha?_

_Who are those two?They look like..._

_*2pTokyo and 2pKaira are holding their other selves,holding knives*_

_2pKaira:One more step,and they get it!_

_DreamRomano:Let them go!_

_2pTokyo:Oh right,so you can leave and it will be a happily ever after right?_

_ enters Patty's head never leaves unless forced_

_2pKaira:*puts knife on Kaira's cheek,causing some blood to come out*_

_Just like these two..._

_DreamKaira:Ngh...R-romano..._

_2pKaira:Yeah,call for your little boyfriend!_

_DreamIceland:W-why are you doing this?_

_2pTokyo:Once these two are dead,we come out into the real world._

_Its like replacing things in order to get new ones_

_2pKaira:Everyone 2p's have already left thanks to us_

_2pTokyo:And we're gonna join them..._

_CCL:Pease tell me this is a dream..._

_DreamRomano and Iceland: NO!_

_2pTokyo and 2pKaira:*cut Kaira and Tokyo's chests,making alot of blood come out*_

_DreamKaira and Tokyo:*fall to the floor as their opposites disapear*_

_DreamRomano:K-kaira!*runs to her*_

_DreamIceland:*runs to Tokyo*_

_CCL:No...they...cant die..._

_DreamRomano:Damn those b****es!_

_DreamKaira:Its ok Romano..._

_DreamRomano:*picks her up*No its not!_

_My fratello...everyone...they're all dead..._

_I dont want you to go either!_

_DreamKaira:Romano..._

_DreamIceland:*hugs Tokyo* Im not letting you go..._

_DreamTokyo:Ice..._

_DreamKaira:Romano...?_

_DreamRomano:Che palle!Ti amo,idiota!_

_DreamKaira:Then...can i do one thing before i go?_

_DreamRomano:Whatever it is,do it..._

_DreamKaira:*kisses him,then smiles* I love you...*she shuts her eyes,keeping the smile*_

_DreamRomano:*cries*Damn it..._

_CCL:No...this is a lie...all of it..._

_2pRomano:*comes behind Romano*_

_CCL:ROMANO!_

_DreamRomano:AGH!*gets stabbed*_

_CCL:No..._

_DreamIceland:*gets stabbed too*_

_DreamTokyo:At least...we all die together...*shuts her eyes*_

_DreamIceland:Right...*shuts his eyes*_

_CCL:No.._

_DreamRomano:*shuts his eyes*_

_CCL:NO!THEY CANT BE DEAD!*cries*_

_T-t-they cant be...*see's everyone(soul eater people included) On the floor,dead*_

_2pCCL:Well well well...look who it is_

_CCL:You killed them,didnt you?_

_2pCCL:Maybe i did,maybe it was all for one cause_

_CCL:Break me,right._

_You killed everyone...Ivy...Curtis...everyone_

_just to watch me suffer..._

_2pCCL:Well that,and...this!*stabs her with knife*_

_CCL:AGH!*falls to the floor*_

_2pCCL:*removes knife*Well,have got stuff to do_

_After all,im replacing you.*disapears*_

_CCL:No...I...i..._

* * *

CCL:*wakes up*AH!

England:*runs in*what happened?!

CCL:I-iggy...your alive...*starts crying*

England:*hugs her* Whatever happened,it was just a bad dream

CCL:E-everyone was dead...then i...was...

_2pCCL:You just watch._

_Im gonna come out one day_

CCL:*eyes widen,then cries on England's sholder*

I want...everyone

...to be safe

even if i have to sacrifice myself...

Just for my friends...

England:Patty...

CCL:If i do that,i would be happy

As long as you are all ok,i am too.

England:Go back to sleep*kisses her forehead,then is about to leave*

CCL:C-can you stay?

England:Sure thing,love*gets in bed with her(A/N:I KNOW WHAT YALL ARE THINKING)*

CCL:Thanks...


	67. Chapter 67-Aaaadventure Tyme And singing

Kaira:Tokyo?Where are you?*sees a note*

_Went out for a bit,i'll be back soon_

_-Tokyo_

_p.s-I got something for you_

Kaira:Psh.*see's a tv*Yay!*turns on CN,which is playing Fionna and Cake*

* * *

Half hour later...

Kaira:What is wrong with the Ice King?*laughs*Everything...

That song was really nice too...*hums the first part*

_Bad little boy_

_thats what your acting like_

_I really dont buy_

_that your that kinda guy_

_and,if you are_

_why do you want to hang out with me..._

Tokyo:*walks in* Were you singing?

Kaira:*blushes pink*N-no...that was the..

Tokyo:*pokes her face*Dont lie!

Kaira:...*slaps her hand away*

Tokyo:Its ok,you sing great!

Right Romano?

Kaira:Wait what?

_Romano:yeah...well..._

_you have a...beautiful voice..._

Kaira:*blushes* Ugh...im never singing again until checking!

Tokyo:But i like your singing!

Kaira:T-too bad!I sing alone...

_Romano:*mumbles*_

Tokyo:You ok Romano?

_Romano:Si...its just..._

Kaira:*mumbles*I dont like where this is going...

_Romano:*mumbles again*_

Tokyo:What?

_Romano:I...have to go..._

Tokyo:Ok then!Bye!

* * *

Romano:*shuts door,then smacks face*

_Idiot!I could have just told her if she was alone..._

_but...i didnt want to interupt her..._

* * *

Tokyo:Did you hear that?He was gonna tell you something!

Kaira:Huh...

Tokyo:He probobly wanted to tell you that he lo-

Kaira:*give her the 'oh you dont wanna say it' look*

Tokyo:lo-ves your singing!

Kaira:Thats what i thought...

_Come to think of it...i didnt hear him come in..._

By the way,where did you go?

Tokyo:Well,i was really excited for that new episode of AT

...so i got a guitar

Kaira:Why?

Tokyo:I wanted to learn to play it...

Kaira:Right...i forgot you like music

Tokyo:I learned a bit ...*starts playing*

Kaira:_Hey...thats..._

Tokyo:*hums the song*

okaa-san ouma-san

Kaira:Mama

Toletta doko ya chigi

Tokyo:Donde esta

Kaira:Daisuki na owaii ko ni

Both: Daisuki na te u tamen

Ay ay

Tomato

Rakuen yanda

Oyabun fan club

Dan Dan kimi to

Onnaji kotoba ga

tsukaeru ne

Te quiero

Ieru kana

_Belgium:Aww!Your singing that song Patty was listening to!_

_(A/N:Refering to this- watch?v=3aX9BwgeuBY)_

Kaira:AH!Not again...

_Hungary:I didnt know you sang!_

Kaira:Before we go on,how many people are there?

_Prussia:Ze awesome me,Austria,Belgium,Italy,Hungary,Spain...America...thats it_

Kaira:*falls*

Tokyo:You ok?

Kaira:They all...heard me...

_Italy:Ve~Romano was right!You sing great!_

Kaira:Oh,Romano told you guys...

_Spain:Can you sing another song?_

Kaira:*blushes* I cant sing when i know people are hearing...

_Prussia:Just pretend zat ve are not here_

Kaira:...*deep breath*I could sing Glad you came...

the Boyce Avenue one though,i hate the Wanted...

Tokyo:I dont know it that well,but i will try...*plays*

Kaira:*sigh,then shuts her eyes*

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

* * *

Spain:I see why you like her so much Lovi

Romano:*stays silent*

Belgium:Leave him alone Toni,he's listening to her sing*giggles*

CCL:*bursts in*YOU A-HOLES

I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WAKE ME UP WHEN FIONNA AND CAKE CAME ON!

England:Excuse her,she's drunk

and aparently dosent remember that she already watched it...

CCL:Dunt tuch me muther fucker...

Englnad:*drags her away*

All:*poker face*

* * *

Kaira:Thank god,im tired and i dont want to sing...

_Prussia:Im sure Romano wants to hear more,right dude?_

_Romano:Shut up potato bastard..._

Kaira:...im...totally embaressed*falls again*

* * *

Prussia:Dont hate dude!Im sure you just want to be smoochin her right now.

Romano:*blushes* S-shut up...

Prussia:Kesesese...i knew it!

_Kaira:*gets annoyed,then remembers*I like-_

Prussia:AH!*runs out of room*

Everyone:*laughs*


	68. Chapter 68-Jealousy and Gilbird

CCL:*playing something she made on a ds*

Romano:*walks up to her*What are you laughing about

CCL:Oh nothing,just this game i made~

Romano:Enough with the squiggly things already

*some wierd energy pulse occurs*

CCL:Dont break the 4th wall!

Romano:Ok jeeze...

CCL:Anyway,this game is interactive...

Ive been playing for a while...

Romano:*looks at it*Is that the brittish bastard

CCL:*blushes*Shut up...

You just poke at them and do stuff...*pokes*

GameEngland:Ow!Quit it you git!

Romano:Do you have the tomato bastard?

CCL:*puts Spain and gives to him*

Romano:*pokes him alot*

CCL:Dude,take it easy...

Spain:*walks in* Lovi,what are you doing?

Romano:*shuts ds off*NOTHING!

CCL:*swipes ds from him*Now if you will excuse me,i have more stuff to do...

Prussia:*whispers something in Spain's ear*

Spain:Well,you were right Gil.

Romano:?

Prussia:Oh,dont worry about it dude...

Im just planning on asking Kaira out when she comes to.

Romano:Wait what?

Prussia:Yeah!She's almost as awesome as me!

Have you SEEN that girl play video games?

Spain:So he's gonna ask her to see who's more awesome

Prussia:And if i win,i get to go on a date with her!

Romano:*getting a bit jealous*

Spain:Lovi,are you jealous?

Romano:*blushes*N-no...

Prussia:Yeah you are!

Romano:No,im just thinking about stuff...

Spain:Is it stuff about her?

Romano:...

Prussia:Dude,no way!Spain,you were right!

Spain:See,what did i tell you?

Romano:What the f*** are you bastards talking about?

Prussia:Spain told me sometimes your curl turns into a heart

Romano:*snaps*YOU TOMATO BASTARD!*chases spain*

Spain:*runs*

Prussia:Kesesesese...he was TOTALLY thinking about her..

CCL:*walks back in* I heard jealousy and mocking

Prussia:Romano got jealous and his curl turned into a heart

CCL:*gets camera*ROMANO!LET ME TAKE A PICTURE!

Prussia:Today is good...

Gilbird:*flys over Prussia's head*

Prussia:Welcome back Gilbird!

Hungary:WHERE IS THAT DAMNED PRUSSIA AND HIS BIRD

IM GONNA KILL THEM BOTH

Prussia:Aw crap!*runs to hide*


	69. Chapter 69-Hehheheheheh

CCL:America...

America:Whats up dude?

CCL:Go buy some McDonalds

America:*runs immedietly*

CCL:In the meantime,im just gonna sleep...*sleeps*

* * *

CCL:*wakes up in the place where Kaira and Tokyo are*

Kaira:Maybe we said it wrong...

Tokyo:Most likely

CCL:...wha?

* * *

Maka:*pokes CCL's face* SHE'S OUT!

Everyone:WOOHOO!*PARTAH!*

* * *

*all 3 sit in a akward silence,doing something*

CCL:Your hair is all messed up Kaira

Kaira:...oh yeah

CCL:*gets a brush* This is gonna be hard...

* * *

Crystal:Bet you i can drink more than you!

Prussia:Your on Frau!

Curtis:*begins recording*

* * *

(a few minuetes later)

Kaira:(hair now looks like Tomoko from Heaven's Lost Property,except longer)

CCL:Ta dah!

Kaira:I like it.

Tokyo:Its cute!

CCL:*yawns*Well,i better go now...later*poof*

* * *

CCL:*wakes up* WHAAAA!WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE?!

Prussia:Iz a purtah...

CCL:A whut?

Prussia:Purtah..

CCL:*laughs*A what?

Prussia:PURTAH!A PURTAH!

Blair:Judging on how drunk he is...*raises Crystal's hand*She wins

Crystal:HAH!IN UR FACE

America:*comes back* NO FAIR!A party without me?

Soul:Calm your tits Alfred,it just started

America:Oh ok!WOOO!*runs like an idiot*

CCL:_Damn,they even got Iggy to drink..._

_Kaira:You want me to make them stop?_

CCL:Let them go crazy

_Tokyo:No matter how crazy they get they will never be as much as you_

CCL:*grabs coke*True Dat sister

* * *

(after crazy party time...)

Everyone:*wakes up,and sees Kaira and Tokyo in the room,for REALS YALL!*

Tokyo:We did the right one!*hugs Kaira*

China:Tokyo!You got so big-aru!

Tokyo:*hugs China,Japan,and S.K*I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Japan:A-ah!Personar space preese!

Tokyo:Oh right,sorry!*sees America*

America:Yo dude,wut up!

Tokyo:*fist bump*HI ICELAND!

Iceland:...hi

Spain:Kaira,i like your hair!

Kaira:Thanks,Patty did it for me

Ivy:Um,you kinda look li-

CCL:Shush.I thought the hair was cute

Kaira:Now that im finally back...*makes taco*

YES!IT STILL WORKS!

Belgium:You are so random

Kaira:Shut up,i like being random

Olivia:WHO'S UP FOR ANOTHER PARTY!

*party again*

Prussia:I want a rematch!

Crystal:Your on!

Prussia:But...after this.*walks up to Kaira*

Kaira:*still eating taco*Hm?Wuts wrong?

Spain:Uh oh,he's actually doing it...

France:Romano wont like this


	70. Chapter 70-Partah part 2

Prussia:Hah!I won!

Kaira:No f***ing fair!

Alright,what do you want?

Prussia:You,Me,Date.

Kaira:Wait WHAT!?

Prussia:*grabs her arms*Im not asking twice.

Kaira:...

...

...

Romano:Grr...

Kaira:...let go.

Prussia:*starts dragging her with him*

Kaira:*eyes glow red*I said...LET GO

Prussia:OW!Your getting hot...mien gott...

CCL:AWESOME!She looks like Flame Princess!

Spain:Woah...that is one angry chicka...

Tokyo:Kaira!Calm down!

Kaira:*starts calming down,then gets back to normal*

Prussia:That was...Almost as awesome as me!

Kaira:Let me go!

Spain:Gil,i think she might burn your 5 meters

Kaira:*smirks*Thanks for the tip,Antonio

Prussia:*runs away*

Hungary:*high fives Kaira*

Kaira:*fixes her hair*Back to my taco!*eats again*

CCL:She can go from angry to cute...

...i taught her well...

Curtis:I think you made her a tsundere

Kaira:Whats that?

CCL:Something you dont have to know...

Kaira:*makes a fireball*

Curtis:AH!Its when someone acts all mean but they are really nice!

Kaira:*makes fireball stop*

Tokyo:Alfred!Wanna play Mario Kart?

America:YEAH!

Kaira:Count me in!

Crystal:Im up!

All 4:*run off to play*

Kaira:*pokes her head out of door*Oh,i almost forgot

I like trains *train comes*

Prussia,Curtis,and France:AHH!*Begin running*

Kaira:Never gets old...*goes into room*


	71. Chapter 71-Mario Kart

CCL:Ok,no partys

Curtis:But-

CCL:NO PARTYS

Ivy:But wha-

CCL:NO F***ING PARTYS

Everyone:*scoots away*

CCL:Good...

* * *

Crystal:Who just blue-shelled me?

Tokyo:Hehehe...

America:Whats with all the bananas?!

Kaira:How should i know?!

Tokyo:Its Mario,dont question.*gets first place*

Crystal,Kaira,America:REMATCH!

Tokyo:Sure.*starts game again*

_The joys of being japanese is that im a natural at this :)_

(5 rematches later)

Crystal:I quit

Kaira:Im out

America:OUT

Tokyo:Fine,i got bored anyway...

*silence*

Kaira:Wanna watch South Park?

America:*puts it on*

* * *

CCL:*ding* My South Park senses are activated

Naomi:WHERE?!

Both:*walk into room to watch*

Ivy:What is with them and SP?

Curtis:Maybe...it was my fault?

Ivy:Yeah,its always your fault.

Curtis:*opens mouth to say something,but doesnt*

Soul:Im guessing you dont wanna start with her

Maka:She has magic,remember?

Ivy:*makes fireball*Im like a Fairy Tail wizard

Kid:Are you really?

Ivy:*covers her FT mark with her sleeve*...maybe...

Everyone:*sweatdrop*


	72. Chapter 72-Drunkies and FIRE AND ACID!

Prussia:*drinking* Ah...

Crystal:I dont even drink that much...

Prussia:*grabs her*Shadup und kiss me frau

Crystal:I...uh...*blush*

* * *

Naomi:Cant even compute on how BORED i am...

Olivia:Music?

CCL:Go ahead...

*1D plays*

Everyone:NO!

Olivia:Pricks...*changes to some other thing*

Ivy:Hmph...i wanna do something

CCL:Set someone on fire

Ivy:OK!*sets Curtis and France on fire*

Curtis:GODDAMN IT!

France:NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Kaira:Come on dude...it was pretty funny

Romano:THAT F***ING BASTARD JUST-I-UMPH!

Kaira:*laughs*

Spain:What happened?

Kaira:A skunk sprayed him

Belgium:That explains the smell

Spain:Well,i'll get the tomato juice...

Belgium:By the way,where were you two?

Kaira:Out for a walk

Belgium:You mean like a d-

Kaira:*blushes*...no

* * *

Curtis:COULD SOMEONE TAKE OUT THE FIRE?!

CCL:Fiiiine...*spills acid on him*

Curtis:SERIOUSLY?!

CCL:Whoops...my bad~

Ivy:*laughs* Nice dude! *fist BUMP*


	73. Chapter 73-IESHA'S BACK!

**Wow... a lot has happened since i havent been on here, but I now get to scare you guys! oh, where should I start. I know! *snaps fingers, paper comes* Who wants to here a scary story? *evil glint in eyes* I wrote it a while ago and if you want to have nightmares i can read it to you *acting innocent* anyway, aside from that, I was wondering if any of you watched the animes fullmetal alchemist or d. gray man? I finished fullmetal alchemist and am currently watching d. gray man, and they are awesome! oh, and I wanna do something. *goes in fridge, shakes a lot of pop, and opens them* YEAH! POP FIGHT! *grabs a orange crush bottle and shakes it threateningly.* Who wantsta challenge me? *looks at everyone* everyone: *sweatdrop***

Soul:Yeah,im friends with that Elric kid

Maka:Which one?

Soul:The short one,i think

Naomi:Well,why not*grabs soda*

CCL:*grabs one*

Olivia:*grabs*

All:We do~

* * *

Crystal:L-let me go dude...

Prussia:Nu...i meant wut i said befur...

Crystal:*blushes*B-but...i..

* * *

Kaira:You in?

Romano:Yes...

Kaira:*puts tomato juice in his hair,then starts rubbing*

Romano:This is a stupid cure...

Kaira:Its the only cure


	74. Chapter 74-Scary storah tyme!

**Well, here's my story (singsong voice) I call it...The blood from a butchers madness. *evil glint***  
**I was walking up to the store, hearing the crunching leaves under my feet. I showed no mercy to the fallen tree petals. I could very faintly pick up the sounds of the night creatures like wolves, owls, and the scratching of raccoons getting their midnight meals. The air blew my hair, franticly trying to make me turn around, but I ignored it and kept walking while the smells of the town's October odours filled my nose with the smells of wet leaves and freshly smashed pumpkins. I reached the old butcher shop. And I was doing all of this just for a dare. I had to do this though if I wanted to keep my title of "October: The Town's Best Daredevil". I looked up to see the site where apparently many lost their very lives to the town butcher.**  
**The sign that was just above the door was only scarcely readable. The metal door was horribly rusting like a wall's peeling paint from paint remover. The windows on both sides of the door were cracked, but not broken. They were covered in dust so you could barely see the inside, if there even was anything to look at. The wooden door was rotting and you could tell where termites ate. The old doorknob was dirty from the lack of communication between it and a hand. The outer walls of the shop's paint was peeling horribly due to the past weather. The shop was glowering down at me. I took a deep breath and walked in, not knowing that I was sealing my fate.**  
**As soon as I walked in, the stench was so bad it left a taste in my mouth. The taste of dust and rotting meats mingling on my tongue was almost to much for me to withhold my dinner. I looked around and found the source of the strong stench. There was a counter where the butcher would serve his meat to his waiting customers. When he was himself, that is. The spoiled meats lined the shelves. I heard a strange sound of sawing. Was someone inside? I crept to the old white door that was behind the counter. I had to cover my nose with my shirt since the smell of the no-longer eatable meats was chokingly dangerous. The white door opened with a creek. I peeked inside, only to see a table. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Wrong move on my behalf. I scanned the room. I ended up shaking like the leaves on the trees since you could almost feel his madness dripping from the ceiling. Then when I beheld the room before me, I began to quake even worse. If anyone walked in right now, I bet you any money they would have thought that I was having a seizure. But the once white table that I had seen had actually been covered in blood splatters. On the table was a butcher knife with more of the red dried human juice on it. In the corner of the room were human bones. There was the cleaning table with a bowl of innards on top. Then I realized something. The sawing noise stopped. I was about to turn around and run for my life 'till I froze in my spot. The whispering in my ear said "You'd make a fine hamburger." I screamed and ran to the door. Locked. I whipped around, my long raven-black hair whipping behind me, looking for a different exit. Nothing was there. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I felt someone push me onto the table. I screamed and tried to get up, but I was being held down by some unknown force. I flailed, kicked, and screeched for someone to help me. No one did. I continued to lash in fear 'till I gave up. I stopped moving and settled for whimpering. I then seen a laughing shadow emerge from the darkness, holding the butcher knife that I seen on the table I was on now. My brown orbed eyes widened in fear.**  
**The shadow drew closer and I could see his misty face. the butcher had a crazed glint in his green eyes. He raised the knife and as soon as I felt the cold metal touch my thought, I let out my final screech. Then, he ended my existence with maniacal laughter and a little bit of force.**  
**Now, I wander the streets of the town. I used to hopelessly attempt to talk to the people walking down the road. It took me a while to figure it out. That I was dead. I have now accepted the fact that I am no longer existing to the living. Every time I go into the graveyard, I always pinch myself to see if I am dreaming. Sadly, I never am since my tombstone is still there. I read the fine engraving on the shiny rock. "October Ampler: daredevil, friend, sister, role modle. Will be deeply missed by her family and friends. 1997-2012". As I stood up, I seen writing on my grave marker that was hidden by graph but was never there before. I lean back down and moved the blades of grass. My breath caught as my head was filled with memories of that horrible night. Of him. I ran away. I ran in the November breeze, away from the grave yard, the words flashing through my mind and haunting me. "Also made a delicious burger" As I fled, I swear that I could have heard his laughter. The maniacal laughter that belonged to the one who ended me. The one who made me unable to escape this reality. The nightmarish reality that I now have to live in for now on.**  
**The end! **  
**And now... POP FIGHT! (sprays everyone while running around) HAHAHAHA!**  
**and soul, you mean Edward elric. I 3 him, auto mail and all! *fan-gal squeal, then covers mouth* **  
**I. Cannot. Believe. I. Just. Squealed. Oh well.**

CCL:*shiver*N-not that scary

Patty:*crying*WAAAAA!

Liz:*corner*

Maka:*sits there with bored expression*Meh.

Tokyo:*hugging Iceland*WAAAAA!MAKE IT STAAAAP!

Iceland:Eh.

Italy:*hugging CCL*S-scary!

CCL:Now that that is over *sprays people with soda*HA!

Everyone:*gets into pop fight*

Soul:Oh yeah...i forgot his name

CCL:Dont feel bad.I squeal too.


	75. Chapter 75-Um,a song?

**Was it really that scary? Hmm... Maybe I can use that story to somehow...RULE THE WORLD! HAHAHA! nah, just messin with ya. Hey, I was wonderin something. Who's heard Wendy's song from south park? You know the one right? I forget the name, but the first time I heard it I almost died from laughter.**

Curtis:I hope not...

CCL:I love that song!

Austria,piano please

Austria:I better get paid...*begins*

CCL:**Mrs. Landers was a health nut, she cooked food in a wok **  
**Mr. Harris was her boyfriend and he had a great big ... **

**Cock-a-doodle doodle the rooster just won't quit **  
**And I don't want my breakfast because it tastes like... **

**Shit-zus make good house pets they're cuddly and sweet **  
**Monkeys aren't good to have becuase they beat their ... **

**Meeting in the office, there's a meeting in the hall **  
**The bossy wants to see you so you can suck his... **

**Ballsac was a writer he lived with Alan Bunt **  
**Mrs. Roberts didn't like him but thats cuz she's a ... **

**Contaminated water can really make u sick **  
**Your bladder gets infected and blood comes out your.. **

**Dictate what I am saying for it will bring you luck **  
**And if you all dont' like it I dont' give a flying... **

**F*****

Romano:I like that song

Kaira:Hm?Oh sorry,im listening to Owl City...

Ivy:Of corse you like it, mouth

Romano:Shut up


	76. Chapter 76-1D and new episodes

CCL:THE NEW EPISODE WAS AMAZZING!I WUVED IT!

Kaira:The one with Romano and Spain right?

CCL:*nods*

Kaira:It was cute.I like it.

Romano:*blushes*Damn anime bastards...

Ivy:YO PATTY I GOTS 1D ON MAH PHONE!

CCL:LEMME HEAR!

Both:*put headphones and begin singing*

**Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there**

**Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**  
**You can get get anything that you want**  
**Baby just shout it out shout it out**  
**Baby just shout it out**

**And if you**  
**You want me to**  
**Lets make a move, yeah**  
**So tell me girl if every time we touch**  
**You get this kinda rush.**  
**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**If you don't wanna take this slow**  
**If you just wanna take me home**  
**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**  
**And let me kiss you**

**Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need**  
**Lookin' so good from your head to your feet**  
**C'mon come over here over here**  
**C'mon come over here yeah**

**Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends**  
**Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins**  
**Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight**  
**Baby be mine tonight yeah**

**And if you**  
**You want me too**  
**Lets make a move, yeah**  
**So tell me girl if every time we touch**  
**You get this kinda rush.**  
**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**If you don't wanna take this slow**  
**If you just wanna take me home**  
**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**  
**And let me kiss you**

Kaira:Nice *thumbs up*

SKorea:That song originated in Korea,da ze!

England:No you git,they're a Brittish band

Ivy:Fans of dem right here *points at herself and CCL*

CCL:My fav is Louis :3

Ivy:I liek Niall :3

Romano:And i hate you both now

CCL and Ivy:Well then...


	77. Chapter 77-Kittys!

**Maka- I have your diary! (Hands to Prussia) Good luck! :D**  
**Prussia- The usual, it's a diary.**  
**Italy- Pop into Germany's bed tonight. He loves it.**  
**Germany- Dont kill Italy. And take a day off military training. A full day.**  
**Olivia, Canada, and Oliver- Since you are all invisible... Prank time!**  
**Annnnnnnnndddddd...! (Turns Hetalia cast into Neko forms)**  
**Blair- Have kittens :3**

Maka:HEY!

Prussia:*reads*Oh,zis is good~

Italy:*runs*

Germany:OH NO YOU DONT!*runs after him*

Olivia:Hehehe...*walks to CCL*...Mad Father

CCL:AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*hides behing England*

England:You git...

Olivia:Never gets old!

Oliver:*takes Russia's pipe*

Russia:Hey!

Hetalians:*taun into cats*

CCL:MIEN GOTT YOU ARE ALL SO CUTE!*picks up England and hugs*

Kittirisu:H-hey!

Italycat:Ve meow!

Americat:MEOW BRAS!SO SWEET!

Blair:You are all so cute~

Italycat:Grazie!


	78. Author NoteThis is important

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON.**

**I'VE BEEN BUSY,AND MY MOM IS A D****SUCKER**

**But...i'll be honest.**

**I've been on this website called 'Quotev'**

**Whenever i CAN go online,i write stories and Roleplay.**

**I made a bunch of friends there,Leah and Mary for example.**

**If you want...you could look me up...**

**Its Panda-Lover**

**Good day guys...**

**-Author**


End file.
